You Never Know
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: You never know when something will happen to the person that you love. Hotch finds out how in love he is with Emily when something terrible happens. Then he finally admits that he loves her and will prove that he does. H/P JJ/Reid M/G and R/OC
1. The Phone Call

**A/N: This is another Criminal Minds story. The idea hit me today so I have decided to write this story also. It will be a H/P JJ/Reid Morgan/Garcia and Rossi/OC as the store comes together. I hope that you enjoy this story. I am also going to try to write this in a different way than I normally do so tell me how I do or if I should go back to my normal way of writing.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Criminal Minds. Well I will own my OC as the story goes on. _

The Phone Call

We had just gotten back from a case and I was thankful that I still had time to get ready for the date that I had tonight. I was worried that I was going to have to call and cancel on it because we would not get there in time. As soon as the plane landed I grabbed my go bag and stood up. As soon as the door was open and the stairs were down I hurried down the stairs. I heard Derek say "Why is Emily in such a hurry?" I smiled to myself because the only one who knew of my plans was JJ.

JJ laughed and said "If you wait about 30 minutes to an hour you will see why she is in a hurry. Actually I advise us all to wait until she does what she needs to do before any of us leave."

Everyone looked at JJ and then Hotch said "Alright JJ if you think we should all wait then we will. In the mean time lets get off of this jet and inside. I for one am glad that we are back."

The others concurred and everyone got off of the plane. By the time they got off of the plane Prentiss was no where to be found. JJ laughed because she could not remember a time that Emily had ever moved that fast. The guys were looking perplexed on where she could be because as we walked into the FBI building there was no sign of her. Hotch went up to his office and Dave went to his as Morgan and Reid both went to there desk. JJ sat down at Emily's desk so that she wasn't that far away when Emily finally showed her presence again.

Emily took a deep breath in before she walked into the bull pen. She was dressed in a sky blue strapless dress with her hair up in a fancy hair do and her make up done to perfection. She had on three inch stiletto heels. As soon as the doors opened JJ, Reid, and Spencer all looked up. JJ jumped out of her seat and rushed over to Emily.

"Oh my God girl you look beautiful" JJ squealed.

Emily felt her cheeks starting to heat up as Morgan whistled and said "Damn woman you look hot." Emily laughed as Reid just looked at her with his mouth hanging open. Morgan's whistle brought Dave and Hotch out of their offices. At first they did not see anything because JJ, Morgan, and Reid were all standing around Emily so they went down the steps and over to the group. As they got close JJ and Morgan both stepped back and Dave and Hotch got their first look at Emily. Dave whistled and Hotch kept having to swallow because he could not believe how she looked.

"You look gorgeous Em." Dave said as he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Emily smiled at him and then looked at Hotch. She tried to keep the smile on her face but her heart was pounding. She was only going on this date because she has decided that it was time to get over Aaron Hotchner. He did not even know that she was alive. Yes, he talked to her but he never showed any signs of having feelings for him. She figured that he was still in love with his ex wife Hailey and she decided it was time to move on. She could not keep on living in hope when he has never showed that he cares for her as more than a co-worker.

Hotch finally got his voice back and walked over to Emily and said "I take it that you are going out tonight Prentiss?" He wanted to say much more but he kept it to himself. Emily smiled at Hotch and said "Yes, sir. Actually my date should be here in a minute so I better get downstairs. I will see you all tomorrow." Emily smiled and waved at everyone and then left the BAU bull pen. She did not even look back. If she had she would have seen Hotch's eyes following her with the look in his eyes that she has been wanting to see for the last sixteen months.

Emily went on her date and had a semi good time with the guy. She had already decided though that she would not be going on a second date with him. Since she had the guy pick her up at her work she had to let him take her home. The guy knew where she lived already because he was the son of one of her mother's friends. Once we got to my home he got out and walked me to my door.

When we got to my door he leaned down to kiss me and I turned my head so that he hit my cheek. I was not expecting what happened next. Once I finally had my door opened I turned around and said "Thank you for the nice night and thank you for walking me to my door." I did not think that he would push his way into my home so I did not look back as I stepped inside my apartment. I went to shut the door but the guy forced me further into my apartment and slammed my door shut.

"Did you think that you could just leave me hanging?" he said. I looked at him and said "I only went on a date with you. Get out of my home now. I will have you arrested." He laughed and then he punched me. He kept on hitting and kicking me. Before I knew it he had my dress ripped and as I tried to get to my gun he grabbed it off of my leg where I had it and tossed it aside. He then threw me down onto the floor and ripped the underwear I had on. I tried to fight him off but he kept hitting me.

"Get off of me. No! No! No! I said no damn it." I screamed as loud as I could. I knew that my neighbors if they were home would hear me. I kept screaming the entire time he beat me and raped me. When he was done he got off of me and quickly dressed himself again. He laughed and said "You know you enjoyed it. I will have to do it again sometime. I know where you live and work. You will never know when I will come back again." He then picked up my gun and pointed it at me. I did not think that he would actually use it but he did. He shot me in the stomach and then laughed and left.

I knew that I was bleeding badly and that I needed help. Thankfully my purse with my cell phone was in reach. I fumbled my purse open and got my cell phone. I dialed 911 and told them what happened and who I was. That was the last thing I would remember that night.

Hotch was just sitting down on his couch when his cell phone rang. He debated on answering it or not and then finally decided to answer it.

"Hotchner" he replied after answering the call.

There was a slight pause on the other end of the phone and then a voice said "Hello, may I please speak to a Aaron Hotchner?" Hotch did not know why but with those words his stomach flipped.

"This is Aaron Hotchner. Who is this?" he said.

The voice on the other end said "Mr. Hotchner this is Diane Fulton. I am a Nurse at George Washington hospital. I have an Emily Prentiss that was just brought into the Emergency room sir. Do you know her?" Hotch felt his breath catch and then he said "Yes I know Emily Prentiss. Is she alright? What happened?" Hotch held his breath as the Nurse said "Miss Prentiss was brought in by ambulance. Thankfully the EMT's thought to grab her purse. It had her insurance in it and a card with who to contact in an Emergency. Miss Prentiss needs surgery but we need someone to sign the forms as she is not able to do it herself. She needs this surgery quickly. Not only was she shot in the stomach but there are a number of other things wrong with her. Can you get here quickly to sign the papers Sir?" I finally let out the breath I was holding but quickly drew in another one.

"I can be there in ten minutes possibly five if I use my sirens. For now I want security with her until me or my team gets there. Can you do that?" The Nurse could tell that the guy she was talking to was trying to hold it together so she decided for now that she would not tell him that the young lady was raped also. "Yes, I can do that Sir. The police will also be here as they have some questions for Miss Prentiss but right now she is unconscious and is unable to talk" the Nurse said. I had to bite my tongue to keep from screaming.

"I will be there shortly. Tell the Doctor that if he needs to start the surgery before I get there to do it. Emily Prentiss is an FBI agent. I do not care if he needs my signature that if it is a matter of life and death then get her to surgery and I will sign as soon as I get there" I said to the Nurse and then I hung up. I quickly grabbed my keys and put my shoes on as I ran out the front door. I started my car and sped out of the apartment complex that I was living in. I hit the sirens and prayed that Emily would be alright.


	2. The Team and Finding Out

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story. Also thank you to those who have added this story to their favorite story list, favorite story alert and story alert. I think I am going to try to go back to how I originally write because I confused myself a bit last chapter on how I was writing. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Criminal Minds. I do own Diane Fulton and any other OCs. :D_

The Team and Finding Out What Happened

(HPOV)

As I sped towards the hospital I picked up my cell and dialed Dave. As soon as he said "Rossi" I let out a deep breath. Then I said "Dave I need you to call Morgan and Reid and then have Morgan call Garcia. You all need to get to George Washington Hospital as quick as you can." I wanted to close my eyes but I could not so I just pushed the gas pedal harder trying to get to the hospital quicker. I heard Dave gasp and then he said "What is going on Hotch?" I was not sure on how to tell him so I just said "I just got a phone call a few minutes ago. I am on my way there now. They have Prentiss there and she needs surgery or she could die. I do not know the whole of it but it is not good Dave."

Dave took in a deep breath and said "Alright Hotch I will call Morgan and Reid as I get ready and I will meet you at the hospital in ten minutes Hotch." I had to steady my breathing and blink my eyes as tears started to form and I said "Okay Dave thank you. I will see you there." I then hung up my phone and let out a sigh of relief as I saw the hospital come into sight.

(RoPOV)

After I hung up the phone with Hotch I quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and then picked my phone back up. I went through my contacts until I saw the one I wanted. When the person answered it with "Morgan" I said "Derek you need to get dressed and you need to call Garcia. Then you need to get straight over to George Washington Hospital. Something has happened to Emily. Hotch just called me and he is on his way there. I do not know what happened all I know is that she needs surgery." Morgan groaned on the other end and said "I'm on it man. I will also stop by and get Penelope. Do you need me to do anything else?" I was not sure what to do but then I remembered one person that Hotch did not remember. I said "I need you to stop and pick JJ up also. I will call her but I do not think she will be in any state to drive once I tell her."

Derek said "Of course man. We should be there within a half an hour." I said "Thanks" and hung up. I then went through my contacts again and called Spencer. When he answered with "Reid" I said "You need to get dressed and head to GW hospital. Emily is there and needs surgery. I do not know anything else but Hotch should be there by now. I am on my way as well. Morgan is picking Garcia up and I need to call JJ and he will also pick her up." I heard Reid clear his throat and then say timidly "I am at JJ's house. I will get her up and bring her with me. She called me to come over when she needed help with Henry tonight." I was stunned for a minute as I said "Okay then call and let Morgan know that." Reid said "Will do and see you shortly." I hung up with him and then ran to my car. Thankfully the hospital was only five minutes away from my house in the city.

(MPOV)

After hanging up with Dave I quickly got dressed and headed out to my car. I dialed Penelope's phone number and waited on her to answer. As soon as she did I said "Baby Girl I need you to get dressed and wait on me to get there. I need you to be ready though as soon as I get there. We need to get to George Washington Hospital. Something has happened to Emily." I heard her start to cry as she said "I can be ready in two minutes my Chocolate God." I chuckled a little at that and said "That's good baby girl because I'm about three minutes out." She said "okay" and then we hung up. I sped to her place and she was ready when I got there.

(RePOV)

After hanging up with Rossi I jumped off of the couch and rushed upstairs to JJ's bedroom. I knocked on the door and called out "JJ, I need you to wake up." Once I said that I heard a mumbled "Come in". I opened up her door and turned on the light and quickly walked over to her bed. "JJ you need to get up and get dressed. While you're doing that I will get Henry dressed. We need to get to George Washington Hospital. Emily was rushed there and I do not know why. I just know that we need to get there quickly." As soon as I said the word hospital JJ jumped out of her bed and quickly threw on her shoes. I noticed then that she had fell asleep in the clothes she had on earlier which was jeans and a tee shirt. I ran out of her room and over to Henry's. I turned the light on and found him so clothes and then quickly dressed him. I was getting good at doing this thankfully. Once I had him dressed and his coat on I met JJ in the hall and we rushed down the stairs and out the door.

(HPOV)

As soon as I found a parking space I rushed inside to the Emergency Room. I looked at my watch and saw that exactly 12 minutes had passed since I first took the call. I went up to the desk and flipped open my badge and said "I am Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. I got a phone call from a Diane Fulton about Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss. I need to speak to her and the Doctor who is taking care of SSA Prentiss." The lady did some quick clicking on her computer and then said "I will get Diane and the Doctor right now, Sir. If you would have a seat on one of the chairs. They will be with you in a minute." I walked over to the chairs and sat down and put my head in my hands.

I looked up as I heard running feet. It was Dave and I was never so glad to see him as I was right now. I saw him look around and when he spotted me he ran over and said "Aaron what is going on?" Before I could respond someone said "Special Agent Hotchner if you could come with me please I will explain to you what is going on." I looked up and saw a Nurse and someone who I assume is the Doctor because of the white lab coat he is wearing. I said "Yes but Special Agent David Rossi comes also." The Doctor and Nurse both nodded and we stood to follow them. As we were passing the desk I said "There is more of my team coming. When they get here would you please let them know when I know something I will be back out." The lady behind the desk smiled and said "Of course, Sir." I nodded as Dave and I walked away following the Doctor and the Nurse.

The Doctor and Nurse took us to a room and then the Doctor said "I am Doctor St. John and this is Nurse Fulton. Miss Prentiss was brought into the Emergency Room by ambulance. There is also police officers here and they are actually standing guard outside of the surgery room as we speak. From what I gathered from a police officer Miss Prentiss called 911 and told them that she had been beaten and shot. What I gathered from the EMT's is that when they got to Miss Prentiss's home they knocked on the door and when nobody answered one of the police officers tried her door and found it to be unlocked. The officer entered and saw Miss Prentiss on the floor unconscious and bleeding. He shouted at the paramedics who rushed in and got her stable enough to get her here. She had not regained consciousness on the way here or once we had her here. She has lost a lot of blood. From what I can tell she had a gun shot wound to the stomach. She was also beaten very badly. She has several broken ribs along with a broken wrist and hand. Her shoulder was dislocated and she has a fracture to one of her knees. It looks like it was constantly stomped on. I also have to inform you that she was sexually assaulted. I did have the nurses collect a rape kit and they also took pictures."

I had to take in a deep breath before I started shouting. I saw the same look on Dave's face that I knew was on mine. We would find who did this and make him pay. I looked at the Doctor and said "What papers do I need to sign?" The Doctor took the file from the Nurse and took out some papers. "If you will sign will the X's are then we are good. The surgeon already took Miss Prentiss up to surgery. They felt that it was to risky to wait even the short amount of time it took you to get here." I nodded at him and took the pen and signed where I needed. The doctor looked at Dave and I and then said "Nurse Fulton here will take you up to where you need to be." I once again nodded and then said "We need to go back by the ER and see if the rest of my team has made it." The Doctor and Nurse both nodded and we headed back out to the ER. Once we got there I saw that Morgan, Garcia, Reid, and JJ were there. I nodded my head and then jerked it and said "Follow us. I will tell you what is going on once we get upstairs." They all nodded and fell into step behind Dave and I.

Once the Nurse showed them to the waiting room of the surgical floor she said "I am going to let the Surgeon know that you are here. I also need to let the police officers know. The Detective on the case wants to talk to you." I nodded at her and then after she left I turned around and punched the wall. I heard JJ and Garcia both gasp because I usually do not let my anger show. Morgan was the first one to speak up. He looked from Dave to me and then said "What in the hell is going on man? What happened to Em that required them to rush her into surgery?" I looked at Dave who nodded at me and put his hand on my shoulder in a sign of support. I took in a deep breath and said "I got a call tonight from the Nurse that just left. She was calling to inform me that an Emily Prentiss was brought into the Emergency Room by an ambulance. She had been beaten and shot." I had to stop at that because I wanted to punch the wall again. I looked at Dave with a pleading look in my eyes and he saw it and nodded.

Dave looked around at our team who is also family and then said "When I got here I was just asking Aaron what had happened. Before he had a chance to say anything a Nurse and the Doctor who had treated Emily in the Emergency Room came out. We followed him and what he told us was enough to inspire anger in us. Okay so this is what is wrong with Emily. She has a gun shot wound to the stomach. She has a broken wrist and hand as well as a fractured knee. She also had a dislocated shoulder. The Doctor also said that she had several broken ribs. The one thing that you all need to know especially Morgan and Reid is that she was sexually assaulted." I heard the women gasp and start to cry and I heard the outrage of Morgan and Reid. I did not know what I could do to make this all better. I just knew that she had to be okay. I looked up as I heard someone clear their throat. I turned towards the door and saw a guy standing in the door. By the way he was looking and the badge on his coat pocket I figured that it was the Detective.

He stepped into the room and said "Are one of you Special Agent Hotchner? I am Detective Knoop." I stepped forward and said "I am SSA Hotchner. These are SSA Rossi, Morgan, Reid, Jareau and our TA Garcia. Anything you have to say you can say in front of them. What exactly do you know Detective?" The Detective nodded and then said "Why don't we all sit down? This is going to be hard so you need to be prepared." I nodded and motioned for everyone to sit down and then I sat down. The Detective looked around the room and then at me and said "At about 11:30 a 911 call came in. The caller stated that she had been beaten and shot and that she was losing blood. She told the Dispatcher her name and address. The Dispatcher asked her to stay on line. However the phone line was kept open but Miss Prentiss had stopped talking. When the ambulance and police officers got there they knocked on the door. When Miss Prentiss did not answer the officer that was first on scene told them to step back. He tried the door first and when it opened he went in and saw Miss Prentiss laying on the floor bleeding. Once he determined that her home was clear he called in the paramedics. After he saw her off he called in me and the Crime Scene techs. We found the gun that we think fired the shot that hit Miss Prentiss. I need to know if you recognize the gun." I nodded at him and then he stood up and went to the door.

He came back into the waiting room with another officer that was holding an evidence bag. I looked at the gun and I gasped as did everyone else. The Detective looked at me and said "Do you recognize the gun Agent Hotchner?" I nodded and said "Yes, that gun is Agent Prentiss's gun. You mean to tell me that she was shot with her own gun? How in the hell did this happen?" The Detective shook his head and said "I'm not sure but at the same time of Agent Prentiss's phone call to 911 about three others came in. One of them was her next door neighbor calling about hearing someone screaming No, No, No, get off of me. After we got here we found out why that as. The Doctor took pictures and did a rape kit on her at my request. The one thing you need to know is that I made my officers and the Crime Scene techs search her house because when she was brought in she had her purse but there was not any keys in it. They have yet to find her house keys. So whoever did this to her it is possible that they have her house keys." I could feel my anger boiling over but I fought it down so that I could say "Can I post one of my Agents outside the surgery room with her? Also do you mind if we help you with the case?"

The Detective nodded and said "I figured you would want to help and I do not mind the help at all. Honestly if you wouldn't have stepped up I would have had a problem with it. Also if you would like maybe you could send some of your forensics techs over to the crime scene and see if they can find anything we missed." I nodded and took out my phone to do just that. I then looked at Morgan and said "You go stand with the officers already positioned outside the surgery room. I need to try to get a hold of Ambassador Prentiss. I think she is out of the country though. Dave you find out what you can from here. Reid I want you to go to the scene and take JJ with you because she has been in Prentiss's home. Garcia I want you to find out anything you can about what Prentiss did tonight and who she went out with. Also see if you can access the video cameras outside her apartment." Everyone nodded and then went to do what I said.


	3. How Is She?

**A/N: I'm glad that you guys are liking this story. Thanks to those who keep adding this story to their favorites and story alerts. Also thanks to those who leave reviews. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own my OC's. Go me!!!! :D _

How is She?

(HPOV)

The waiting room was empty except for David and me. Reid and JJ were at Emily's home. Morgan was standing outside the surgery room and Garcia had went to HQ so that she could get the stuff that she needed to have to be able to work. The hospital has already given us a room to use and Detective Knoop has been there to set some things up as well as Dave. I do not know what I would have done if Dave had not been here waiting with me. I finally found out where Emily's mom was but I was unable to reach her. I did leave her a message. I knew there w something I was missing but for some reason I just could not put my finger on it.

I looked at Dave and said "Emily's mother is in the Middle East right now. I was unable to get a hold of her but I did leave her a message to contact me as soon as she could and that it was important. I feel as if there should be someone else I can contact but I can not think of who. Do you know who it is Dave?" Dave looked at me for a minute and then said "What about her father Aaron? Have you contacted him?" I looked at him and then shook my head. That is who I was thinking of. I now remembered why I did not think about him. Even though Emily is close to him he is not listed on anything because of who he is. After I shook my head Dave said "I will handle it Aaron. I know someone who can connect me to him. Just give me a few minutes." I nodded at him and then looked up at the clock. Four hours have already passed. I was starting to get more worried because I knew that we should have heard something by now.

(RoPOV)

After it clicking in my head who Aaron had forgot to try to contact I went through my contacts in my cell phone and then dialed it. When the person on the other end answered the phone I said "I need contact info on one Andrew Prentiss. I need it now or I need you to put me through to him. It is about his daughter Emily." The person on the other end said "Hold on David and I will put you through to him." I did not bother to answer but soon I heard someone say "This is Andrew Prentiss." I took in a deep breath and said "Mr. Prentiss this is David Rossi. I work with your daughter Emily. I wanted to let you know that she is in surgery right now. She was shot in the stomach and beaten severely. We are at George Washington Hospital, Sir." I heard his breath catch as he said "I am actually close by. I will be there soon. When I get there I want answers. Did she get hurt on the job?"

I took in a deep breath and said "No, Sir she was not hurt on the job. When you get here we will fill you in on what we know." He said "Okay" and then hung up. I knew that he would be here quickly. I looked at Aaron and said "Her dad is on his way. He should be here soon." Aaron nodded at me and then started pacing. I really hate feeling this helpless. I really wish I could just make this all go away. I do know that I am going to leave no stone unturned in finding who in the hell did this to Emily.

(HPOV)

I really wish that someone would come out and let us know what was going on with Emily. I looked up as I heard footsteps. Reid, JJ, and Garcia were coming into the waiting room. Coming up behind them was an older man. When he stepped into the room he looked around and said "Is there an Agent Rossi here?" I saw Dave look at me and stepped towards me and then we both stepped towards the older man. Dave said "I'm Agent Rossi and this is SSAIC Hotchner. You must be Mr. Prentiss?" The older man nodded and stepped towards us. Before any of us could say anything a Doctor in green scrubs came into the waiting room.

The Doctor said "I am looking for a Special Agent Aaron Hotchner?" I took a step forward with Dave on one side and Emily's dad on the other and said "I am SSA Hotchner. How is Agent Prentiss doing? The man on my left is Agent Prentiss's dad and the man on my right is SSA Rossi. The people behind us is Garcia, SSA Dr. Reid, and SSA Jareau. You can talk in front of them." The Doctor nodded and said "The surgery took a lot longer than I anticipated. Agent Prentiss coded four times on the table. We got the bullet out and was able to repair the damage that the bullet did to her. Thankfully the bullet did not hit any major artery or organ. However with the broken ribs we need to watch her lungs carefully because of how one rib is situated. If it shifts it can puncture her lung. We will be moving Agent Prentiss to Recovery soon and then into ICU. Now it is possible that she is in a coma but we will not know for sure until the anesthesia wears off of her. We had to give her six units of blood. I have set her knee and her wrist and hand. They are also in cast. Her right leg is in a full cast because of her knee. She will need to stay off of it for quite a while. What the Nurses, another Doctor and me will be keeping an eye on is signs of an infection. If she starts to get one then that can complicate things more. She had some pretty nasty cuts and gashes that also have stitches. In all she has a total of 135 stitches over her body. Is there any other questions?"

I had to take in a deep breath and then I said "We have not caught the person who did this. I would like one of my team members in the room with her and there will be no less than three guards outside of her room. Is that going to be a problem?" The Doctor shook his head and said "I do not see a problem with that but whoever is in the room with her needs to make sure that if and when she wakes up that they are to keep her as calm as can be. She will be in pain and as far as that goes I have ordered a Morphine drip and she will also be given shots of Diladin as she needs them. If she is not in a coma then when she wakes up from the anesthesia then I will give her a sedative. I need her as calm as she can be right now because if she gets agitated then it can hinder her recovery. Do I make myself clear?" I nodded at him and said "When can one of us go sit with her?"

The Doctor looked at me and said "One of you can go now. But only one." I nodded and looked around. Everyone looked at me including Emily's dad and they said as one "Hotch you go." I nodded and followed the Doctor. I could feel my hands starting to sweat. As we were walking the Doctor said "I need to warn you that she is hooked up to multiple machines. She is on a ventilator as well as a heart monitor and some others. You need to prepare yourself Agent Hotchner." I nodded at him and took a deep breath as I followed the Doctor into her hospital room. What I saw just about brought me down to my knees. My precious Emily was laying so still in that bed and she was very pale. The Doctor nodded at me and left the room.

I walked slowly over to her bed and bent down and kissed her on her head. I whispered "Oh my precious girl what has happened to you? Who did this to you.?" I grabbed her hand and held it. I just kept looking at her lying in that bed and I could not keep in how I felt anymore. I whispered "Emily I love you. You need to be okay. I need you to be okay." As I finished talking to her a couple of the machines started beeping. I looked up as Nurses and her Surgeon came rushing back in. Oh God what is going on. A Nurse pushed me out of the room but before the door shut completely I heard the Doctor shout "She's crashing. GET ME THAT CRASH CART NOW!"


	4. What Happened?

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Also thank you for those who have added this story to their alerts and favorite stories. I am glad that you all liked the third chapter. I wanted to try my hand at a cliff hanger and boy did I leave one. So on to the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own the Nurse, the Doctor, the Surgeon, the Detective and anyone else I make up during this story. Yay me!!!_

What Happened

(HPOV)

I leaned against the wall outside of Prentiss's recovery room. I looked up as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I saw Morgan standing beside me with worry in his eyes. He said "What is going on Hotch? Why did Nurses and a couple Doctors run into Emily's room?" I looked down and said "I do not know what is going on. I was talking to her one second and then the next second some of her machines started beeping. The Doctor yelled that she was crashing. Other than that I do not know. I need to let the team know but I do not want to move from here. Can you go out and get them to come here. I do not care about hospital protocol right now." He nodded at me and took off down the hall at a fast pace.

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. She had to be okay. I do not know how long I was standing there with my head against the wall before Morgan came back followed by JJ, Dave, Spencer, Garcia, and Andrew Prentiss. I looked up as Dave said "What happened Aaron? All Morgan said is that we needed to come with him. Why are you standing out here in the hallways instead of inside with Emily?" I took in a deep breath and said "I was talking to her just trying to get her to open her eyes when some of the machines started going off. Some Nurses, her Surgeon and another Doctor came rushing in. As they were shutting the door the Surgeon yelled that she was crashing. That was maybe about ten minutes ago. I hope that they come out soon to tell us something. Have the police found anything out yet?"

Dave shook his head no and he to leaned against the wall. Garcia hugged Morgan and was crying and JJ was leaning heavily on Spencer who was holding Henry. Andrew looked at me and said "I am going to go talk to the Detective. Has anyone thought about having the guy that Emily was out with tonight questioned?" I shook my head and then looked at Dave who I could tell was thinking the same thing I was. I looked back at Andrew and said "Do you know who he is? I remember that she said it was a guy that her mother set her up with. I do not know why I did not think about this earlier. Reid you said there was no force entry correct?" Reid nodded his head yes and said "Her lock had not been picked nor had her door been kicked in. Although I did see what could have been shuffle marks. It is entirely possible that the guy she went out with followed her in and then pushed his way inside." I looked at him and then at everyone else. Andrew looked around and then said "I can not remember his last name but his first name was Nathan. I will go and talk to the Detective now. Anyone want to come with me?" I looked at Spencer who nodded his head at me and then he said "I will go with you. I want to check and see if the Detective has found anything else out and if he has any reports back on the gun yet."

I nodded at both of them and then looked at JJ. "Why don't you go with them JJ. At least if you are with the Detective and other police officers Henry will not have to see the weapons like he would if you stayed here. Three of these guys are SWAT but I see that they have their weapons behind them instead of in front of them and I am assuming that this is because they saw you coming with Henry." She smiled at me and nodded and then turned to go catch up to Spencer and Andrew Prentiss. I looked up as I heard the door opening to Prentiss's Recovery room. The Surgeon and another Doctor came out. I took a step forward as did Dave and Morgan. I noticed that Garcia stayed glued to Morgan's side with her laptop in her arms. The Surgeon came forward with the other Doctor in tow and said "This is Dr. Bradshaw and if I forgot to earlier my name is Dr. Bennett. We have Agent Prentiss stable now. I can not say one hundred percent what happened but we were able to bring her back again. I think that she had started to wake up and it threw her body into stress. Agent Hotchner did you notice anything when you were in there?" I shook my head and then said "No, I did not." He nodded at me and said "We will be moving her to ICU here in a couple minutes. Her eyes were fluttering so I hope that means that she will be waking up soon. If she does not then we will run further test. Also it could be that she had some kind of reaction to the anesthesia that she was given or to one of the other medicines she was given. The Nurse has drawn blood so we should know soon."

I slumped against the wall a little as I finally allowed myself to believe that she would be okay. I looked at the Doctor and said "Myself and SSA Rossi will sit in ICU with her but when we go some where someone else will relieve us. I am also going to have three guards plus one of my own team outside her room at all times. The guy who did this is still out there. I want a list of any and all personell that will have to go into her room. If possible I would like it to be the same people each shift. We need to be able to keep an eye on things and this will make it easier." Both Doctors looked at each other and Dr. Bradshaw said "That will not be a problem at all Agent Hotchner." I nodded at him and then looked at Dave in surprise as he said "Money is not a problem. I will pay for any and all expenses that occur during Agent Prentiss's stay here. That also includes if we need to pay a little more to ensure that we get the same Nurses every shift or every day." The Doctors nodded and Dr. Bennett said "The Nurses and I will be moving her now. If you guys want to follow that is fine. I will make sure she gets her own room. Also there is a room across the hall that from the room we will be putting her in that you guys can also use. It is a lounge but I am sure that the Nurses will be okay with you guys using it for whatever you need. I have a sister the same age as Agent Prentiss and I know that if it was her in there and me in your guys shoes that I would want someone to be corropertive and to help however they can." I smiled at the Doctor and said "Thank you very much."

After I said that the Doctor went back into Emily's room with the other Doctor and then they came back out wheeling Emily's hospital bed. I stepped up on one side and Dave on the other. There were two SWAT team members leading the way and one SWAT team member behind the bed with Morgan. I looked at Garcia and said "Let me have your laptop. I need you to text Reid and JJ and let them know that Prentiss is being moved." She handed me over her laptop and said "Yes, Boss man." She then took her cell out and started texting. As we were walking I looked down and saw Emily's eyes fluttering. I said "Dr. Bennett her eyes are fluttering." He looked down at her and then back at me and said "Try talking to her. If we can get her to wake up that would be great. I know she will be in a lot of pain but at least if she wakes up her chance of recovery is greater than if it takes her a couple days to wake up." I nodded and put my hand on her head and gently ran my fingers through her hair and said "Prentiss open up of your eyes. You are safe now and nothing can hurt you anymore. Everyone is here waiting on you to open up your eyes. Can you do that for me?" I looked down as I felt her squeeze my hand. I looked at Dave who nodded and smiled and then said "Em, its Dave. If you can hear me honey open up your eyes please. We need to know that you are alright."

Once again her eyes started fluttering faster and then finally as the Doctors and Nurses got her into her room in ICU her eyes popped open. I breathed out a sigh of relief because I was afraid that she would not wake up. I looked up grinning and I saw that Dave was grinning also. I looked back down at Prentiss and said "Welcome back Prentiss." I could tell that she was disoriented because her eyes kept looking around. I said "You are in the hospital Prentiss. Do not try to talk though. Squeeze my hand if you understand. I felt the pressure on my hand and looked down to see her squeezing my hand. I smiled at her and said "Good. Just stay still and let the Doctor look you over again." She squeezed my hand again. I let out another sigh and along with it all the tension I had been feeling. She was going to be okay.


	5. Finding Out Exactly What Happened

**A/N: I am enjoying writing this story. Thank you to those who have left reviews and added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I can not seem to stop writing on this story. I love the way that it is going.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do own the Nurse, Doctors, Surgeon, Detective, and any other OC. _

Finding Out Exactly What Happened

(HPOV)

I stood beside Emily's bed as the Doctor checked her over. I saw Dave standing on the other side as well not wanting to leave her side. After the Doctor determined that she could breath on her own he said "Agent Prentiss I am going to take the tube out of your throat since you are able to breath properly on your own. However after I take the tube out and shut the ventilator off I am going to put you on oxygen so that you do not have to work so hard on breathing on your own. You can talk if you want to but you need to do it slowly and quietly. The tube has probably irritated your throat some. I am going to pull it out now. Okay?" Emily tried to nod but she could not so she just laid there. The Doctor took the tube out and then said "Can you cough a couple times for me please?" She did just that and then she whispered "It hurts. Everything hurts. What is wrong with me?" The Doctor looked at me with a question in his eyes and I nodded.

The Doctor said "You were brought into the Emergency Room tonight by an ambulance. You had a gun shot wound to the stomach and you were beaten badly. Do you remember any of this?" I looked at Emily as the Doctor was telling her what happened and I saw her pale and then I saw fear come into her eyes. I knew then that she did indeed remember what had happened to her. I laid my hand on her head and she flinched. I started to take my hand away but she whispered "No, leave it please. If having any of you touch me makes me scared then he wins." I looked up with horror on my face and saw that Dave had the same look on your face. The Doctor said "You have several broken ribs and you also had a dislocated shoulder. You have a broken wrist and hand which I set while having you in surgery. You also have a fractured knee but that is set as well. You will notice that your leg feels heavy. That is because the cast goes from your foot up to your knee. You also have several lacerations which I cleaned and then stitched up. You have 135 stitches total in your body right now. You will need to stay in the hospital for a while and even once you are released to go home I do not want you alone. You will be out of work for two to three months possibly longer. All in all Agent Prentiss you are a lucky woman. The Doctor in the ER did a rape kit on you as well as ordered test to make sure that the person who did this to you did not give you any STD's. Do you have any questions?"

Emily shook her head no and the Doctor stood up to leave. "You are on a morphine drip for pain. Do not be afraid to push the button if you need relief. You will be in a lot of pain the next couple of days if not the next couple of weeks. If you need anything ask the Nurse and she will contact me. I will be back first thing in the morning to check on you Agent Prentiss." I watched as Emily nodded and then the Doctor left the room. I looked at Emily and said "Do you feel up to talking about what happened? There is a Detective here that will need to get your statement and also we need it as well. If you do not feel up to it you can do it later." I saw the fear in her eyes but she nodded a little and said "I can talk about it. Can the Detective come in now so I can do it all in one go?" I nodded and said "Of course. JJ, Reid, Morgan, Garcia and your dad are here. Do you want them to come in?" She looked at the wall and said "It's best if they do. I only want to go over this once and I do not want everyone asking me what happened. If they can come in then lets do it that way. It will be easier." I looked at Dave who nodded and left the room to go find everyone.

I leaned down and gently kissed her head and said "You are okay. Nothing else will happen to you. At all times there is going to be guards posted outside your door as well as two of us in here with you. I am so sorry Prentiss. I wish I could take this all away from you." She looked up at me and said "Hotch it is not your fault. You had no way of knowing. I am fine." I just looked at her and then finally nodded. I knew that she was not fine but I was not going to push her right now. We both looked up when Detective Knoop and everyone else came in.

(EPOV)

I saw a man I didn't know and I looked up at Hotch. He gently squeezed my hand and said "Prentiss this is Detective Knoop." I looked at the Detective and he said "Hello, Agent Prentiss. Do you feel up to answering some questions for me?" I nodded and then bit my lip. The Detective took out a little notebook and then said "Do you know who did this to you?" I closed my eyes but then immediately opened them back up because I could see everything again that had been done to me. I could feel tears starting to pool in my eyes as I whispered "Yes, I know who did this to me."

I heard everyone gasp and my dad came and stood beside me right next to Aaron. The Detective said "Can you tell me what you remember of the attack please?" I looked away as I said "It was the guy that I went on a date with. His name is Nathan Hall. He insisted on walking me up to my door. So I let him because I thought that he insisted on doing it because of the way he was raised. When we got to my door he bent down to kiss me but I turned away so he got my cheek instead. I then unlocked my door and looked at him to thank him for the nice evening I had but I also told him it would not happen again. I then opened up my door and as I turned around to shut the door he pushed his way in." I had to stop to take in a breath because I felt as if I could not breathe.

The Detective looked at me and said "Take your time Agent Prentiss." I nodded a little and took in a couple deep breaths. Well as deep as a breath as I could take without it hurting me to much. My dad put his hand lightly on my shoulder and Aaron had a hand on my head and Dave was gently holding my unbroken hand. I felt safe with the three of them there. I took in one more breath and said "After he shut my door he started hitting and punching me. I went for my gun which I had strapped to my leg but he some how got it away from me. He then threw me to the ground and ripped my dress all the while he was still punching me. He forced himself on me and I kept screaming for help and screaming no. There is some that I do not remember but I do remember after he got done with me he picked up my gun and shot me. He also said he enjoyed what he did to me and that he would be back to do it again when I least expected it." I could see anger on Derek's and Spencer's face. Even Garcia looked angry and so did JJ but I could tell they were more concerned about me and how I was feeling. The Detective finished writing whatever it was that he was writing down and said "Thank you Agent Prentiss. We will look for this guy now. I am going to have guards stationed outside of your hospital room until we catch him." I nodded and he left the room.

JJ and Penelope both walked over to me and hugged me gently. JJ asked "Is there anything I can get for you?" I shook my head no and said "Thank you but no. Right now I just want this pain to go away." JJ nodded and said "Hon why don't you press the button for some pain meds. You need them after what you have been through." I nodded and did just that. Within minutes I was feeling sleepy. I tried to keep my eyes open because I was afraid that if I closed them I would feel unsafe again. Aaron leaned down and whispered "Close your eyes and go to sleep. I will be right here and I am not leaving you. But you need sleep if you want to get better." I looked at him drowsily and said "Promise you will stay?" He smiled at me and nodded and I finally let my eyes close.


	6. Hospital Stay

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed, added this story to their favorites list and story alerts. This chapter may or may not be longer than the others. I am going to do Emily's hospital stay in this chapter. So I hope that you like it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own the Nurses, Surgeon, Doctor, Police Detective and any other OC._

Hospital Stay

(EPOV)

I hated being in the hospital. Hotch and Dave both stayed in my hospital room with me the first night. I woke up a couple times and Hotch was sitting beside me each time. He would stroke my hair and whisper that I was safe and that nobody could hurt me now. I fell back asleep clutching his hand in mine each time. Today was my second day in the hospital. JJ and Spencer were sitting in my room with me because Dave and Hotch had to go into the office. I was disappointed but I held it in. Right before they left Hotch said "I will be back later today. If you need anything you have someone call me or you call me." I nodded at him and he smiled at me and then left.

I looked up as I heard the door to my hospital room open. I saw Spencer and JJ's hands go to the butt of their guns. They relaxed when they saw that it was my father. He walked in and said "How are you feeling Pumpkin?" I smiled at him calling me by the nickname he gave me. I moved a little and winced and said "I am doing fine Daddy. I'm in pain but the meds hurt. I just want out of here. Can you please get me out of here Daddy?" He leaned down and kissed me on the head and said "Pumpkin I would do anything for you but that. You could have died baby and you almost did more than once. You are staying here until the Doctor clears you." I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes and he said "Even those puppy dog eyes is not going to work on this one Emily. You are much to important to me and a lot of other people for you to get out of here this soon. Just try to stay calm and let the Doctors do what they need to. Then you can get out of here quicker." I finally nodded because I knew what he said was true.

I laid back in my bed thinking and closed my eyes but then they popped right back open. I looked at my dad and said "Have they found him yet?" He shook his head and said "No they are looking though. Washington PD, your team and even a couple of my guys are looking Pumpkin. He will not get away with what he did to you." I nodded and closed my eyes again. I felt someone take my hand and I opened my eyes to see my dad holding it. I looked at him and he just said "You sleep and I am going to hold your hand while you do. This way you know that someone is here with you." I smiled at that and then closed my eyes again. I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up sometime later and smiled at the sight that met my eyes. I do not know how long I had been asleep but Hotch had taken the place where my dad was when I fell asleep. I looked around my room and saw Dave talking to Derek over in the corner. They had some serious looks on their face but I did not know what they were talking about and I was not sure that I wanted to know. Hotch was asleep and I knew that he needed it. I finally came to a decision. I shook his arm and he woke up and said "What is wrong Emily? Are you okay? Do you need something?" I shook my head at him and said "Go home Hotch. You need sleep and you need a good nights sleep and you are not going to get it sitting there."

He shook his head at me and said "No, I am fine. I am not leaving." I looked at him and said "Yes you are. Derek and Dave are here. They will call or I will call if I need you or if something happens. Please Hotch go home. This way you can stay with me tomorrow if you want too. Plus I know that tonight you are supposed to have Jack. Go spend some time with your son Hotch." He finally gave in and said "Fine but I will be back in the morning. Jack wants to see you anyways." I smiled at him and nodded. He looked over to Dave and Derek and said "Alright you two I am heading home. You two stay with her tonight. She ordered me home and ordered me to see Jack so I am going. But you better call me if anything happens." I saw Derek and Dave nod and then Hotch leaned down and kissed me on the head and squeezed my hand and then left.

Dave came over and sat by me and said "How are you doing Em?" I looked at him and said "I am in pain but I am doing alright. Really Dave you guys do not need to worry about me." He looked at me and said "Emily you are family. Of course we are going to worry about you. By the way you are coming home with one of us so you need to choose. You can not fight this because if you want out of here you will go home with one of us." I nodded at him because I knew what he said was true. I looked at Dave and whispered "This goes no farther than us Dave. I am scared that he is going to come after me again. I saw the look in his eye when he did what he did to me. I do not know how to get through this."

He nodded at me and grabbed my hand and said "You get through this one day at a time. If you need to talk I am here for you. Nothing will happen to you. We are all here for you Emily. You are not alone. Just remember one thing Emily. We do not think less of you because this happened. If anything we think more of you because you managed to beat the odds more than once since this has happened. Hang on to that and lean on us when you need to. You're not weak by any means." I smiled at him even as tears ran out of my eyes. He smiled at me and wiped away my tears. I leaned back in the bed again and closed my eyes. I was so tired and I know it's because of the pain meds.

The days passed and someone was constantly with me. I had been in the hospital five days when the Doctor and Surgeon moved me out of ICU. For this I was extremely happy. Hotch stayed everyone other night with me and for that I was thankful. I grew closer to him and he did whatever he could to help me through this. The Doctor said if I wanted I could get out of bed and into a wheelchair for a bit each day. Hotch made sure he was always there when I wanted to go outside. I was still under guard at the hospital and one or two team members were with me at all times. Right now the team was on stand by because of what happened to me. Strauss has even stopped by to check on me which surprised me and the team. It seems that she is not as cold as I or everyone else has thought her to be.

I was reading one of my books when I heard my door open up. I did not look up because I knew it was probably one of the team members. I kept on reading even when I felt the person come close to the bed. I did look up when I heard the person say "Hello, daughter." I looked up and saw my mom standing there with worry and fear in her eyes. I sighed and closed my book and said "Hello, Mother. How are you?" She looked me incrediously and then said "I should be asking you that. I am not the one laying in a hospital bed. I am so sorry Emily. I did not know he would do what he did to you. I will take the blame if you blame me for it." I just looked at her and shook my head. I said "Mother, I do not blame you. How could you have known? But for future reference no more blind dates please." She nodded at me and sat down on my hospital bed and took a hold of my hand.

We just sat that way for a while and then she said "I have told the police and your team what I could about him. I also gave them his moms address and phone number." I nodded at her glad that she thought about that because I had not once thought about that. She kissed me on the cheek and said "I will be back to see you soon. I just got into the states and I came straight here. I am going to go home and freshen up and get some sleep. Call me if you need anything sweetie." I smiled at her and nodded. I watched her leave and then Derek came over to me from the corner he was sitting in and said "Are you okay Princess?" I just nodded and laid back on the bed and closed my eyes to sleep.

Another couple days passed and I was starting to get even more restless. One afternoon Hotch came in and told JJ and Spencer to go take a walk. They left my room and he came over and sat on my hospital bed. He kissed me on the head and then said "The Doctor told me that I could take you a walk around the grounds. Would you like that sweetheart?" I nodded at him and smiled. He lifted me up and put me in the wheelchair and then pushed me out of my hospital room. I saw two guards following us but at a far distance so I knew that I was safe. I shivered a little at the cold and Hotch stopped and pulled off his suit jacket and put it on me. I smiled and whispered "Thanks." He nodded and then said "The Doctor said if you keep improving that in a couple of days you can be released. I want you to come to my home Emily. That way I can keep an eye on you and you are close enough by that I know if you need anything I am there." I looked at him shocked. I never thought about going home with him. Dave had offered me his home as had Derek and also JJ. I looked at Hotch and then said "Are you sure Hotch? I do not want to cause problems for you with Jack." Hotch smiled and said "I am sure Emily. I want you where I can see you. Also if I have to work the Nurse that told me about you being in the hospital has agreed to come stay with you and help you during the day. She needs the extra money because of her sick grandmother. We have had her checked out so I know that she is on the up and up. Emily please do not fight me on this. Let me help you."

I finally nodded and he sighed and then he surprised me by pressing a quick kiss to my lips. When he stood back up he said "Thank you." I nodded at him and he continued pushing me around the garden for a while. He stayed with me at the hospital that night. That night and the following night I fell asleep thinking about the kiss he gave me. Why did he kiss me? What does it mean? I could not shut my mind down to it. I closed my eyes and thought about the days I have been in the hospital. He came every day as well as all the team members and my dad. My mom has even been in to see me every day since she got back in the States. Hotch was the only one though who I let push me in the wheelchair or that I let lift me. Come to think of it he was the only one that he himself wanted to do it. The one time Dave and Derek had tried with Hotch there they got a glare from Hotch. I wondered what that meant.

The day of my release came and Hotch had stayed the night before. He took all of today off as had all of the team. Apparently they were working on measures to make sure nobody knew where I was. The Nurse was already installed at Hotch's home. She was taking the next couple of weeks off and was going to be living at Hotch's with us. Hotch leaned in and kissed my temple and said "Are you ready to head home today?" I nodded and smiled at him. I wondered if he even notice that he called his house home to me. I was more than ready to get out of here.


	7. The Hotchner Men

**A/N: Wow you guys really do now how to make someone feel special. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites and to their story alerts. This chapter contains a little child abuse but nothing to bad.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Nurse Diane, the Doctor, the Surgeon, the Detective and any other OC. __ Yay me.!!!_

The Hotchner Men

(EPOV)

We got to Hotch's house and as I opened up the car door he said "Don't you think about it Prentiss. Give me one minute and I will come around and help you out." I sat back and sighed. If he was going to be like this the whole time I am going to go insane I thought to myself. He came over and helped me out of his car and then he wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me walk up to his door. Before he could even open it himself Spencer had it opened and came to the side that Hotch was not on and helped Hotch get me inside. Once we were in the door I said "I can make it to the front room you know. I don't need the help." Hotch and Spencer looked at each other and then continued helping me into the front room. I let out a groan of frustration.

Once Hotch and Spencer had me seated he said "Stay put and I will go out and get your things. Morgan come help me." I watched Derek nod and then he walked out of the living room with Hotch. I closed my eyes and sighed and Spencer said "Are you okay Em? Do you need something?" I shook my head and said "I am fine sweetie. Please do not worry about me." He looked at me and said "Of course I am going to worry about you. You are family Em and I love you." I felt tears gather in my eyes and said "I love you too Spencer but right now all this hovering is going to drive me insane. I promise to let you know if I'm not okay or if I need something. Okay?" He smiled at me and nodded. Hotch and Derek came back in with my stuff and set it down. Hotch came over to sit beside me and Derek sat on my other side. I looked around and saw JJ with Spencer and Dave talking to the Nurse that would be staying here. I looked at Hotch and said "Where is Penelope? I do not see her any where."

"She will be here shortly. She wanted to stop and get Chinese food for everyone so nobody had to cook tonight" Hotch said. I leaned back against the couch and nodded. My eyes closed but jerked back open when the doorbell rang. At once Dave, Derek, JJ, Spencer, and Hotch all had their guns drawn. Hotch jumped off of the couch and went to the door. He looked outside and then sighed and said "Put the guns away guys. Hailey is here with Jack." Everyone quickly put their guns away and Spencer, Dave, and Derek all gathered around me. I did not get to question why they were doing this before Hotch had the door opened.

(HPOV)

I sighed in irritation as I holstered my gun. I had told Hailey that I would pick Jack up this evening. I knew she was not going to take it good that Emily would be staying here at my home. I really could care less though. She has no room to talk and if she starts in to much I will just have to remind her of it. I took in a deep breath and then opened up the front door. I said "Hailey I told you I would pick him up this evening. What are you doing here?" She looked at me in shock and said "Well Aaron I have plans tonight so I thought I would drop him off. What is with all the cars out front? Are you going to invite me in or just talk to me on the doorstep?" I let out a breath and stepped back to allow her in. Jack said "Daddy!" I picked him up and hugged him and said "Hey buddy." He smiled at me as I carried him into the front room.

I put him on the floor and he made a bee line for Emily. Emily smiled at him and Dave picked him up and sat him on his lap and said "Now remember Jack you have to be careful with Emily." He nodded and said "Miss Em'ly I am happy that you are out of that place. Now I can sit next to you on Daddy's couch and we can watch T.V." I heard Emily laugh as she replied "I will watch T.V. with you if that is want you want Jack." Jack nodded his head enthusiastically and I laughed. I looked at Hailey and saw that she was glaring at me. I said "Is there a problem Hailey?" She looked at Emily and glared even harder and said in a loud voice "What in the hell is that bitch doing here?" I heard Emily gasp and then she tried to stand up. I hurried over to her and said "Sit down sweetheart." She shook her head no at me and said "I can stay at my place Hotch." I turned around and looked at Hailey and said "What in the hell is the matter with you? Do I need to remind you that you have no say so in my life anymore? You gave that right up the minute you cheated on me and the minute you left me!"

Hailey's mouth dropped open but before she could say anything I said "She is staying here and I do not care what you say. She just got out of the hospital today and she had almost died. You just had to go and be a bitch didn't you Hailey? You can leave now that Jack is here. I will have him back to you on Sunday by 8:00. Now get out of my house!" Hailey just kept looking at me and then she said angrily "She probably got what she deserved. Aaron how you can be so blind? You are a profiler for God's sake! She has been in love with you for a long while now." I looked at Hailey and said "If she has then that is our business not yours. And nobody deserves what happened to her. Now get out of here!" She still stood there and said "She is a slut Aaron. How can you not see that!" By this time I was getting even more pissed but JJ had stomped over to where Hayley was standing and actually slapped her.

I looked over at the couch where Jack was sitting watching us and trying to get Emily to quit crying. Jack may only be five years old but he understood what was being said. He looked at his mom with anger on his face and came over to me. What he said surprised me and then angered me. He said "Daddy I want to stay and live with you. Mommy is always bringing men home and doing stuff with them where I can see." Hailey gasped and said "You little terror you weren't supposed to tell him. What did I tell you would happen if you told him?" I could not stop her quick enough and she had smacked Jack. I took a step towards her and then stopped because suddenly Emily had her hand around Hailey's wrist and said "I believe you were told to leave. You can say anything you damn well please about me but I will not tolerate you hitting your own child. If Aaron does not see that Jack comes to live with him permanately I will. You ever come near that little boy again and I will hurt you. Do I make myself fuckling clear?" I watched as Hayley paled and then she jerked her hand out of Emily's grasp and ran from my house.

Jack ran over to me and hugged my legs crying. I lifted him up and said "It is okay Buddy. You can live with me alright? She will never touch you again." I felt him nod into my shoulder and then I felt Emily wrap the hand that was broken around me as she gently rubbed Jack's back with the other while whispering to him. I looked around my family and saw Reid comforting JJ and Dave was standing close behind Emily. The Nurse even came over to check on us. I carried Jack to the couch as Dave guided Emily and then helped her sit down. Jack crawled over and sat on Emily's lap but before I could get him off of her lap she said "He's fine Aaron. I will tell you if I start to hurt. For now let me hold him. Please?" I nodded at her and she wrapped her arms around him holding him close. I felt my heart swell with love and pride for this woman. I knew then that I was never going to be able to let her go but I also knew that I would have to go slow. I looked at Dave and he nodded and smiled at me. It looks like Emily has both Hotchner men wrapped around her finger.

**A/N: I know I made Hailey bad but I really didn't like her. This was the way that I wanted to write it. I'm sorry if I offended anybody.**


	8. Nightmares

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any names you do not recognize. Yay me!!! _

Nightmares

(HPOV)

The team stayed all day and we just sat around talking. Finally about 7:00 p.m. I saw Jack starting to doze off on Emily's lap so I said "Okay gang I am going to get Jack bathed and then put to bed. You guys are more than welcome to stay a while longer if you want too but I also think that Prentiss needs to go to bed soon." Everyone nodded and I picked Jack up and took him upstairs to the Master bathroom and bathed him. As I was bathing him he said "Daddy can I really stay with you now?" I looked at him and smiled and said "If that is what you want you can. You know your going to have to talk about what your mother has done to you Buddy but not tonight. I will contact my lawyer tomorrow. When I go out of town though you will have to stay with Penelope. Will that be alright with you son?"

Jack looked up at me and smiled and said "I like Pen daddy. She makes me laugh and doesn't make me feel like I have to be quiet all the time. Is Miss Em'ly staying here with us Daddy? I want to help take care of her." I nodded at him and said "Yes, she will be staying here with us for a while. I also need to tell you that you are not to answer the phone or door without me beside you. A bad man hurt Miss Em'ly so we are keeping her under guard to keep an eye on her. More often then not most of the team will be here and so will Miss Em'ly's dad." He nodded at me and then I got him out of the tub and dried him and put his pajamas on him. I then carried him to bed and read him a story but even before I was half way through it he was out like a light. I pulled his door shut but not all the way and made my way back downstairs.

I saw how pale Emily was and knew it was time for bed for her. I looked for the Nurse and said "Nurse Fulton do you need to check anything on her before I take her to bed? I think she needs to be laying down." The Nurse walked over to where Emily was with a little bag and took out a thermometer and blood pressure cuff along with some pills. Once she was done taking Emily's blood pressure and temp she said "Her blood pressure is a little high so she does need to get to bed. I will come up with you so that I can also check her stitches. Agent Prentiss I am going to give you a pain pill. I can see that you are in pain so you will take it." I could tell that Emily was in a lot of pain because she did not fight the Nurse. She took the pills and then the Nurse and I both helped her to stand up. Emily looked around and said "Good night guys." Everyone replied back and the Nurse and I walked her upstairs. I put her in the bedroom next to mine because Jack had the one across the hall. I stepped out into the hallway as the Nurse helped her change and looked at her stitches. The Nurse called out "You can come back in now Agent Hotchner."

I went back in and said "You can call me Aaron or Hotch, Nurse Fulton." She smiled and said "Only if you call me Diane." I nodded at her and then walked over to Emily. I leaned down and kissed her on the head and said "If you need anything shout. I will be next door sleeping and Diane has the room down the hall. Are you sure your okay?" Emily nodded at me and said "I am fine Aaron. I am just sleepy. Goodnight." I smiled and said "Goodnight" and then walked out of the room followed by Diane.

(EPOV)

I laid in the bed with my eyes open waiting on the pain pills to kick in. Even though I was very tired I knew that I would not get any sleep until the pain meds have had a chance to work because of how much pain I was in. I knew I should have said something sooner but I hated sleeping all the time. Although I made a vow to myself that tomorrow I would ask for them when I needed them. I think I would talk to Diane and see if maybe during the day she could just give me half of one when I asked for it. I wanted to be able to talk to my friends and spend time with Jack. I still can not believe that Hailey had smacked him. It hurt like hell when I got up off of the couch as quick as I did but there was no way in hell I was going to stand for that even if I was hurt badly myself.

I felt the pain meds starting to kick in so I shut my eyes. As I awaited sleep to come I thought about how Hotch has been. He has actually called me sweetheart a couple times but I do not think that he has meant anything by it. Hotch is just being Hotch and taking care of people that are hurt. How I wish that he felt the way that I did. I started having feelings for him a long time ago but I have hid it from him and everyone else. I would continue to do so because it is what is best for everyone. Nothing good could come of it.

I can finally feel myself falling asleep and I let it take me. I do not know when I started to dream but I did. I was back in my apartment and Nathan was beating me and raping me. I fought as hard as I could but it didn't do any good. I screamed "No! No! GET OFF OF ME!"

It was then I felt someone shaking me and I did the only thing I could because I was still stuck in my nightmare and thought that it was real. I lashed out and connected to the person who was shaking me. I heard someone say "Emily come on wake up. Wake up sweetheart you are safe I promise." I finally came to and sitting on the bed next to me was Hotch. I looked at him and said "Oh my God I hit you. I am so sorry." He shook his head and pulled me into him as he said "Shh, sweetheart it is alright. I know it was not me that you were lashing out at. Do you want to talk about it?" I took in a deep breath and said "I was back in my apartment and Nathan was kicking me and hitting me and then he was raping me. I kept screaming and tried to fight him off but it did no good at all. God I can still feel his hands on me. I feel so dirty."

I felt Hotch tense and then he relaxed and said "You are not dirty Emily. If you do not believe anything else then believe that. You are a survivor and we are all here for you. I am here for you and I am not going anywhere sweetheart. Do you think you can sleep now?" I nodded and he stood to get up off of the bed and I said frantically "No please stay with me until I at least get to sleep." He sat back down and then laid down onto the bed. He pulled me back into his arms and I laid my head on his chest. I felt his fingers comb through my hair as I slowly fell back to sleep.

(HPOV)

I felt her fall asleep on my chest and as I tried to move her back to her pillow she curled further into me. I decided then that I would just sleep with her in case she had another nightmare. I wish that this had not had happened to her but since it did I would make sure that she got through this. I want to tell her how I feel but I know that especially right now I can not. I will just have to hold it in but still show her in little ways.

I layed back on the bed and got more comfortable and turned on my side facing her. I wrapped my arms around her a little tighter and then drifted off to sleep myself. It felt wonderful to have her in my arms and if this is what she needs then this is what she will get. If I can make her feel safe then I will do anything in my power to do so. Even in my sleep I felt the bed dip so I made my way back to the land of the living and saw Jack. I whispered "Are you okay Buddy?" He whispered "I had a nightmare and went to sleep with you but you were not in your room. I then came in here and you were here. Is Miss Em'ly okay daddy?" I sighed and said "She will be in time Buddy. She had a nightmare too." I could make out him nodding his head and then he said "Then we will all sleep together. Night Daddy I love you." I chuckled and said "Night buddy and I love you too." I watched as he curled into Emily's back and I think she could tell subconsciously because she turned over and wrapped her arms around him. I smiled at the picture it made and then wrapped my arms around her. I sure could get use to this I thought to myself as I finally fell back asleep.


	9. Good News and Bad Things

**A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews and who have added this story to their favorites and story alerts. I am glad that you are enjoying the story.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any names that you do not realalize. Yay me!!! _

Good News and Bad Things

(EPOV)

I have been at Aaron's now close to a week. That first morning I woke up here I was shocked to see not only Aaron in bed with me but Jack as well. Now I am so use to it that I do not know if I could give it up or not. I now sleep in Aaron's room instead of the one next to his so that Jack can find him easier. Aaron decided since I tend to sleep with less nightmares when I have him in the same bed that I might as well sleep in his bed. I actually love sleeping in his bed. I some how am always waking up with his arms around me and it is not uncomfortable at all like I thought it would be. In fact I love waking up in his arms.

Jack has been great and I love him to pieces already. More often then not he is constantly sitting on my lap and I do not mind at all. He takes all the pain away that I feel. Diane has been wonderful and it seems that her and Dave have hit it off really well. The team is constantly coming over to check on me and Aaron has taken this last week off of work. The one thing I worry about is that the police have still not found Nathan. I also worry about Hailey and what she would do not that Aaron has actively sought custody of Jack.

On this particular morning I woke up to a sharp pain in my side and I had to calm myself down. I took one look at a sleeping Aaron and decided I did not want to wake him up. We were both woke up last night with one of Jack's nightmares. I slipped out of the bed carefully and slowly not only so that I did not wake Aaron up but so that I did not hurt myself any further. I hobbled into the bathroom and did what I had to do. Once I was done I looked down as I flushed the toilet and what I saw actually elated me. Without meaning to I yelled "Thank God, oh Thank You God." I actually even did a little dance. But the dance caused me to double over in pain and then next thing I know I am getting sick.

I must have woke Aaron up because as I was getting sick I felt him hold my hair back and rub my back while he said "Are you okay Emily?" Once I was done getting sick he helped me stand up and I beamed a smile at him. He looked at me shocked and then said "Why are you smiling when you just got sick?" I laughed as I washed my hands and then brushed my teeth. I looked up when I heard Diane say "Emily are you okay? I heard you yelling." I looked at her and smiled and said "Damn straight I am okay. Guess what I just learned?"

I saw Aaron look at Diane and then Diane look at Aaron and they both said at the same time "What". I laughed and said "I am not pregnant! I am so relieved." Diane looked at me and said "How do you know that?" I laughed again and said "Because I just got my period. Speaking of that I need some femine products." Diane laughed also and said "I am happy for you honey. I know that you have been worried about possibly being pregnant. If you tell me what you want I will go get you some. I have to go pick up some things from the store myself." I nodded at her and told her what I wanted and she then nodded and said "That is what I use too. Okay I will be back in about a half an hour or so. Take a half of a pill because I can see that you are in pain." I nodded at her and smiled and then she turned and left Aaron and me standing alone.

I looked up at him and smiled and he actually smiled back at me. He leaned forward and kissed me on the head and said "I am proud of you sweetheart. I know this has been hard on you but you are doing great. Now how about we go down and cook some breakfast before Jack gets up." He put out his hand and I grabbed it and he picked me up in his arms and carried me out of the bathroom and then out of his bedroom and down the stairs. I really was ecstatic that I was not pregnant. Don't get me wrong I would love to have a baby but I do not want one made that way. Actually I thought to myself I would love to have Aaron's baby. I slammed my mind shut on that type of thought because I knew that it would never happen.

(HPOV)

I am so happy for Emily and she is actually smiling a genuine smile. I helped her down the steps and then we went into the kitchen. I sat her in a chair as I got the ingredients out to make French Toast. I have found that she loves French Toast just as much as Jack does. I start to cook it and after finishing it I go back upstairs to get Jack. I heard him moving around so I knew that he was up. I found him playing so I said "Hey buddy you ready for some breakfast? I fixed your favorite." He jumped up and ran to me and I barely caught him. I laughed all the way back downstairs.

Once we were downstairs I saw that Emily had already dished everyone up a plate so I looked at her and said "You did not have to do that." She smiled and said "I know but I wanted too. Plus I am starving and if I do not eat soon you will hear me get cranky." I laughed because I knew she was telling the truth. If she does not eat when she gets hungry she really does become very cranky. We ate in silence and then once we were done I rinsed off all of the dishes and put them in the washer. I then went to the table and picked Emily up and carried her to the couch and then brought the foot stool to her so that her leg could be propped up. She looked at me and said "You know I do have a set of crutches I can use. You do not have to keep carrying me. You are going to hurt yourself if you do." I raised an eyebrow at her and she just huffed and turned her head away.

I reached over and grasped her chin in my hand and turned her back towards me. I looked into her eyes as I said "Emily carrying you is something I want to do. Plus it is easier me carrying you than using your crutches because of your broken hand. I do not want to see you in anymore pain. So please let me continue to do so?" I saw her looking at me intently and then she smiled and said "Okay Aaron if it really makes you feel better than I will allow you to do so. God, I wish I had something to work on. I hate being off of work." I sighed and said "I know you do but you will be back soon. You need to take care of yourself sweetheart." I saw her blush and I wondered why.

I got up to start a load of laundry when I heard the doorbell go off. I looked at my watch and saw what time it was and thought who in the hell would be here at 10:00 in the morning without calling first. I knew that it was not Diane because she got back a little bit ago. I heard Diane yell "I got it Aaron." I shrugged and kept putting the dirty clothes into the washer. I tensed when I heard Emily yell "What the fuck do you want now?" My first thought was that the guy who hurt her had found her but I quickly discarded that thought and then I heard Emily say "Jack, sweetie go and find your daddy and then hide." I knew then that it was Hailey and my stomach and heart clenched. Jack came running to me and I whispered "Call Uncle Dave and tell him what is going on. I want you to hide and not come out until I tell you that it is safe. Okay?" He nodded and I gave him my cell phone.

I walked into the front hallway and saw that Hailey had barged her way past Diane and was pointing something at Emily. I took a closer look and saw that it was a gun. I sent a silent prayer up that Dave would get here quick. I said "Hailey what do you think you are doing?" She glared at me and said "I am taking back what is mine. She took my family away from me. You and Jack belong to me." I shook my head and said as calm as I could "No, Hailey you filed for divorce because I would not leave the BAU. You took Jack away from me. Hell even before you left me you were having an affair. Not only have you been sleeping with different men you have been doing it in front of our son and you have even hit our son. Emily did not take me away from you. You chose to leave. Even when I offered to get back with you after Foyet was finished off you chose not to get back together. How in the hell do you think that Emily is to blame?"

I kept walking closer but stopped when she cocked the gun and pointed it at Emily's head. Hailey glared even harder and said "Aaron how in the fuck can you be so blind? She is in love you with and hell she is even living with you. By the way I saw on the news who you guys were looking for. Did you know that is who I am currently dating? I got him to ask his mom to set him up with Emily. I knew that his mom knew her mom. It was the perfect plan and you never even knew. He couldn't finish what he was supposed to but I can. And if I don't then he will." I heard Emily gasp and saw that she had tensed. I watched as she took a step towards Emily. I moved again taking the focus off of Emily for a short minute as I saw Diane opening up the door again. I could see cars pulling up into the driveway. I felt relieved that finally someone was here that would be armed. I have my gun and Emily's back-up gun locked up.

Emily took another step closer to Hailey and said "You bitch how could you do that? How could you knowingly put someone's life at risk? What in sam hell have I ever done to you? I never once gave you reason to believe I was after Aaron. Even after you two were divorced and I started having feelings for him I never once acted on them. Damn it what kind of woman do you think I am? Do you really think I would jepordize his career? I am in no way like you. I would never make him choose between his career and me. Why do you think I never once told him that I love him? If you want to shoot me then do it but know this you only have one chance. Because if you miss I will take you down regardless of my injuries from the man you call your boyfriend! As for me taking Jack away from you I never tried. You are the one who screws every Tom, Dick, and Harry in front of him! How can you call your selfish ass a mother?" I stood in shock as Emily admitted to loving me. I watched in horror as Hailey pulled the trigger.


	10. What the Hell

**A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews and added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any names you don't recognize. Yay me! _

What the Hell

(HPOV)

I watched in horror as Hailey pulled the trigger. I heard Diane scream and saw Emily lurch forward. I could see blood and that is what pushed me into action. But before I could do anything Emily had the gun out of Hailey's hand and had her on the floor. Dave, Morgan, and Reid all ran in with JJ and Garcia behind them. I just watched as Emily pinned Hailey to the floor. I stepped closer and Emily turned her head towards me and said "Not yet. I have a few things to say." I just nodded but said "Dave, Reid, and Morgan keep your guns trained on her. JJ picks up the discarded gun. Diane can you run and check on Jack?" I saw everyone nod and I stood there and listened to what Emily had to say.

(EPOV)

As Hailey fired her weapon at me I jumped forward so thankfully when I jumped forward I moved to the side as I did it so the bullet only grazed me. I hit the gun out of Hailey's hand and then pushed her onto the floor and straddled her. I have had it with this bitch trying to hurt the people I loved. I was also seeing red because of what she had admitted to doing. I can not believe that she felt that I was a big enough threat to have someone try to kill me. I felt rather than saw Aaron standing behind me so I looked over my shoulder at him and said "Not yet. I have a few things to say." He nodded and then looked at Dave and said "Dave, Reid, and Morgan keep your guns trained on her. JJ please pick up the discarded gun. Diane can you run and check on Jack?" I heard people doing what they were told.

I looked at Hailey and saw that she was glaring at me. I said in a calm voice "You realalize that you just fucked yourself completely don't you? Not only will you be charged for attempted murder on a Federal Officer but you will also be charged for conspiracy to commit murder. Not to mention the fact that you will be charged for aiding and abetting a criminal and accessory to an Attempted Murder on a Federal Officer. How stupid can you be seriously? You know Hailey I use to actually like you and thought that you and Aaron would get back together. Now I am glad that you did not. You were right about me loving Aaron but he never knew about how I felt. I would have gone to my grave never telling him how I feel because that is what you do when you love someone. You don't tell them something that you think will hurt them. I never wanted Aaron to know how I felt because I did not want him to think that he had to do or say anything after he was told. You just love ruining people's lives don't you, you bitch? Well guess what you ruined your own. I will make sure that you get the longest sentence possible. I hope you rot in jail you fucking bitch!"

After I finished talking I slapped her across the face. I then looked over at Dave because right now I could not bare to look at Aaron and said "Help me up please Dave?" Dave holstered his gun as he helped me up and then Reid and Morgan pulled Hailey up off of the floor and cuffed her. I turned towards Aaron and barely looked at him while Dave had his arm around my waist and I leaned into him and whispered "Take me upstairs please Dave?" He nodded and yelled "Diane I'm taking Emily upstairs. You need to check her over please." I smiled at Dave as he picked me up and started up the steps. I could see Aaron following us and I looked at him and said "Not right now Aaron. I need to be alone." I saw him frown but he nodded and walked back down the stairs.

Once Dave had me laid on the bed he looked down at me and said "Emily, you know that Aaron loves you don't you? He has loved you since before even his divorce was filed. I think Hailey seen that." I just shook my head at him and he sighed. Diane came in and saw the gash that the graze had done and she said "I'm going to stitch it up and give you a shot of antibiotics. I know that you would prefer to stay here than go back to the hospital." I nodded and smiled at her silently giving her my thanks. Dave leaned down and whispered "You are going to have to eventually talk to him you know." I nodded and bit my lip.

Dave left the room and shut the door behind him. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. I can not believe that I admitted to loving Aaron. I have loved him for longer than I can remember. I thought to myself I was now going to have to find another place to stay. He is not going to want me to stay here now that he knows how I feel. I looked up as I heard a knock on my door. I said "Come in." In walked JJ and Garcia and they had Jack with them. I smiled and said "Hey baby are you alright?" Jack ran over and climbed up onto the bed and cuddled into me. JJ and Garcia just looked at me and I said "Not right now you guys. Maybe I will talk about it with you later." They both nodded but sat down on the bed and just started talking. Soon I felt my eyes begin to drop and I opened them back up and looked at Jack and saw that he had fallen asleep. I let my eyes close again and I too fell asleep.

(HPOV)

I felt my heart break as Emily shut me out. I saw Dave coming back downstairs and I said "Is she alright?" Dave nodded and said "She is fine Aaron. Diane stitched her up and gave her a shot so that the antibiotic can kick in quicker. She loves you Aaron so give her time. She seems to think though that you do not think of her that way." I sighed and shook my head. I looked at him and said "How can she think that? Does she think I just kiss anyone on the head? I guess I'm going to have to sit her down and talk to her but I will not push her. I will give her time and try to make her see that I do love her and that I am in love with her." Dave smiled and said "That's the spirit. She will come to see it Aaron. She just isn't use to people showing her affection or that they love her so she is a little slower on seeing it even if she is a great profiler." I laughed and nodded my head. Dave, Spencer, and Morgan all visited for a while and then left to head back to the office. JJ and Garcia came back downstairs and JJ said "Her and Jack are asleep. We will be back tonight." I nodded and hugged both of them and showed them out.

I then walked up the stairs and into the bedroom that Emily was originally given. I loved the sight of her and Jack sleeping cuddled together. I sighed and climbed in besides Emily and pulled her close to me. She immediately cuddled into me and I smiled. This felt right to me. I knew then that things would be okay. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

**2 weeks later**

(EPOV)

Things were going great between Aaron and me even though we never talked about what was disclosed on the day that Hailey showed up. I woke up later that night in his arms and I started to believe that maybe he did have feelings for me like I do for him. Since then we have grew closer and he is constantly touching me in little ways. Rather if its when he walks by me he pats me on the head or shoulder or we are sitting down watching a movie and he pulls me into him and we cuddle as we watch the movie. Every night I sleep in his arms and usually I wake up in his arms and sometimes I wake up with Aaron holding me and Jack in his arms.

Aaron had to go into the office today and Jack was in Daycare because today I had a Doctor appointment for a check up. Diane brought me which I was happy for. There was something I wanted to ask the Doctor and I did not want to do it in front of Aaron. Finally was called back and Diane said "Would you like me to come back with you?" I smiled and nodded. She has become a close friend to me and she had even started dating Dave. She handed me my crutches and helped me stand up. As of today it's been four weeks since I was attacked by Nathan.

We got back to the Doctor's room and Diane helped me onto the exam table. A Nurse took my blood pressure, temperature, and pulse. Once that was done she said "The Doctor will be in shortly." I nodded and she left the room. I looked at Diane and said "Can I ask you a favor?" She smiled and nodded and said "Of course you can sweetie." I grinned and said "I am going to ask the Doctor if it is okay to resume sexual activity. If he says yes do you think it would be possible for you to take Jack some where for a while so that I can try to seduce Aaron?" Diane laughed and said "Of course it will be possible. In fact I will call Dave and see if he wants to go to the movies tonight. There is a new one that just came out that I know Jack will love." I smiled my thanks to her as the Doctor walked in.

After the Doctor had checked me over he said "From the X-Rays that were taken before you came here your cast can come off of both your leg and your hand. Also your ribs seem to be healing nicely. I can let you go back on light duty in a week but if you guys get called out then I either want you to stay on a desk job or just at any precinct that you go to. Also I still don't want you alone for at least another month or so because I know that your ribs are still giving you fits. Any questions?" I nod and ask the Doctor "Can I resume sexual relations?" The Doctor laughed and said "Yes but I would advise you to be on top or at least make sure the guy you are sleeping with is gentle." I smiled even as I felt myself blushing.

After leaving the Doctor's office Diane called Dave and asked him about going to the movies with Jack. He told her yes so I knew that would work out. I then set to make plans for tonight for me and Aaron. I just hoped that he would corporate.


	11. Special Night

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any names you do not recognize. Yay me!!! _

**A/N: There will be some mature adult content in this chapter!!!**

Special Night

(EPOV)

Diane had made plans with Dave for tonight and also informed Dave that he was to do whatever it was that he had to do to make Aaron stay at the office until at least 6:00 this evening. Diane helped me shower because I was a little off balance with just getting the use of my leg back. After I showered we went through my clothes and picked out a strapless red dress. Even though I was going to wear a dress I had decided against shoes because she was not sure she would be able to walk in them just yet. After putting the dress on Diane did my hair and then helped me to do my make up. I had picked out a matching red strapless bra and panties to go along with the dress along with a garter belt and stockings. I wanted to make Aaron drool. Once we were done with my make up and hair Diane took a step back and actually whistled. I blushed as she said "Woman you are going to knock the breath out of him. I would not be surprised if he could not keep his hands off of you before or during dinner." Even though I was blushing I still laughed.

Diane got ready and then got Jack ready and said "Just call me when you guys are through. Dave said if it gets to late Jack and I can sleep over at his house." I smiled and said "Thank you so much for doing this for me. It really does mean a lot." She nodded and said "You deserve tonight. I hope that you have fun." I looked down to Jack and said "Okay baby boy I love you and I will see you late tonight or in the morning. Have fun with Uncle Dave and Aunt Diane." He threw himself at me and said "I will Mommy Em'ly." I felt tears well in my eyes when he called me that but I said "Okay sweetheart and if you need anything you call. Do you got your teddy?" He smiled and held it up. After he gave me another hug and kiss he said "Bye Mommy Em'ly and I love you. You and Daddy have some fun tonight too." I laughed because that was exactly what I had in mind.

Diane had ran out and got us some food for a candle light dinner and I had it in the oven heating. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:00. I picked up my cell and dialed Dave. He answered with "Rossi" and I said "Hey has Aaron left yet?" He laughed and said "No but I will go make him leave. I'm getting ready to leave to meet up with Diane and my Godson. Have fun tonight Emily." I laughed and said "Oh I will if he will coroporate." I heard Dave laughing as he hung up with me. I looked around and made sure everything was set. I then went over and sat on the couch to wait.

(HPOV)

I kept glancing at the clock and wondering why I have not left yet to head home to Emily and Jack. I looked up as I heard footsteps outside my office and saw the reason why I had yet to leave. Every time I tried to Dave has stopped me. I knew something was up but Dave was not giving me any information or answers even though I constantly ask him. Dave finally walked in and said "I am heading out now. You want to walk out with me?" I stood up and nodded and said "Yes I am more than ready to leave here. I have been for the last three hours." Dave laughed and said "I promise you Aaron everything is alright. Have fun tonight and I will see you tomorrow." He slapped me on the back while laughing and I just nodded and then walked over and got in my car and left and headed home to the woman that I love and my son.

I walked into my dark house wondering where Emily and Jack were. I called out "Emily, Jack where are you?" I heard laughter and followed it into the living room There Emily sat with a candle flickering beside her. My breath caught in my chest as I took in what she was wearing. I watched as she stood up slowly and walked towards me. I let my eyes travel down her body and I smiled when I saw that she no longer had a cast on her leg. When she was standing in front of me she said "I hope you don't mind but Diane took Jack to the movies and dinner. They were meeting up with Dave and I thought we could use this time to talk." I nodded at her and then once again let my eyes roam over her. She had on a short red strapless dress with no shoes. Before I could stop myself I pulled her into my arms and my head bent down and then finally my lips were on hers.

I felt her mouth open up and I pushed my tongue into her mouth. I felt and heard her moan and it made me want her even more. I finally took my mouth off of hers because I could not breathe. She smiled at me and said "Dinner can wait but I can't." I looked at her in shock and said "Are you sure Emily?" I saw her nod so before she could say anything else I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing my neck as I walked her up to my bedroom. I laid her gently on the bed and started kissing her. As I was kissing her I was running my hands all over her body.

My hands brushed the side of her breast and I heard her gasp. That lighted the fire in me even more. I sat up and lifted her up to a sitting position and then helped her stand. I unzipped her dress as I was kissing and sucking on her neck. I then took her dress off of her and then I unsnapped her bra and turned her to where her back was pressed against me. I let my hands gently slide over her breast and then cup them while my thumb played with her nipples. She gasped and moaned "Aaron, I need you now. We can go slower later on tonight. But for now I need you and I need to feel you inside me." I lost it then. I quickly stripped my own clothes off of me and then laid her back on the bed. I pulled her panties down along with her stockings but kept the garter belt on. I loved seeing her in nothing but that.

I then leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips and then trailed kisses down her neck and to her chest. Once at her chest I sucked one of her breast into my mouth as my fingers made there way to her center. As I ran my finger over her slit she arched off of the bed and moaned again. I then started playing with her clit while I suckeled on her breast. I felt her hand grasp my erection and I groaned. I slid one finger into her and then another and soon I had her gasping as she came. I then covered her with my body and looked into her eyes as I slowly slid into her. I slid in a couple inches and then pulled out and went back in. Finally she had enough of me teasing her as I pushed into her again she lifted her hips up and then I was all the way into her and very deep.

I kissed her as I started thrusting in and out of her. She tore her mouth from mine and moaned "Deeper Aaron I need you deeper and harder." I started thrusting into her harder and deeper and which each thrust I felt her tighten around me. She wrapped her legs around me pushing me deeper into her and I lost it. I looked into her eyes and grabbed her hips gently as I started thrusting deeper and faster into her. I took one hand off of her hip and reached down in between our bodies and put one finger on her clit. I pressed on her clit as I thrust harder into her and she screamed. I felt her cum all around me which in turn made me cum. I shouted "Oh God Emily, yes baby yes!" as I came in her. I collapsed on top of her but rolled over onto my side pulling her with me even as I was still inside her. She moved a little and I could feel myself growing hard again.

I looked into her eyes and smiled and said "Emily, I love you. I just thought that you should know." Her whole face lit up with my words and she said "I love you too Aaron. I think Diane and Jack can stay at Dave's tonight. What do you think?" I nodded at her and said "I think that is a good idea. I want it to be just us tonight. You don't regret this do you sweetheart?" She shook her head at me and I smiled. We ended up staying in bed for a couple more hours before we made it downstairs to eat. After we ate I called Dave and asked him to keep Jack over and he agreed while laughing. I knew then that he knew or at least suspected what Emily had planned tonight. Tonight was a very special night and it made me love Emily even more.

I looked at her and said "So what exactly did the Doctor say sweetheart?" She laughed and said "He said I could resume sexual relations. He also said my ribs were healing nicely and that I could return to light duty in a week. He said if I did not want to stay at the BAU while you guys were out in the field then I could go but to stay in the precinct for at least the next month. He also does not want me alone at my own place for at least another month because he is afraid that I will hurt myself more by straining." He smiled and then looked a little uncomfortable so I looked and said "What is it Aaron?"

He sighed and said "Would you consider just moving in here permanately with me? If you do not want to sleep with me every night that is fine but I would love it if you would live with Jack and I. I have found that I love living with you and the thought of you moving back to your own place makes me sad." I smiled at him and said "I would love to live here with you Aaron. I too have gotten use to living with you and the thought of being in a house that does not have you in it living with me actually hurts me." I was relieved that she had agreed to live with me. She then grinned wickedly at me and said "And I very much will be sleeping with you every night Aaron. I love feeling your arms around me when I go to sleep and I love waking up in them every morning. Besides I love what we did tonight and I very definitely want to do it every chance we get." I grinned back at her and carried her back up to bed and once again made sweet love to her. I then pulled her into my arms and we both fell asleep with big smiles on our faces.


	12. Family Day

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I am really glad that you are liking the story. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or their story alerts. I would have had this chapter up last night but I was in a slight car accident. So I am updating now. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter may be a bit longer than the others. At least it was when I wrote it on paper.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any names you do not recognize. _

Family Day

(HPOV)

I woke up with Emily in my arms and I just laid looking at hr. I felt a smile pulling at my face as I looked at her. I thought over everything we did last night and I smiled even more. As I laid there watching her sleep I decided to let her sleep while I fixed her breakfast and then I would bring it to her in bed. I quickly got out of the bed but I did so slowly so that I would not wake her up.

When I got downstairs I started some bacon and then mixed up some pancake batter. Once I put the pancakes on I picked up my cell phone and dialed Dave. When he answered I said "Hey may what do you think about having a cookout today?" Dave laughed and said "That sounds good Aaron. It will be nice seeing everyone outside of work and not being at a hospital. We can have the cookout here at Little Creek. How did last night go?" I smiled and thought about last night and said "It went very good Dave. We talked, ate supper and talked some more. Well we also did other things but I am not saying what. I really love her Dave and I told her so. After I confessed to loving her she looked at me and told me for the first time that she loves me. I thought that my heart was going to bust out of my chest when she looked me in the eyes and told me. Also to let you know I have asked her to move in permanately with Jack and I. I have gotten so use to her being here that I honestly think it would kill me if she moved back out. She said she would love to move in with us. So one day soon we are going to have to move her. I figure if all of us pitch in that we can get it done in a day. Also I will buy supper for everyone."

Dave laughed and said "I will help you out and you know that. I am pretty sure that the others will as well. We have actually seen that you two were in love with each other for almost a year now Aaron. You sure are slow on the uptake for a profiler." I laughed at that and said "Well love can be blind. I knew that I had feelings for her but I was afraid to tell her how I felt. Now I am happy that I have. I do not remember ever being this happy even in my early years with Hailey. It is like Emily is my soul mate." I turned the bacon and flipped the pancakes as I continued to talk to Dave. I also started a pot of coffee. I also poured us each a glass of orange juice.

"What do you think about meeting up about noon? I will call everyone else so that you don't have too. I will also call and invite Emily's dad. I would invite her mom but she had to fly out last night." Dave asked. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 10:00 now so I said "That will be perfect. That gives me enough time to wake Emily up and serve her breakfast in bed. How is Jack doing?" Dave laughed at that and said "He ha a blast last night and is playing with Diane right now. He loves Diane almost as much as he does me. After the movie we went out and had pizza and he got to play a couple games. That reminds me he won a stuffed bear last night and he said he is going to give it to Emily. Your son loves that woman Aaron. It was Emily this and Emily that. So you best keep her Aaron or you will have a lot of unhappy people." I closed my eyes while I smiled. I am glad that Jack loves Emily.

I said "Oh I plan on keeping her Dave. Nothing could make me give her up and that is including our job. If Strauss some how finds out and tries to have her transferred to another team or tries to fire me I will fight her on it. I am not giving Emily up. She is my life just like Jack is." Dave sighed and said "She would not dare try anything Aaron. If she does she will feel my wrath. You two are great together and you love each other. So that is all that matters. Alright man I will see you later. Take your woman breakfast. I am going to get my woman to eat." We hung up and I poured two cups of coffee. One for Emily and one for me. I put the food onto a plate and then put the plate along with the two glasses of OJ and two mugs of coffee on the tray and carried it upstairs.

Once I got into the bedroom I set the tray on the dresser and walked over to the bed. I smiled at the sight that Emily made laying on my bed. I sat down beside her and leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes started to flutter as she moaned a little. I grinned at the sound she made and then I said "Sweetheart come on and open those beautiful eyes for me. We are due at Dave's at noon and its now 10:15. I brought you breakfast in bed." I leaned down and kissed her again and then she opened her eyes up and sat up. She smiled and whispered "Good Morning handsome." I smiled back at her and then kissed her again quickly and said "Good morning beautiful." I then got up and out of the bed and went and got the breakfast tray. I sat the tray over her lap as I said "We need to eat and then we need to shower and get ready. We are due at Dave's at noon. We are going to have a cookout."

She smiled at me and then started eating. We actually ended up feeding each other as we ate. She sipped on her orange juice after she had drank her coffee. I ended up drinking my orange juice first and then started on my coffee. After we ate I took the dishes back downstairs and to the kitchen. I decided to go ahead and clean up while I was down there thinking that Emily would get in the shower while I was doing this. I kept listening for the shower to start but it never did. I quickly finished putting the dishes in the dish washer because I was starting to get worried about Emily. I thought that maybe she was in pain and had not told me so that I would not worry about her. Silly woman did she not know that I will worry about her anyways just because I love her? I made a vow to myself to tell her that. There is not anything she can do to make me not worry. You worry about the ones you love and care about and she along with Jack is on the top of the list.

I went back upstairs and found Emily just getting out of the bed. I walked over to her and pulled her gently into my arms and kissed her head. I looked down at her smiling and said "Sweetheart are you doing okay today? Are you in pain? What can I do to help you baby? Please tell me!" She laughed and then said "Aaron I promise you I am fine. Actually I am doing wonderful this morning. Yes, I am in a little bit of pain but the pain is a good pain. It's not my ribs or anything that is hurting. I hurt in a good way from last night. I actually hurt in places I never knew you could hurt at. Aaron I promise you I will let you know if I am in pain." I laughed and said "Sweetheart I hurt it in places that I never thought a man could hurt at also. You know I have to tell you this. I have never felt like this even in the early years of my marriage to that bitch. Last night I did things with you that I have never done. I have never felt like I could not keep my hands off of someone. Now with you all I want to do is touch you and make love to you. It is a wonderful feeling. I just hope that when we are at work I can keep my hands to myself." She laughed at me and said "If you get the urge just tell me to meet you in a supply room closet. Aaron I have never felt like this either. You make my body feel things I never knew possible or maybe I did know but nobody could make me feel them. I love feeling you in me, on me and touching me. I am addicted to you and I never want to stop being addicted to you. Now we only have an forty-five minutes before we need to be at Dave's so I suggest we shower together." I smiled and nodded at her because I liked that idea.

I found out later that taking a shower with Emily was both a good thing and a bad thing. By the time we were out of the shower and dressed and heading out the door we were already running late. I looked at the clock in the car and groaned when I saw that it said it was 12:30. I looked over at Emily and said "You do know they are going to ask what took us so long don't you?" I was trying to think of an excuse that we could give them as to why we were running so late.

I laughed as I saw Emily blush. She then smiled and said "I will just tell them I had to have my wicked way with you. I can not help that you made me all hot and bothered standing behind me. I figured I better have my way with you now because honestly if I had not I might have been jumping you at Dave's." My mouth dropped open when she said this. I could not believe that she had said that. I saw her glance at me and when she saw my face she started laughing. I grabbed her hand and held it as I drove to Dave's.

Once we go to Dave's I parked and got out of the car. I hurried over to the passenger side and helped Emily out of the car. Once she was on solid ground I pulled her into my arms and bent my head down and kissed her passionately. I could go on forever kissing her I thought to myself. I finally tore my mouth off of hers when I had to breathe again. By the time we were done kissing we were both breathing heavily. I leaned my forehead against hers and said "I love you Emily." She smiled brightly at me and said "I love you too Aaron." I smiled at her and then grabbed her hand and we both headed around Dave's house to the back. I loved the feeling of her hand in mine. We were both still breathing hard when we reached Dave's back yard. I smiled at Emily and she smiled at me as we took the final step into Dave's front yard.

Jack was the first one to spot us and he yelled "Daddy! Miss Em'ly." I quickly stepped behind Emily as Jack ran at us at full speed. He launched himself at Emily who caught him but lost her balance. I stopped her from falling by pulling her into my back and wrapped my arms around both her and Jack. I then stepped from behind Emily and gave Jack a hug as he still clung to Emily. Emily held him to her tightly and I wrapped an arm around her waist as we continued on to our family. I looked around and saw Diane standing with Dave's arms wrapped around her and I saw Reid holding Henry and JJ was talking to Garcia and Morgan was standing by the grill. I saw that Emily's dad was not here yet but I knew that he would be.

Dave raised an eyebrow at us when we came to be standing next to him. I saw Reid put Henry down on a blanket and then he came over and joined the group. Morgan even stepped away from the grill and came over. Dave looked at his watch and then at me and said "I could have swore I said noon Aaron. It is now 1:00. What in the world made you so late?" I looked at the ground blushing and said "Uh we kind of got held up. Emily um had a problem in the shower." I saw Dave look at Emily with a raised eye brow and she blushed. Jack wiggled down and ran off to join Henry on the blanket. Diane looked at Emily concerned and said "What kind of trouble Emily? Do I need to check your injuries?" Emily blushed even more and then said "If you must know I attacked Aaron in the shower. I just could not wait until tonight."

My mouth dropped open and then I laughed as everyone else looked just shocked that she said that. Garcia got her voice back first and said "Emily! You did what?!?" Emily laughed and said "Okay plainly speaking I had my wicked way with him in the shower. And damn was it good." I laughed even harder as everyone's mouth dropped open again. Emily looked at me and smiled and I bent down and kissed her. Finally everyone quit gaping and then they all laughed. Dave looked at me and said "Good for you man! You are finally getting some!" I blushed and said "I got more than some. We did it four or five times last night and then once so far today. We both hurt in places that we did not think we could hurt in." Dave laughed as did Emily and I. I saw that Spencer and JJ were both blushing and I smiled at them. I saw Derek looking at Garcia with a look in his eye that I knew meant he wished that he could do what I did with Emily with Garcia.

JJ looked at Emily and said "You two look great together, Em. I'm glad that you two are happy. You both deserve to be happy." Emily smiled at JJ and then eyed JJ and then Spencer and said "You deserve it too JJ and I believe that you have finally found that happiness." She blushed again and I knew then that I was right about JJ and Spencer. They were together but was trying not to show it. Morgan excused himself to go finish cooking the burgers and once they were done we all sat around talking and eating. I looked at Emily and saw that she was enjoying the day with our family. Andrew finally came in and said "Sorry I am so late. Hey pumpkin you look great." Emily smiled at her dad and said "I am very happy Daddy. Daddy you remember Aaron don't you?" At her father's nod she said "He and I are now dating and we love each other."

Andrew grinned big and said "It's about damn time. Pumpkin I knew you were in love with him because anytime we would talk on the phone or see each other you talked about him. I knew he was in love with you when I got to the hospital and I met him. He looked at you with so much love in his eyes I was surprised that he was able to hide it from you. Now I will say this much. Aaron if you ever hurt her you will deal with me. Other than that I am very happy to see that you two got your acts together." I laughed as did everyone else and said "I understand Sir." Jack walked over and sat down beside us and looked at Emily and said "Mommy Emily can I have a drink please?" I gasped as did everyone else. I looked at Emily while my eyes started to tear up because I knew then that Jack loved Emily as much as I did. Emily smiled down at Jack and said "Of course baby boy." She then ruffled his hair.

After she got Jack a drink she sat back down and leaned over to whisper in my ear "I hope you are not mad at what he called me." I looked down at her with all the love I felt for her in my eyes and shook my head as I said "If you do not mind calling him that I do not mind. It shows how much he loves you and how much you love him. I love you even more for how you light up his day just like you do mine." She smiled up at me and said "I do not mind at all. I already love him as if he was mine." I nodded at her and smiled. I then sat there looking around and noticed that Diane was sitting on Dave's lap and that Spencer had his arms around JJ's waist. Derek was sitting on the ground and Garcia was sitting in between his legs and leaning back into him and he was running his fingers through her hair. We made a wonderful family. I raised my glass and said "To Family!" Everyone raised their glasses as well and echoed "To Family!" I leaned down and kissed Emily's head as I looked around at everyone and saw how happy everyone was.


	13. First Day Bact at Work and Problems

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. A special thank you goes out to JWynn. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I am glad that you enjoy this story.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any name you do not recognize._

First Day Back at Work

(HPOV)

Today was Emily's first day back at work since she was raped and beaten. Since the cookout Jack has taken to calling Emily Mommy Emily every time he talks to her or about her. I love the fact that my son seems to be as taken with her as I am. I enjoyed this last week watching them interact with one another. Jack was constantly checking on Emily and Emily was constantly checking on him. Each night we would bathe him together and then tuck him in together. I sit on the bed next to Jack while Emily reads the bedtime story. Well she sometimes reads out of one and she sometimes makes one up. As I was sitting at my desk I wondered to myself if I was going to be ale to keep my hands off of her while we were at work. We decide that even though the team knows we are together that while we are in the office we would stick with what we always did because of Strauss.

I looked out of the window in my office to the bull pen to see if Emily had arrived yet. She wanted to drive herself today instead of riding in with me because she would have to leave early because she has some kind of Doctor appointment today. On top of that I would have to stay a little later than I want too because I have a meeting with the Director at 5:00 this evening. Emily told me not to worry about supper that she would order something. I knew it would either be pizza or Chinese. Thank God Jack loves both of those. After today if we get any cases we will be taking them. Emily was cleared for traveling and to be in the field but when we go on a case she will be in any precinct at least for the next couple of weeks. At least her ribs are doing good and she is healing which I am thankful for. We had already decided that if we were home next weekend we would move her stuff into my house. I could not wait.

I looked up as there was a knock on my office door. Dave was standing there so I motioned him in. He came in and then shut the door. "Today is Emily's first day back isn't it? I thought Diane told me that she would be back in the office today." I smirked at him because his eyes lit up when he said Diane's name. I nodded and he looked out to the bull pen and then back at me and said "Then why isn't she here yet? Didn't she ride in with you?" I shook my head no and then added "No, she wanted to drive herself because she has a Doctor's appointment this afternoon and will have to leave a little early. Plus I have to stay later than I wanted too because I have a meeting with the Director at 5:00. Thankfully Emily is just going to order something in. I love that woman but she can not cook that well." Dave laughed and said "Diane said something like that too. However, Diane has been teaching her to cook while you have been at work so she may surprise you some day soon. And let me tell you Diane does know how to cook. She often takes over my kitchen." I laughed at that and eyed Dave. He really did look like he was happy so I am happy for him.

Dave sat down in one of the chairs across from my desk and looked at me. "Aaron how is she doing with all that has happened? Anytime I see her she is smiling and it does reach her eyes but sometimes I swear that I can see things in her eyes that worry me." Dave said. I sighed and said "She is doing alright. She has nightmares but at least they are no longer nightly. There for the first month she had nightmares nightly even though she was sleeping in my arms. Now she maybe has one or two a week. She has started talking to Diane about them and she talks to Diane about what has happened to her. She really trust Diane and has brought her into the family. She has also talked to me some about it. On top of that she has started seeing a therapist and I think that helps. I know what you mean about her eyes but since she started seeing the therapist last week her eyes do not look so haunted anymore. She no longer flinches when any of us guys touch her without telling her. So all in all I think she is doing great. She is cautious around men she does not know but that is to be expected. I just wish we could find this son of a bitch. I still can not believe that Hailey was dating the guy and that she actually paid him to harm Emily. At least she will spend the next several years in prison."

Dave once again nodded and then said "We will find him Aaron. Between us, the police and even some of Emily's dads co-workers help we will find him. For now all we can do is keep searching like we have been. Do the police still have her under guard?" I nodded at him and said "Yes and she hates it but she deals with it because she knows it's the best thing for her. I do not think I could handle it if anything happened to her." Dave looked out my office window and sighed. He then looked back at me and said "Aaron nothing will happen to her. I think I will ask her if I can go with her to her Doctor appointment. I think that she will feel more comfortable having someone she knows with her on bodyguard duty with her than a stranger. Will that make you happy?"

I nodded and smiled as I looked out my office window and saw Emily walking in with her two shadows with her. Dave said "That is good then. I will go out and talk to her now so that she knows. Also Aaron you need to watch staring at her so much." He laughed on his way out the door. I can not help staring at her. She is beautiful and I am happy that she is back at work. Jack is in daycare here in the building and they know only Emily, Dave, Garcia, or I can pick him up. After I saw Emily look up at me and smile I smiled back at her and then sat down at my desk to get started on the paper work that is piled on my desk.

(EPOV)

I was happy to be back at work. I actually missed being here. As I walked in I looked up to Aaron's office and saw that his door was shut. I smiled as I saw him talking to Dave. He then looked out of the his window and smiled when he saw me. His door opened and Dave walked out laughing. I looked back up at Aaron and smiled at him again and he smiled back at me before sitting down.

Dave walked down the steps and walked over to where I was still standing talking to one of the guys who is guarding me. Dave looked at the guy and nodded and the guy nodded back and then walked off to give Dave and I some privacy which I was thankful for. Dave hugged me and whispered in my ear "How are you doing honey? By the way I am tagging along with you to your Doctor's appointment. I figured that you would like someone you know to tag along and play bodyguard." I laughed and said "Thanks Dave I would like that very much. I know that it is nesecary to have people guarding me but I would rather have someone I know with me at the Doctors. I know Aaron would have liked to go but he has a meeting with the Director." Dave hugged me again and said "It is no problem. You are family and family takes care of family."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and then sat down at my desk. Once Dave made sure I had everything I needed he went over to talk to my Protection Detail and talked to them for a few minutes before going into his office. I looked up as I heard Garcia squeal "Yay you're back! How are you my little beauty?" I laughed at her and said "I am doing good Penelope. I am so happy and relieved to be back. There is only so much one can do while forced to be off of work." She laughed at me and nodded and then said "I know what you mean. But you are back now and that is a good thing." I nodded and then she left and headed back down to her bunker.

The next person to stop by my desk was JJ. She smiled at me and said "You are looking good Em. I take it that your time off has done you some good." I mock glared at her and said "That it did but I hate that I was off work for so long. Now I have a crap load of paper work to do." She looked at my desk and laughed. She took some files off of the top of the pile and put it on Morgan's desk. She then looked back at me and grinned and said "That would be because Morgan thought it funny to give you some of his paper work. Now you only have yours. Do you want to get some lunch today?" I smiled at her and said "How about we get lunch tomorrow if we can? I have to leave early for a Doctor's appointment so I am just going to have something here at my desk."

JJ sighed and said "I will bring lunch to you but you are taking a break and eating it. We can sit here and talk." I looked up at her and could tell by the look in her eyes that she was not going to give up so I said "Okay JJ you win. But can we make it a quick lunch?" She laughed and said "When don't I win Em? And yes we can make it a quick lunch. I am going to get back to my office. If you need anything give me a call." I smiled again at her and nodded and she walked off.

Morgan and Reid both walked by and stopped to say "Hello" and then went on to their desk. I heard Morgan groan and I looked over at him and said "That is what you get for trying to give me your paper work. JJ put it back on your desk. Why in the world would you do that Morgan?" He shook his head and said "I just really hate paper work." I laughed and said "You are not the only one. But did you really think I could get through mine and yours today before I left?" I threw a pencil at his head and looked up as I heard laughter. Dave and Aaron were standing on the landing in front of their offices and laughing at what I just did to Morgan. Morgan was trying to scowl at me but he ended up laughing instead.

Today was a very good first day back at work. I got started on my paper work again and I was about half way through it when I looked up as a flower delivery guy walked into the BAU. He looked around and I saw him sigh before he called out "I have a Delivery for an Agent Prentiss!" I stood up and said "I am Agent Prentiss." The delivery guy started walking over towards me but before he was all the way to me Morgan, Reid, and my protection detail were surrounding me. The guy gave me the flowers and then walked off. I saw that it had a card so I picked the card out of the flowers and opened it. When I read what it said inside I gasped and then everything went black.


	14. OMG

**A/N: I have to go ahead and post this chapter since I left the last one with a cliff hanger. I have to once again thank JWynn because her review made me laugh. Yes, even though I'm drugged and loopy I am still writing. I about fell off out of my seat when I read your review so thank you for the laugh. Lots of love to you too. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. Wow you guys do it so quick after I add a new chapter. Not one chapter goes by without me having several e-mails about people adding this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. It really does mean a lot to me so thank you. You guys make me want to keep updating. I want to try something. If I can get 5 reviews out of this chapter the 5****th**** person who reviews I will use their name in the following chapter. Do you think you guys can do that? And yes I know that this is a long Author's note but I love ya all anyways. :D**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any names you don't recognize._

OMG

(MPOV)

I watched as Emily picked the card out of the flowers. I thought to myself that it was sweet that someone sent her flowers on her first day back. I looked up as she gasped and then I barely caught her before she lost consciousness. I looked and saw that the card had fluttered to the ground and I saw Reid and the guys that were on bodyguard duty looking at Emily in concern. As I gently lowered her to the floor I yelled "Hotch get out her man and bring some gloves if you have any!" I looked back at Emily who was not coming back around. I saw Hotch come out of his office and look at me and he said "Where is Emily? And why do you need gloves?" I realalized then that he could not see Emily laying on the floor because of the way Reid and the others were standing.

I took in a deep breath and said in a low voice to "Spencer and guys move over so Hotch can see Emily." The nodded a little and started to move when I said "Hotch, man get down here with those gloves. Emily fainted and I barely caught her before she hit the floor." By this time Hotch had a clear view of Emily lying on the floor and he ran own the steps. Within seconds Hotch was kneeling down beside Emily and growling "What in the hell happened Derek? Why did she faint?" I looked at the flower arrangement on her desk and said "A delivery guy was just here and delivered her some flowers. She took the card out of the flowers and read it. After reading it I saw her eyes go wide and she gasped and then fainted. Do you have those gloves with you?"

Hotch nodded and handed them to me while I said "Spencer go get Dave now!" Spencer ran off towards Dave's office and I heard him burst into Dave's office without knocking as he said loudly "Dave you need to come to the bull pen now. Emily has fainted." I heard Dave reply with "What in the fuck happened? Is she alright?" By this time Spencer and Dave were both running back to the bull pen. I handed the gloves to Dave and said "Will you pick up that card and read it out loud to us? After Emily read it she gasped and passed out." I saw Dave nod as he put on the gloves.

(DPOV)

I put on the gloves and the picked up the card. Before I could read it out loud I hear JJ shout "OMG!!! What happened to Emily?" I heard Morgan groan and I realalized that he just then remembered that he had not had anyone go and get JJ or Garcia. I looked down at Emily and saw that she was still unconscious. I looked at JJ and said "JJ, call Diane and let her know about Emily." JJ nodded and took her cell phone out and dialed Diane. I knew that everyone on the team had Diane's number because Diane made sure of it.

After JJ stepped away to call Diane I looked back down at the card. I read what it said and I gasped. I could not believe that the asshole had that much balls to put what he did. I looked at everyone and said "Are you ready for me to read it?" One by one they all nodded. I saw Hotch smoothing Emily's hair out of her face and I was relieved that she seemed to be coming to. I knew I had to read this quick before she came back to full consciousness. I do not want her anymore stressed than what she is already.

I took in a deep breath and said "The card says: _**I know where you are staying and I can get to you at anytime. You have a present waiting for you in your car. I hope you enjoy it because I know that I like it. You are not safe and I will get you.**_" I heard everyone gasp and I looked at Aaron who had murder in his eyes. I knew then that we had to catch this guy and catch him quick. I looked around and saw more agents standing around other than those on our team. I also saw that they had looks of hatred on their faces. We may be on separate teams but you mess with one of us you mess with all of us. Agent Nickels and Agent Davis stepped forward and Agent Davis sad "We will go check Agent Prentiss's car. Does she lock her car do you know?" I looked at Aaron who nodded and I said "Yes, she does but I will get you the keys. Be careful because we have no clue what it is that he has left for her." Agent Davis nodded as Morgan got Emily's keys out and handed them to her.

I looked up as I heard the doors to the BAU open and saw Diane rushing in. She ran over and said "What happened?" I told her about the flowers and the note. She bent down and checked Emily's pulse and blood pressure. Thankfully at that minute Emily's eyes opened up. Diane smiled at her and then said to the group at large "She is alright. Her blood pressure is a little high but that is expected because of what happened. She passed out because of the stress. I would advise that you have someone screen anything incoming to her and any deliveries that are for her get checked over before given to her. Emily do you still have a Doctor's appointment today?" Emily nodded and Diane said "Good. I do not think that anything is seriously the matter but it will not hurt to let the Doctor check you over." Emily smiled at Diane and then at everyone else as Hotch helped her stand up.

(HPOV)

When Dave read the card my blood started to boil. After I helped Emily up off of the floor I said "For now you are going to rest in my office with your feet up. Also you need to eat something I think." I looked around and saw my team all nodding in agreement so Emily sighed and said "Okay I will come and sit on the couch in your office. I will also eat because I am now hungry. When JJ brought me lunch earlier I could barely eat it and it was making me sick. I could eat something now and then leave for my Doctors appointment." I nodded at this and looked at Diane and Dave and Dave said "I am still going with her to her Doctor's appointment. Take her into your office and get her to eat. I will also find out from Davis and Nickels what they have found. Emily I don't think right now that you need to know."

I was thankful that Emily nodded and said "Honestly Dave I don't want to know. Just let Aaron know. Right now I just want to eat and get to my Doctors appointment." Dave nodded at her and walked off to find Nickels and Davis. Morgan and I helped Emily into my office while JJ and Spencer went to find her something to eat. As soon as I had her in my office and Morgan left us alone I closed the door and shut my blinds. I pulled her into my arms and said "I know we said we were not going to do this at work but I need to hold you." I felt her nod and then I bent down and kissed her gently. After I kissed her I said "I love you Emily." She looked up at me with a soft smiled and said "I love you too Aaron." I walked her over and sat her on my couch.

JJ and Spencer knocked on the door and then came in with a sandwich and chips for Emily. Emily ate the sandwich quickly but as she started on the chips she pushed them away and rushed towards the trash can in the corner and started throwing up. I rushed over to her and held her hair back and said "Are you alright sweetheart?" Once she was done getting sick she said "I am fine. I am sure that its just the stress of today getting to me. I will get Dave and head to my Doctors appointment. I will see you at home baby. I love you." I stole a quick kiss from her and said "I should be home no later than 7:00. I love you too and be careful." She nodded and smiled at me and left my office. I sat back at my desk so that I could finish my paper work so that after my meeting with the Director I could leave and go straight home. I loved coming home to Emily and Jack both. I would have to swing by and pick Jack up at Daycare though since Emily left early.


	15. What's in the Car and Where is Emily

**A/N: This is probably going to be a real short chapter. This chapter is just so that everyone knows what was in Emily's car. Also thank you for the reviews, thank you to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. Also I have had one review so 4 more and that person will get there name used as Emily's Doctor. I have the chapter done already so I just need to put in the Doctor's name.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own any of the names you do not recognize._

What is in the Car???

(DPOV)

As I was walking with Emily to the elevators to leave for her Doctors appointment Davis and Nickels were just exiting an elevator. I looked at the rest of Emily's protection detail and said "Take her to my car. We will be leaving her car here today. Do not let her out of your sight and keep near her." They nodded and guided Emily into the elevator. I looked at Davis and Nickels and said "What was in her car?"

Davis looked at Nickels who looked at me and said "There was a dead roses in her car. We also found a note. We wanted to make sure that we were thourough in our search of her car so we brought in the dogs. When I looked underneath her car to make sure everything was alright I found a bomb and Davis found one under her hood. The Bomb squad is looking it over now and ordered us to evacuate the building. I took the liberty of calling the Director to let him know and he is just telling everyone it is a mandatory training exercise.

I grimaced and nodded and pulled out my cell. I dialed Aaron's number and when he answered with "Hotchner" I said "Aaron listen to me carefully. The Director has already been called and is getting ready to make an announcement. You and the rest of the team need to get out of the building. Go get Jack and get out of the building. Also have Garcia check the parking garage cameras around Emily's car. The bastard has her car wired to blow." I heard Aaron gasp as he said "Where is Emily at Dave?" I sighed and said "The protection detail took her to my car. I am on my way there now. She is safe Aaron. Just get everyone else out of that office." I heard him moving around and then he shouted "Morgan go and get Garcia quick. Reid go and get JJ quick and then go and get Henry out of the Daycare. I will answer your questions later for now JUST GO!!!" I cringed as I heard him roar the last of that sentence. I then heard him shout "ALL THE REST OF YOU GET OUT OF THIS BUILDING NOW!" I heard him sigh in relief before he came back and said to me on the phone "Okay everyone is leaving this office. I am going to go pick Jack up. I will meet up with you later Dave. Take care of my woman." I let out the breath I was holding and said "I will Hotch."

I looked at Davis and Nickels and said "You two with me. We may have Washington PD on protection detail but I would feel a lot better if you two were with us. Agent Prentiss has a Doctor's appointment that we need to get her too. Lets go guys." We all decided to take the steps instead of wait for an elevator. Within a minute we were in the parking garage and at my car. When we got there I did not see Emily or her Protection Detail and I looked around. I looked at Davis and Nickels and they too were looking around. I pulled my cell back out and called Morgan as soon as he answered I said "Did Garcia bring one of her computers with her? We have a problem here!"

Morgan said "Yes she has her laptop and we are across the street at the café. What do you need Garcia to do?" I took in a deep breath and said "Have her access the parking garage cameras on the level I park. Emily and her protection detail were supposed to meet me here and they are not here." I could hear Morgan talking to Garcia and then he said to me "I am on my way man." I hung up with him and looked around. That is when I saw one of the guys who was supposed to be protecting Emily trying to drag her some where. I looked at Davis and Nickels and pointed to what I saw. When they saw what I did their mouths tightened and anger took place on their faces. All three of us pulled out our guns and started towards where the guy was dragging Emily.

I motioned for Davis and Nickels to stop and quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed Morgan again. Once he answered I said "We found Emily but one of her protection detail is missing and the other one is trying to drag her some where. Quickly come to the level that I park on but at the South end of the level. I have Nickels and Davis with me." Morgan said "I am almost there. I am on the steps so hopefully nobody will get in the elevator. By the way the building has been cleared of everyone and the team is all at the café. I did not tell Hotch that Emily was missing." I breathed out a sigh of relief and said "Okay but get up here as quick as you can." After I said that I hung up and put my cell phone back in my pocket.

I looked at Davis and Nickels and said "Morgan will be coming out of the stairwell soon. After we get this guy I want you two to interrogate him. I will take Morgan with me." They both nodded and I went back to watching Emily and the guy who was doing his best to drag her but with a lot of trouble. I saw Emily fighting and when I saw her land a blow to the guys jaw I grinned. I looked up as I saw a flash of clothing and I saw Morgan slowly making his way behind the guy that was hurting our Emily. I listened closely as I heard Emily say "Why in the hell are you doing this? You are supposed to be protecting me." I heard the guy laugh as he said "Well for the money of course Agent Prentiss. Also because I think you are a stuck up bitch. You may not remember this but when you worked a case here in Washington about six months ago I asked you out on a date after the case was closed. You looked at me and smiled and told me no because you did not want in a relationship with anyone. Since then I have seen you out with each male member of your team. You lied to me and turned me down. Before I hand you over to the guy who offered me twenty thousand dollars I am going to make you wish you would have told me yes."

I growled low in my throat when he actually raised his hand and slapped her across the face. I saw Emily grimace in pain and I heard Davis and Nickels also growl because of what that asshole just did. I saw Morgan get into position so I raised my gun and stepped into the suspect's line of sight and said "FBI! Let her go." The guy started trying to drag her again and I watched as Emily struggled even more. I took a step forward and said "You are surrounded. Just make it easy on yourself and let her go. No reason for you to make this even harder on yourself. You are not only in hot water with the FBI but also with Washington PD. Do you really want to make it worse? You know as well as I do that you will not get out of here with her." I took another step forward as Morgan got ready to tackle the guy. The guy looked around and then hit Emily with the butt of his gun in the temple and threw her hard to the ground. Before he even took off running Morgan had him tackled to the ground. Davis ran to help Morgan as Nickels ran with me over to Emily.

I saw the bruise already forming along with a big bump. I knelt down beside her and said "Emily can you hear me?" I did not get a response and I looked up as I heard a noise. Limping towards us was the other guy that was part of Emily's protection detail. When he got close he said "I am so sorry Agent Rossi, Sir. Daniels hit me upside the head and then pushed me down the steps. By the time I came to Agent Prentiss was missing. I did radio it into my Captain who is on his way along with some more officers. Is Agent Prentiss alright?" I looked at him and said "There is no need to be sorry Bradshaw. You didn't know what your partner had planned. I think we need to get Emily to her Doctor's. I would prefer the hospital but I think if she comes too she will fight about it. Her Doctor's office is only about five minutes from here. You will come along with Agent Morgan and I. I want your head checked out." Bradshaw nodded at me and I looked at Nickels and said "You and Davis take him out onto the street until we know it is clear here and then take him and lock him into a room." Nickels nodded and went over to help Davis.

I called out "Morgan pick Emily up. She is out cold. You are with me. We also need to get Officer Bradshaw checked out." Morgan ran over to us and picked Emily up as I helped Bradshaw back up and we walked to my car. I sat Bradshaw in the passenger seat and Morgan got in the backseat holding Emily. I flipped the lights on and raced out of the parking garage. I saw Davis and Nickels talking to the Director on the sidewalk who had looked up when he heard the squeal of tires and raised a hand. I nodded and sped towards Emily's Doctors office. Thankfully I knew Diane was already at Emily's Doctors waiting. I pulled out my cell again and called Diane.

As soon as she answered I said "Hey sweetheart can you have Emily's Doctor and a couple Nurses waiting outside? I will be there in about five minutes if not before." She asked "Why?" I took in a deep breath and said "One of the guys on Emily's protection detail from Washington PD tried to kidnap her. When he saw that he was not going to get away he hit Emily in the head with his gun and then threw her to the ground hard where she hit her head on the concrete. Also I need the other officer on her protection detail checked out. He got knocked in the head and threw down the stairs when he tried to help Emily." I heard Diane gasp and then she started talking to someone in the Doctor's office and then she said to me "The Nurse said the Doctor will be outside as will a couple other Nurses to help. Just pull right in front of the office. Do not worry about parking." I said "Thanks sweetheart and see you soon." I hung up and finished driving. I decided that I would call Aaron when I got to the Doctor's office.


	16. The Dr's Appointment and Interrogation

**A/N: Wow thank you for the reviews today. The fifth review was Isabela Tonks so the Doctors name will be Dr. Isabella Tonks. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I really do appreciate it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Nurse Diane Fulton and any other names that you do not recognize._

The Doctor's Appointment and an Interrogation

(DPOV)

I pulled up to the Doctor's office with a squeal. Diane, a Doctor I didn't recognize and two other Nurses were all standing outside waiting on us. The Doctor and Diane ran to the back door on the passenger side and opened it and helped Derek out who was still holding an unconscious Emily. The other two Nurses were helping Officer Bradshaw out of the passenger seat. Before Diane closed the back door I said "I'm going to park and then I will be in. I also need to call Aaron and let him know. I have yet to tell him that Emily had went missing." Diane nodded and then quickly hurried to follow the Doctor back inside.

Once I found a parking space and I pulled in it and parked I took out my cell phone and hit speed dial one. I hated that I even had to make this call. Once Aaron answered I said "I have Morgan with me. We are finally at the Doctor's office but not before we had a problem." I heard Aaron say something to someone and then I heard a door close and then he was back on the phone saying "What kind of problem Dave?" I had to take in a couple deep breaths before I said "One of the cops on the protection detail was paid off. He injured the other officer and tried to take Emily. When Nickels, Davis, Morgan and surrounded him he hit Emily in the head with the butt of his gun. He then threw her onto the ground hard and tried to make a run for it. Before he even got two steps Morgan had him tackled."

I waited for Aaron to yell at me but instead he said "Is she alright Dave? And where is the asshole who hurt her at?" I waited a second and then said "She was unconscious Aaron. The Doctor and Diane are now checking her over inside. She was moaning so I think that she will be alright. As for the bastard who hurt her depending on if you guys have been cleared to enter back into the building he should be in an interrogation room. Call Davis and ask him. He should tell you where to go."

Aaron growled and said "Yes, they have cleared us to come back in. The Bomb Squad was able to diffuse both bombs. Garcia said to tell you she is going over the tapes like you asked her too. Go in and check on Emily and let me know how she is doing. I need to get Jack home so I will meet up with you there. The Director postponed our meeting until tomorrow morning. He wants the whole team plus Strauss to be there. But before I leave here I am going to go have a nice little chat with the bastard who hurt my woman." I laughed at that and said "Don't hurt him to bad Aaron. We don't need you to get into trouble." After saying bye we both hung up. I closed my cell and headed into the Doctor's office. I wanted to make sure that Emily was alright.

(EPOV)

My head was pounding and it felt as if I had been hit in the head by a metal bat. I heard voices talking but I could not seem to get my eyes to open up no matter how hard I tried. The next thing I know a bright light is shining into my eyes one by one. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut. Then a voice said "Come on Em you need to open your eyes up. If you do on the way home I will stop and buy you and ice cream cone." I finally managed to get my eyes to open and stay open. I saw six sets of eyes looking down at me concerned. I whispered "Where am I?" After I asked that I heard someone chuckle.

I looked over to see Derek laughing and then I looked at everyone else who was in the room. I saw a Doctor and she stepped forward and said "Hello, Emily I am Dr. Isabella Tonks." I nodded and said "I had an appointment with you today. I guess they brought me to you instead of to a hospital." I watched as Dr. Tonks nodded and said "I was actually the closest. The hospital would have been farther to go. I would say that you have a concussion. Do you remember everything that has happened?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. I remember that one of the officers had hit the other one and then he was dragging me. I also remember Dave yelling at him to stop and then he hit me in the head with the butt of his gun and threw me down to the ground. I don't remember anything after that. I opened my eyes back up and looked at Dave with fear in them. Dave patted my hand and said "He is in our custody honey." I nodded and smiled. I looked at the Doctor and said "I have been feeling real sick lately. Plus I am a couple weeks late on my period now and I have always been normal." I forgot about Dave and Derek being in the room but I looked up when I heard them gasp. I looked at them and said "If either of you tell Hotch I will hurt you. Do I make myself clear?" They both nodded even though they had smiles on their faces.

The Doctor smiled and said "Well lets do a blood test on you. I will also go ahead and do a pee test on you so that we can get the results back right away." I nodded and one of the Nurses handed me a cup and Diane helped me into the bathroom. Once I was done I washed my hands and went back to the exam room. Another Nurse started looking at my arm for a vein and once she found one she stuck the needle in and took some blood. After she was done the Doctor walked back in and checked my blood pressure. When she read it she looked at me and said "You're blood pressure is high. It is probably because of the events of today but we will need to keep an eye on it." I nodded and looked at the Doctor who was looking at the Nurse who just walked in with the test results of the pee test.

Dr. Tonks looked at me and said "You are indeed pregnant. I am going to go ahead and prescribe you some pre natal vitamins. I will call you later today with the results of your blood test but these test are pretty accurate. I want you to take it easy for the rest of today though." I nodded and said "That will not be a problem. I just returned back to work today for the first time in about two and a half months. I was supposed to go back last week but took off an extra week to make sure that I was healed mostly." The Doctor nodded and said "I want to see you back in two weeks. By then we can do an Ultra Sound and get your due date hopefully." I smiled and said "Thank you Dr. Tonks." She smiled and said "You're welcome Agent Prentiss." After she left the room I looked at Dave and Derek who both came up to me and gave me hugs and said "Congratulations." I smiled big and then we headed out of the Doctor's office. Diane was going to follow us back to Aaron's and my home.

(HPOV)

After talking to Davis I walked into the interrogation room where Daniels was being held. As soon as he saw me I saw him pale. I slammed my hand down onto the table and growled "What in the hell did you think you were doing? Did you honestly think you would get away with it? Your Captain knows that the FBI has the lead on this one so you will be punished by us and not your fellow cops. Although let me tell you something you have pissed a lot of people off. Not only have you assaulted a Federal Officer you also assaulted your own partner. Now tell me why you did it?"

Daniels looked down and then back at me and glared "I needed the money and besides she had turned me down when I asked her out a while back but yet she can sleep with you?!? I do not think that, that is right. She needs to be taught a lesson." I growled at him and said "You fucking idiot I have been in love with her for at least a year and her with me. We just never acted on it until she was hurt and I realalized that I could not live without her. I hope you rot in hell. You will be kept in a Federal facility and it will be a maximum security prison. I am only cutting this short because I have a son to get home. I will be questioning you again tomorrow. You had better hope and pray that Agent Prentiss is alright because if she is not you will wish that you were no where near her when I get my hands on you! Do I make myself clear?"

I saw Daniels nod and I walked out. When I stepped out I looked at Davis and said "Make him sweat and then go back in there in an hour and interrogate him again. I want to know how Hall contacted him." Davis nodded at me and said "Yes, Sir. I will have that information for you first thing in the morning." I nodded at him and said "Thank you Davis. You and Nickels have both been excellent today and I thank you for helping Agent Prentiss out." Davis nodded and then I walked away so that I could get Jack and head home to Emily.

I pulled my cell out and called Dave. When he answered I said "How is Emily doing Dave?" He sighed and said "The Doctor says that she has a concussion but she is alright. We are on our way to your house now." I groaned and said "I am getting Jack now and we will be on our way. I am going to put in a call for Pizza and have it delivered. If it gets there before I do pay for it and I will pay you back. JJ, Reid, and Garcia are also coming over." I heard him laugh as he said "I figured they will be. Alright we will see you here in a bit Aaron." We hung up and I went and got Jack from the day care and then we headed home.


	17. Surprise

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I am glad that you are enjoying this story.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Dr. Tonks!!! Well kind of! LOL._

Surprise

(EPOV)

On the way back to Aaron's house I thought of a way to tell him. I looked at Dave as he was the one driving.

"Dave can we stop at the grocery store before we go on to the house? I have the perfect way to tell Aaron that he is going to be a daddy again and how to tell Jack he is going to be a big brother." I said.

Dave's eyes met mine through the rear view mirror and he nodded and smiled. Derek chuckled beside me and I knew that he was going to enjoy witnessing this. As soon as we were in the store I headed to the bakery. I picked out a cake and then asked the person who was working in the bakery if they could do a quick message on it. They normally don't but Dave paid more money so they did do it for me. Derek carried the cake out to the car while Dave and Detective Bradshaw walked beside me and looked around. Once we were in the car we headed the rest of the way to the house.

When we pulled into the drive and parked Dave jumped out and came and helped me out while Detective Bradshaw helped Derek out with the cake so that it would not be dropped. Before we could even get to the door it was opened and Aaron came striding out and right up to me. He looked me over for a minute before pulling me into his arms and hugging me tight. When he pulled back I smiled at him and then stood on my tip toes to kiss him. Once I pulled back from kissing him we walked inside the house followed by Derek, Dave, and Detective Bradshaw. Thankfully Jack was there along with JJ, Spencer, Henry, and Garcia. I motioned for Derek to set the cake on the counter and then I threw my light jacket over it so that nobody could see what it said. I saw Aaron look at me with a raised eyebrow and I just laughed.

"Hey you guys can you all come into the kitchen please?" I called out.

One by one everyone filed into the kitchen. Everyone but Derek, Dave, and Detective Bradshaw was looking at me questioningly. I pointed at Jack and motioned for him to come stand next to his dad and me. Once he was up there I took a step forward to where the cake was sitting on the counter. I lifted my jacket off of it and smiled at Aaron.

"Hey baby why don't you read the cake out loud for everyone to hear?" I asked.

Aaron looked at me and then nodded. He took a step forward as did Jack. Aaron bent down and picked Jack up and placed him on his hip and then looked down at the cake.

"Congrats Daddy and Big Brother!" Aaron read out loud.

Aaron looked at me and then back at the cake and then back at me until he finally got what it meant. Once he got it he let out a shocked sound as everyone else was still trying to figure out what it meant. By this time Dave and Derek were both chuckling. Aaron smiled at me and then bent down and kissed me.

"Are you sure Emily? Are we really going to have a little one?" Aaron asked?

At that everyone gasped and I completely lost it. I started laughing and did not stop until I had tears in my eyes. I looked at Aaron with all the love I felt in my eyes and smiled at him broadly.

"Yes, honey we are going to have a little one. The Doctor wants to do an Ultra Sound in two weeks so that she can determine the due date but you are going to be a daddy again. And our Jack here is going to be a big brother. What do you think of that my baby boy?" I said.

Jack looked so serious as he said "I get to be a big brother. Mama Emily where will the baby be at?"

I looked at Aaron with laughter in my eyes as I said "Baby boy the baby is growing in my stomach. I will start to get bigger and then you can kiss your sister or brother."

Jack nodded happily and let his dad know that he wanted down. He then put his hands on my stomach and rubbed it and kissed it gently. He then stepped back and said "Okay baby you have to grow so I can play with you."

At that everyone laughed. Aaron gathered me in for a hug as everyone congratulated us. We finally ate the pizza that Aaron had picked up on the way home and then ate some of the cake. Everyone had decided to stay the night tonight since we all had to leave early for work to meet with the Director. Once everyone including Jack was in bed and Aaron and I were laying in bed after he had made sweet love to me we started to talk.

"Are you really okay with this Aaron?" I asked.

I saw him smile as he said "I am very happy Emily. I could not imagine anything else I would love more than to see you grow with my child in you. I hope that we have a girl and that she looks just like you. This was the best surprise you could have given me Emily. I love you so much sweetheart." Aaron said.

I smiled wide and leaned up to kiss him and said "I love you too honey."

I snuggled into his arms and drifted off to sleep knowing that I was safe. I had the man I love beside me and I knew that he would always be there with me. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N 2: I know that this chapter is a little short but I will make it up with the next chapter.**


	18. I Can't Believe It

**A/N: Hey all sorry that its been a couple days since this story has been updated. My laptop decided to mess up so I couldn't update yesterday like I was planning on. I now have my laptop fixed. This chapter may be a bit short as I am not feeling to well but I wanted to get this chapter done. I want to thank those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I only own the names you don't recognize. Happy reading._

I Can't Believe It

(HPOV)

Everyone was up and ready by 7:30 in the morning. Diane had to work today at the hospital so Dave was dropping her off before coming into work. Morgan and Garcia were riding together in Garcia's car. Reid and JJ were driving in JJ's car and I was taking Emily and Jack in my car. We all headed out and got in our respective cars and heade to work. Office Bradshaw was riding with Emily, Jack and me. I listened as Jack asked him questions and smiled as Officer Bradshaw answered him. When we pulled into the parking garage Officer Bradshaw got out and got Jack out while I got out and helped Emily out. I wrapped my arm around her as we headed towards the elevator. Half way to the elevator JJ, Reid, Garcia, and Morgan met up with us. Once in the elevator we all decided to go together to drop Jack off at the Day Care center. Once we had him dropped off and Emily and I gave him kisses we headed back to the elevator and up to the floor that the BAU offices and bull pen was on.

We met Dave going into the bull pen. Dave and I both took our jackets and briefcases to our offices and then came back to the bull pen. I led the way to the Director's office with Emily beside me and Dave, Reid, JJ, Garcia, Morgan, and Officer Bradshaw behind us. As we all loaded into the elevator I pulled Emily flush against me and leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. Once the elevator hit the floor that the Director's office was on I let go of Emily and followed everyone off of the elevator. Dave led the way to the Director's office with Emily and I behind him and everyone else behind us. I could tell with the way that everyone was positioned that they were guarding Emily.

When we got to the Director's office Dave knocked and the Director called out "Come in."

Dave opened up the door and moved back to let Emily in first and then I followed. Dave came in after me followed by JJ, Garcia, Reid, Morgan and Officer Bradshaw. I frowned as I saw that Strauss was already there and she was smirking. I knew that nothing good would come out of the smirk she had on her face. I drew in a deep breath and then let it out. No matter what was said today I knew that I would not give Emily up.

"Hello, Agent Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan and Reid. Also hello Penelope and JJ." The Director said.

All of us in unison said "Hello, Director."

I stared wide eyed as the Director stepped forward and hugged Emily and then kissed her on the cheek and said "How are you doing sweetie?"

Emily ducked her head and then lifted it and said "I am doing okay considering everything. I take it now you want everyone to know who you are to me by what you just said?"

The Director laughed and said "You are the one who chose to hide it. In fact I would have said it before now but you were worried that people would think you got the job because of who I am. When in fact it was Strauss who hired you."

I looked at Emily puzzled and lifted an eye brow. She shrugged her shoulders and then nodded at the Director.

"I am actually her Uncle on her mother's side." The Diretor said.

I gasped as did everyone else including Strauss. I looked at Emily who looked at me blushing and I took a step toward her and grasped her hand letting her know I understood why she did not tell me.

The Director smiled at what I did and said "I guess you are wondering why I have called you all in here today."

I looked up at him and nodded as the rest of them did. Officer Bradshaw then took a step forward and looked at Emily hard. He then looked at the Director who nodded. I watched in amazement as Officer Bradshaw took contacts off of his eyes and a wig off of his head. I heard Emily gasp and then she went to take a step forward but before she completed the step she collapsed. I caught her before she fell. I heard JJ, Garcia, the Director and Bradshaw gasp.

I carried her over to the couch that was in the corner of the Dirctor's office. I laid her down on it gently and smooted the hair out of her face. Her eyes started fluttering and then they finally opened. She looked at me and then at everyone else and she gasped again as her eyes landed on Bradshaw. I looked at him and saw that he was nervous but he walked up and knelt beside me where I was at on the floor beside the couch.

Bradshaw cleared his throat and then said "Emily I hope that you can forgive me for the pretense. I wanted to let you know who I was but Uncle said to wait until he could have you up here."

I looked at the guy and demanded "Just who in the fuck are you? Hell you made my woman faint!"

I looked up as I heard a gasp and saw that it was Strauss who had let out that sound. I really did not care right this second who knew that she was my woman because she was. I was not going to allow anyone to cause her any hurt or harm.

Bradshaw looked at me and then back to Emily and back to me and said "Well let me introduce myself. I am actually Brad Prentiss."

I looked at him in shock and then looked at Emily who had suddenly raised her hand and slapped her brother. I looked up as I heard the Director laugh.

"Emily, sweetie it is not his fault. I made him swear not to tell you just yet. I wanted to be there when he did because I knew what it would do to you. He is back for good now and he will be joining the BAU. After the last assignment he did for the Agency he decided he had, had enough. By the way Emily dear Strauss here tells me that you have broken the rules and that Agent Hotchner should be fired." the Director said.

Emily gasped and sat up fast. Brad and I both put are hands out and she grabbed them and we helped her stand. I looked up to see Strauss smiling big and I glared at her. The Director chose that second to look at Strauss and he saw her smiling. He frowned at Strauss and then turned and looked at Emily. I watched in silence as Emily let go of mine and Brad's hands and walked straight up to Strauss and slapped her across the face.

"Oh she wants you to fire Aaron, Uncle but not because we broke the rules. You see she has been wanting to get rid of Aaron ever since she brought me into the BAU. Did she tell you that I resigned but my paper work never went through? Did she tell you the reason I resigned was because I was not going to give her any dirt on Aaron or the team? Uncle the team I am on works well together because we are more than co-workers. We are like a family. We are able to help each other and still be close. Never has our relationship outside of work ever interfered with our work. If anything it makes it easier. We know each others strengths and weaknesses."

I saw the Director looking at Strauss with cold eyes as he said "Is this true Erin? Did you try to use my niece to get Agent Hotchner fired?"

I laughed as I watched Strauss pale and then she said "No it is not. The little tramp is lying."

I growled as did the rest of the men in the office. Brad, Dave, Morgan, Reid and I all took a step close to Strauss.

Brad looked Strauss right in the eye and said "You want to call my sister a tramp? Hello you're the bitch who asked me on the first day I started on her protection detail if I was single and free. You also demanded that I keep you in the loop on what was going on with the team. Do you remember what my response was? Well let me remind you. I told you to fuck off then and I am telling you to fuck off now."

The Director stepped forward and said "I believe my niece and my nephew Erin. I knew that you were ambitious but I never thought you would stoop so low. From now on you will no longer be Section Chief of the BAU. In fact I think I will have you transferred out of Quantico. You will be re-assigned as a field agent in Colorado."

I had the pleasure of seeing Strauss's face go red as she shouted "You can not do this to me!"

The Director actually laughed and said "I can and I just did. Now you have two hours to pack up your office. I will have you escorted out of the building. You are free to go now."

Strauss stomped her foot and then stomped out of the office. Once the door was shut the women let out a cheer. I watched as Emily swayed on her feet and I hurried over to her.

"I can see that you care deeply for Emily, Agent Hotchner. I will lift the fratnerzation rule just do not let your relationship interfere to much with your work. Also I would like to know if Brad can join your team? I think he would be better off with someone he knows then someone he does not know. Also I see that he blends in well and gets along with your whole team. Is that alright with you?" the Director said.

I nodded and said "He is more than welcome to join my team. Can we still have him on protection detail on Emily? And are we still on stand down until Nathan is caught? By the way Sir thank you. I would never hurt Emily or our baby."

I heard Emily gasp and I looked over at her to make sure she was alright. I looked at her face and saw that she was laughing.

"Aaron we have not told him yet that I am expecting. But that was a nice way you told him." Emily said while laughing.

I looked back at the Director and saw that he was smiling as he said "Well the congrats you two. Also yes Brad will stay on protection detail and yes you are still on stand down. I was thinking of bringing Andrew in for Section Chief if you do not want the position Agent Hotchner or if Agent Rossi doesn't want it."

Dave and I both shook our heads and I said "If Andrew wants it he can have it, Sir. Dave and I both want to stay in the field."

The Director nodded and then said "Alright if you guys want to go back up to your offices I will see you later. Emily I will have your aunt arranged a dinner soon for the whole team. I need to make a call now and get Andrew in here and talk to him. I will see you all later. If you need anything give me a call. No matter what time."

I shook the Director's hand and then headed out of his office followed by everyone else. We all went to the elevator and got in. I once again pulled Emily into me and leaned down and kissed her. Once we pulled apart I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

"I love you Emily." I said.

"I love you too Aaron." Emily said.

I laughed as Brad cleared his throat and said "Are you still mad at me sis?"

Emily shook her head and said "No bro I'm not. I'm glad that your back and now I can keep an eye on you. I love you bro."

Brad laughed and hugged Emily and said "I love you too sis."

With that t he elevator doors opened and we walked back into the bull pen of the BAU.


	19. You Have Got to be Kidding

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. This chapter takes place two weeks after the meeting with the Director. We get to find out how far along Emily is and when her due date is. This chapter may be short but I had to write it.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do own any names you don't recognize and Dr. Tonks. Well I kind of own Dr. Tonks._

You Have Got to Be Kidding

(EPOV)

I am so excited. Today is the day tha I get the Ultra Sound done and we figure out the due date. The team has the day off and everyone is going including Jack. I finished getting dressed and went to check on Jack who I found already dressed. I walked into his room and ruffled his hair.

"Hey baby boy you ready for today?" I asked.

Jack jumped up and said excitedly "I get to see my baby brother or sister today. I am really excited Mama Emily."

I smiled down at him and bent down to pick him up. I headed out of his bedroom and downstairs. I saw that everyone was here and ready to go. My brother was even going to go along with us. I smiled at everyone and waved. I was happy that my family was going.

Aaron walked into the living room and over to me and said "Are we ready to go see our baby?"

Jack and I both nodded enthusastically and Aaron laughed as did Dave, Derek, Penelope, JJ, Spence, Brad, and Diane. I smiled at the picture that Dave and Diane made with one another. They have been going out now ever since Diane first moved in to Aaron's to help me which was a good four months ago almost. I knew that Dave was close to asking her to move in with him. Which I think is a great idea because she basically lives with him now anyways.

"Alright everyone lets get going and see what we can find out about the newest member of our strange family." Dave said.

I laughed at that because what he said was the truth. Anyone looking at us probably thought that our family was strange. My dad was due to take over the Section Chief job in a week once he finished some work that he was already doing. We all headed out of the house and to our repsective cars. JJ and Spencer was riding with Aaron, Jack and me. Dave, Diane, Penelope, Morgan, and Brad were all riding together. Once Aaron buckled Jack into his booster seat he got in and started the car. Then we all headed out. I was really excited to find out the due date. Aaron reached over with one of his hands and grabbed my hand and lifted it to his mouth and kissed it. I squeezed his hand as he put both of our hands back down on his leg.

"So Jack are you excited?" JJ asked.

Jack bounced in his seat and said "I get a little brother or sister and Mama Emily has promised that she will tell me everything that is going on with her so that I know that she is alright."

Everyone laughed at that and soon we were pulling into Dr. Tonks office parking lot. JJ and Spencer got Jack out of the back seat as Aaron came around and helped me out. I smiled at him and stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled down at me after the kiss and grabbed my hand and Jack grabbed my other hand and we all headed into the Doctor's office. I really had to pee but the Doctor said that I had to have a full bladder so I hoped that I would not have a long wait. No sooner did all of us enter the Doctor's office waiting room and I signed in that a Nurse came out.

"Agent Prentiss if you will follow me the Doctor will see you now." the Nurse said.

Everyone got out of the chairs that they had just sat down in and followed the Nurse. Doctor Tonks stepped out of the room that she was in and then let out a laugh.

"I see Emily that I need to put you in the biggest room. Bring all of your family did you?" Dr. Tonks asked.

I laughed and said "Well they are family and we are all excited. Is it going to be okay for all of them to come and see?"

Dr. Tonks grinned and said "Not at all Emily. It is good to see moms to be with a network of support. I have a big enough exam room for everyone to fit into it. And who is this little fellow?"

Everyone laughed as Jack said "I'm Jack and I'm going to be the big brother."

Dr. Tonks smiled and said "Well Jack how about we see how your little brother or sister is doing. We will also be able to see when he or she will make her appearance. Is that alright with you little man?"

Jack jumped up and down and nodded. Everyone once again laughed and then we all followed Dr. Tonks to the exam room. She had me get up on the exam table and she took my blood pressure, temp, and pulse. Once she was done she smiled at me and pulled over the machine that was standing in the corner. Aaron and Jack stood at the head of the exam table while everyone else stood on the left side of the exam table and Dr. Tonks was on the right side.

"Alright this may be cold Emily." Dr. Tonks said.

Dr. Tonks put the gel on my stomach and I cringed a little at the coldness but then I smiled as Dr. Tonks put the wand on my stomach. I saw that she was watching the screen intently and then she was smiling. She took some measurements and then printed out some pictures. She then put the sound on and soon I gasped as I heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. Then I frowned as she moved the wand and I heard another heart beat.

"Well Emily I am putting your due date at around September 12,2010. You are about two and a half months pregnant. Also you are pregnant with triplets." Dr. Tonks said.

I gasped and Aaron said "You have got to be kidding me!"


	20. Reactions

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I'm glad that you like the story.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Dr. Tonks and any other name that you don't recognize. Yay me!_

Reactions

(HPOV)

"You have got to be kidding me!" Aaron said.

Dr. Tonks laughed and said "No I assure you that is three heartbeats. So congrats you two."

I looked at Emily and saw that she was pale and in shock. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss so that she would know that I am here with her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. She then started laughing and once the laughing stopped she smiled.

"Oh my God Aaron we are having three children. What do you think about that Jack?" Emily said.

I watched as Jack considered what Emily said and then he said "You mean I get three brothers or sisters at one time?"

I laughed and said "Yes, Jack that is what we mean."

Jack jumped up and down and said "Yay I am going to be a big brother to three brothers or sisters."

Everyone laughed at this. I looked up as Brad wiped his eyes as was everyone else. JJ, Garcia, and Diane all stepped forward and hugged Emily. Diane helped Emily off of the exam table and then the guys were hugging her. I laughed as Brad picked her up and twirled her around. Emily squealed and slapped him on the shoulder so that he set her back down.

"Congrats little sis." Brad said.

Emily smiled and said "Are you ready to be an uncle to three more kids bro?" Emily asked.

Brad laughed and said "Of course I am. I can spoil them and then send them back to you and Aaron who will have to deal with them."

Emily slapped his arm again while laughing. Dave laughed and walked over to me and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Are you ready for three more Aaron?" Dave asked.

I laughed and said "I was happy about Emily being pregnant. Now I am three times more happy. And look at Jack, Dave. He is so excited and he is looking forward to this and so am I. But now we need to find the asshole who hurt her. He can not be allowed to slip through all of us and get to her Dave."

Dave nodded and said "I understand Aaron and we will not let him. We will find him and we will put him away Aaron. I promise you we will."

I nodded and Dave and I walked over to everyone. I wrapped my arms around Emily and kissed her on the head. I then kissed Jack on the head because he was in Emily's arms. I smiled at everyone because we were all so happy.

"I can not believe that you are pregnant with triplets Emily. Only you could do something like this." Derek said.

Emily laughed and said "Well Derek I think Aaron had something to do with it."

I laughed at that and said "Sweetheart I only decide the sex of the child. You get to choose how many we have."

Everyone laughed as Emily mock glared at me. She ruined it by sticking her tongue out which had everyone laughing even hard. Jack laughed so hard Emily about dropped him.

"Mama Emily that was not nice." Jack said.

This caused everyone to laugh even more. Emily ruffled Jack's hair and then kissed him.

"We will have to get three of everything now Em. Are you going to find out the sex of the babies' so that people will know what to get you when JJ and I throw your baby shower?" Garcia asked.

Emily looked at me and I nodded and she said "I think that we are going to find out the sex of the babies'. I do not think I could handle having to wait."

JJ laughed and said "Emily even if you were only pregnant with one you would not be able to wait."

Dr. Tonks walked back in and said "Alright Emily everything looks good. I need to warn you though that you probably will not go full term since you are carrying triplets. Also I want to see you back in two weeks for a check up. In about six to eight weeks we should be able to tell the sex of your babies if you want to know and if they corroporate. You are free to go now. Just stay out of really stressful situations if you can. You can stay in the field for another five months or so but I don't want you chasing any suspects. If you have any questions or concerns you know all of my numbers so use them."

Emily nodded and thanked Dr. Tonks and then we all exited the exam room and walked out of the office building. Everyone was laughing and joking. We decide to go back to mine and Emily's house and have a family day. Everyone was still excited about the fact that Emily and I are expecting triplets. I saw Brad take out his phone and I knew he was calling his and Emily's uncle.

"Are you going to call and tell your dad and mom?" I asked.

Emily sighed and said "I will later but for now I don't feel like dealing with my mom. She was not so happy when she found out I was living with you and that we were together. I will however call my dad. He will be ecstatic that he is getting three more grand children. You do know he looks at Jack as a grandson don't you?"

I laughed and said "It is kind of hard not to notice Sweetheart. After everything he sends to Jack it would be impossible to know that he loves our son. Did I tell you that Hailey has signed away her parental rights to Jack. He is ours officially and I would like it if you would adopt him and become his mom legally."

I saw Emily look at me as she gasped and then said "I would love too Aaron. I love him just as if he was my own flesh in blood."

I let out a sigh of relief and said "I know that you do. I have asked Jack what he wants and he says he wants you to be his mom."

Emily smiled big and looked in the backseat and saw that Jack had fallen asleep. She put one of her hands on my knee and squeezed.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner. You and Jack and the three on the way are my life." Emily stated.

I smiled and said "And I love you Emily Prentiss. Jack, you and the three you are carrying are my life. I can not wait to see you grow with our babies."


	21. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do own Dr. Tonks, Brad Prentiss and anyone else you don't recognize._

Here We Go Again

(EPOV)

Tonight we were having a dinner party. It has been a week since we found out that I was pregnant with triplets. My mom is back in the country for a couple days so we thought we would invite everyone over. My dad has taken over the position of Section Chief to the BAU and he is wonderful. He lets us work the best way we do. He even sometimes comes into the conference room when we are in the bouncing ideas off of one another on the consult cases we go through.

Dad and my Uncle still had us on stand down as far as taking cases out of state because we have not found Nathan Hall yet. I was starting to feel safe again and I knew that I shouldn't because as soon as I do he will pop back up and destroy my life. Aaron was upstairs showering and getting Jack dressed. Luckily I was already showered and dressed. Everyone would be arriving anytime now. I was smiling as I thought about the fact that my mother and father would both be in the same room tonight. That has not happened since their divorce. I knew that they still loved one another but Dad divorced mom because his job was starting to have repercussions and he did not want anything to happen to mom. Maybe now that he is Section Chief of the BAU they could maybe try it again.

I heard Jack laughing before I saw him. I turned around and saw Aaron carrying him and tickling him. I looked at them both and then walked over to them. I stood on my tip toes and gave Aaron a kiss on the lips and I then kissed Jack on the head. I smiled at them both as we heard someone knocking on the door. Jack decided he wanted down so that he could walk. Aaron put him on the floor and Jack grabbed both mine and Aaron's hand and then we headed towards the front door.

We opened it and found Brad, Jessica, my Uncle Dan and his wife Katie and my dad standing there. We moved back to let them in. I then looked outside and saw three cars. As I was starting to shut the door I saw another car pulling in.

"Hi Dad, Brad, Jessica, Uncle Dan and Aunt Katie. Thank you guys for coming." I said.

They all smiled and hugged me. I stayed standing at the door because walking up the walkway was Dave and Diane along with Derek and Penelope. Once they were inside I shut the door.

I turned towards the others that just arrived and said "Hey Dave, Diane, Derek, and Pen. I am so glad that you guys could come tonight."

Dave laughed and said "We wouldn't have missed this for the world. We are finally celebrating the fact that you are carrying triplets."

I smiled at him and said "I am still in shock about that."

My dad laughed and said "Well Pumpkin you should have known that it was possible. After all your mom was a multiple birth."

I laughed and said "I did remember that she was Dad but I never thought that I would have a multiple pregnancy. I am happy though. I get three for the price of one pregnancy."

Everyone laughed at that. Jack took that second to launch himself at Dave. Dave caught him and laughed as he picked him up. I heard another car pull up but I decided to wait until whoever it was that just pulled up. Aaron wrapped his arm around my waist as everyone was talking quietly to everyone else. I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed me on the head.

"I love you Aaron." I said.

He smiled and said "I know you do and I love you Emily."

As he was leaning down to kiss me whoever had pulled in chose that moment to ring the doorbell. We both laughed and then headed towards the door to answer it. We opened it at the same time and laughed again. There standing on the step was my mom, Spencer and JJ. I hugged my mom as she stepped forward and she hugged me back. Spencer and JJ walked in and Spencer was holding Henry. Before I could shut the door someone pushed their way in. I looked up and a scream came out of my mouth.

(HPOV)

My head shot towards Emily when I heard her scream. What I saw just about made my heart stop.

I bent down to Jack and whispered "Jack go play hide and seek Buddy."

Jack looked at me with scared eyes but did as I asked. He took off running. I was thankful that he was not in the room for whatever was about to happen. I took in a deep breath and looked around at everyone that was here and saw how they were all tensed. I saw that Derek pushed Penelope behind him and Spencer did the same thing with JJ and Henry as Dave pushed Diane behind her. I knew that within a minute there was going to be a fight and I also knew that if the asshole put one hand on Emily I would kill him.

Dave, Derek, Andrew, Spencer, and Dan all stepped forward and stood next to me. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Brad getting Garcia, Diane, Elizabeth, JJ, and Jessica out of the room. I was thankful that he thought about that. I was also thankful that he went the way that he did because he would be able to come up behind Nathan.

"Well isn't this pretty? I told you Emily that I would find you again and finish what I started. You should have died the night I raped you and shot you but no you had to be stubborn and fight for your life. And look you moved in on my girlfriends' husband and child." Nathan said.

I growled at this and said "Emily never moved in on me. She has had my heart for the last year or more. And Hailey is not my wife and nor has she been in well over two years. Do you really think that you will get away with whatever you have planned Hall? Or are you just really that fucking stupid?"

I saw his hand go into his pocket and then he was pulling out a knife. I took a step forward and he yanked on Emily's hair and made her fall back into him. He wrapped the arm and hand with the knife in it around Emily's throat. He pressed the knife into her throat and I could feel my anger rise even more.

"Oh I will get away with it. You lot are to stupid to stop me. Now say goodbye to your precious slut." Nathan snarled.

Out of no where Elizabeth Prentiss stepped into Nathan's line of sight. I saw Andrew tense and I knew that he was worried.

Walking towards Nathan Elizabeth said "Nathan what would your mom think if she knew what you were doing? I have kept it from her so far but I refuse to do it any longer. Your mother deserves to know what a sick bastard her son is. Now unless you really have a death wish I would let go of Emily if I were you. Do you see all these men in front of you Nathan? You messed with the wrong woman for the second time. The first time you hurt my daughter she was not with the man that she loves. Now she is with him and she is expecting three babies. Do you really think they will let you live if you harm her or her babies? Do you really think I will let you live if you harm my daughter or my grandbabies?"

I saw Andrew look at Elizabeth in surprise. Nathan pressed the knife into Emily's throat even more and started dragging it across her throat. I looked at Emily and saw the fear in her eyes and the love she felt for me. I held her gaze as I took a step forward and Nathan stopped what he was doing to look at me.

Nathan then looked at Elizabeth and snarled "My mom wouldn't care what I did as long as I was okay. I will be okay after I take the life of your daughter. Your precious daughter is a slut. Did she tell you how she screamed at me to stop when I was raping her? Did she tell you how I looked in her eyes and laughed as I was raping her? Did she tell you how I smiled as I shot her with her own gun?"

I saw that Emily was shaking and I knew that something was going to go down and down soon. I saw the front door open and I looked to see Detective Knoop entering. Nathan pressed the knife down on Emily's throat again and started to take it across her throat again. Before he got very far a shot rang out. I watched in surprise as Nathan's eyes widened and he dropped the knife. He pushed Emily and I caught her before she fell. I looked up to see who had fired the shot and what I saw surprised me.


	22. Thank God

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed last chapter. And I am sorry that I left it at a cliff hanger but that is where I needed to stop it. This chapter will probably be shorter but I will make it up the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do own any names you don't recognize._

Thank God

(HPOV)

I caught Emily before she fell to the ground and then I looked up and what I saw surprised me. Standing there with a gun pointed at Nathan was Elizabeth Prentiss. I could still see the smoke coming out of the gun. Andrew rushed over to Elizabeth and lowered her arms. I looked down at Emily and saw the fear in her eyes. I knew that we needed a Doctor and we needed one now.

I yelled "Someone call 911 and call Dr. Tonks. Emily needs to be checked over."

I looked down as Emily squeezed my hand and then she whispered "Just call Dr. Tonks. I do not want the hospital if Dr. Tonks says that I can stay home. Please Aaron, no hospital right now."

I leaned down and kissed her head and let out a sigh. I nodded at her and she smiled. I sat on the floor and laid her head on my lap. I ran my fingers through her hair while I kept pressure on the cuts on her throat. I looked at Spencer as he knelt down beside Emily and I. Spencer moved my hand out of the way and then put his hands where mine was before he moved them. I looked at him and smiled in gratitude and he smiled and nodded back at. Diane also came over and knelt down beside us. She put her fingers on Emily's wrist and checked her pulse. She smiled after she was done.

Detective Knoop called for an ambulance for Nathan Hall. It looked like he might live even though Elizabeth some how managed to shoot him in the chest on the right side. I looked over to check and see how Elizabeth was doing and I saw Andrew wrap his arms around her. Detective Knoop took the gun from Elizabeth and said something that made her laugh and then nod.

I looked back down at Emily and said "How are you doing Sweetheart?"

She laughed shakily and said "Well I have been better but I am good. The cuts sting though. Have they stopped bleeding yet?"

I looked down and saw that the bleeding was indeed stopping and let out a sigh of relief as I said "Yes, it is stopping. And I think your Doctor is here now. At least I am taking it that it is her because I did not hear any sirens with the squeal of the car stopping."

No sooner did I finish that sentence then Dr. Tonks came running in. I saw that she had her medical bag with her and I let out another sigh of relief. She came straight to Emily and knelt down. Spencer moved his hands and Dr. Tonks took over. She checked Emily's neck at thouroughly and then got a needle and some things out of her bag.

"Alright Emily the cuts are a little deep but the bleeding has stopped. He did not knick or cut your artery which is a good thing. I am going to have to stitch up your neck though and its going to be three different areas." Dr. Tonks said.

Emily gave a little smile and said "As long as I do not have to go to the hospital that is fine. Can you check and make sure the babies are alright?"

Dr. Tonks nodded and did just that. She smiled as she put the gel on Emily's stomach and then put the Doppler on Emily's stomach. Everyone including Jack and Detective Knoop. Everyone let out a collective sigh of relief as soon as we heard the heartbeats. I smiled widely and leaned down and kissed Emily on the head. She smiled up at me and blew me a kiss. Once Dr. Tonks was finished checking on the babies she started stitching Emily's neck up. Once she had all of the cuts stitched she put gauze on it to protect it.

"Alright Emily do not get your stitches wet and change the gauze twice a day. I am going to prescribe you an antibiotic so that you do not get an infection. If you need anything else just have someone call me. Take it easy the rest of tonight and all day tomorrow. I want to see you in three days to check you over and then seven days after that. We are going to leave your stitches in for ten days. Any questions?"

Emily shook her head and said "Thank you Dr. Tonks. I appreciate you coming to the house. I really did not want to go to the hospital."

Dr. Tonks laughed and said "It was not a problem at all. I will see you in three days. If you have any concerns or questions before then give me a call. Take care sweetie."

Emily nodded and Dr. Tonks left. Dave and Derek bent down and helped Emily up and then I got up off of the floor. I smiled as Emily walked towards her mom and pulled her into her arms for a hug.

"Thank you mom. I was starting to think that nobody would get a clear shot of him. By the way where did you get a gun and when did you learn to shoot it?" Emily said.

Elizabeth laughed and said "Actually the gun I used was JJ's. She handed it to me. She wanted to come out herself but I would not let her. I have always known how to shoot I just do not practice as much as you or your father. I am glad that I got him. I just now have you back in my life and I do not want to lose you. I love you daughter."

Emily smiled and said "I love you too Mom. And it looks as if you and Dad nee to talk to one another. He can't keep his eyes off of you and you can't keep your eyes off of him. Now that he will be staying in D.C. and you will be staying as well I think you two should try to work it out."

Everyone laughed as they saw both Elizabeth and Andrew blushing. I could see that Emily was proud of herself. Brad came up to Emily and hugged her and then everyone else hugged her. Jack ran to her and I lifted him up and handed him to her. I could see that Emily was getting tired so I led the way to the kitchen and where the food was. Everyone ate and talked. Emily laughed as she saw everyone getting along and talking. Once everyone was done eating they decided to leave but promised to come back tomorrow. The only people left were Emily, Jack, Diane, Dave, Brad, and me. Diane did not want to leave in case something went wrong so I asked her and Dave to stay the night. Brad was staying even though he no longer needed to but we offered him a place to stay until he found himself an apartment.

Emily and I took Jack up to his bedroom and tucked him in. I sat and listened as Emily read him a story. Once she was finished we both stood up.

I bent down and kissed Jack on the head and said "Goodnight Buddy I love you."

Jack smiled and said "Goodnight daddy and mommy. I love you guys."

Emily kissed him on the head and said "Goodnight baby boy I love you too."

I took Emily's hand in mine and led her to our bedroom. Once we were in our bedroom I shut the door and stripped her down. I then completely stripped down and walked over to the dresser and got her out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and I got myself a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Once we were both dressed I pulled the blankets down and picked Emily up and laid her down then slid in beside her. I pulled the blankets up over both of us and then gathered her into my arms.

I kissed her deeply and then said "Thank God you are alright. I thought that I was going to lose you and I could not bare it. I love you Emily."

Emily smiled and said "Aaron I promise you I am alright and you are not going to lose me. I love you too Aaron. I love you so much. Goodnight my prince."

I smiled and leaned down and kissed her again. I watched as her breathing evened out. I sent a prayer up to God and thanked him for keeping her and our babies safe. I kissed her on the head and one last time and shut my eyes to sleep.


	23. I Got You

**A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts since yesterday which was many of you. This chapter may be shorter than some of them before but it can't be helped.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own Criminal Minds. I do however own Dr. Tonks and any other names you don't recognize._

I Got You

(HPOV)

Something woke me up and I could not place it. I looked over at the clock on my bedside table and saw that it was only 2:30 in the morning. I closed my eyes but they shot open again as soon as I heard Emily whimpering. I knew then that, that is what woke me up. I pulled her tighter into my arms.

"Emily, Sweetheart I need you to wake up. Come on beautiful open your eyes for me." I whispered.

She whimpered again and I said a little louder "Emily wake up Sweetheart. I am here. Nothing can hurt you. Come on open those eyes."

I let out a sigh of relief when her eyes did open. She looked up at me and I could see the fear still in her eyes. I could not take that look so I did the one thing I knew that would help to get the fear out of her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. She moaned into my mouth and then wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down even further. I broke the kiss because I needed to take a breath of air in. I looked into Emily's eyes and saw that love and desire had replaced the fear in her eyes.

"Are you alright now Sweetheart?" I whispered.

"I'm okay Aaron but I need you please. I need to feel even more alive." Emily said huskily.

I looked at her and said "Are you sure Sweetheart? I do not want to hurt you."

Emily laughed lightly and said "Aaron the only way you will hurt me is if you don't let me have you. I need to feel you inside me. I need to know that I am alive and with you and that this is just not a dream. Please Aaron I really need you inside of me."

I groaned at her words because they made me hotter than anything else could have. I smiled down at her and then bent my head again and sealed my lips to hers. My tongue pushed into her mouth as my hands ran down her sides to her sweats. I broke the kiss and pulled the sheet and blanket off of us. I got up on me knees and pulled her sweats and panties down all at once. I then took her hands in mine and helped her sit up. Once I had her sitting up I pulled the shirt she was wearing up and off of her. Then I had her lay back down. I quickly stripped out of my own clothes.

I laid back down beside her and once again kissed her. I ran my hands down her sides and then up her stomach and cupped her breast in my hands. I gently flicked my thumbs over her nipples and felt them harden against my hand and I smiled into her mouth as I kissed her even more passionately. Once I broke the kiss I trailed my lips down her neck and she moaned. I kissed her chest and then went to her breast. I gently sucked one into my mouth making Emily arch up off of the bed. After lavishing attention on that breast I moved over to her other one and did the same thing. While I was suckling on her breast I let my fingers trail down her stomach to her hot center. I ran my finger up her slit and she moaned again.

"Please Aaron I can't take much more." Emily moaned.

I smiled and gently pushed a finger inside of her. As soon as my finger was inside of her, her inner walls tightened around it. I could feel myself growing even harder at the sounds that she was making. While I pushed the finger in her and pulled it out of her my thumb was pressing on her clit. I could tell that she was about to climax so I started thrusting my finger in and out of her faster while pressing on her clit just a little harder. She came on my finger as she moaned my name. Once she came I pulled my finger out of her and then laid down beside her on the bed.

She looked at me in shock and said "What are you doing Aaron? I need you to be inside of me."

I turned my head towards her and said "If you want me Sweetheart then do something about it."

She sat up and then straddled me. She kissed me passionately and then ran her tongue down my throat and to my pectorials. She nipped at them and then kissed her way down my stomach. Soon she was at my dick and I could see what she was about to do. With one hand she wrapped it around my dick and then bent her head. After flicking her tongue over the tip of me she licked down one side of my shaft and up the other and even licked my balls. She then slowly sucked me into her mouth. I tilted my hips and she took me in even further. She sucked hard and then she sucked slow. I knew that if she did not stop soon I was going to cum in her mouth. Her mouth went down my shaft one more time and when she was bringing her mouth up my shaft she ran her teeth up along the length making me moan. She then flicked her tongue back over the tip of me before releasing my dick from her mouth.

She then straddled me again and lowered herself onto my hard shaft. We both moaned as she took me deep inside her. She felt so wet and so tight that I was not sure I could hold on much longer. She started moving her hips up and down slowly at first and each time she went down my dick taking me once she had me all the way in her she would twist her hips making me groan out her name. She actually laughed. I reached a hand down and pressed on her clit as she was lifting up. I kept it pressed on her clit as she pushed down and I felt her climax start. She started riding me up and down faster and harder. As soon as her climax ended I wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped us to where she was on the bottom.

I pushed her legs up to where her feet were pressed against the mattress. I thrust in deep and hard making her cry out. I could feel my own climax getting ready to hit so I pulled out and thrust back in even deeper. Emily lifted up onto elbows and looked down to where we were connected. I pulled out long enough to get on my knees and then was back between her legs. I took my dick in my hand and lined it up and then thrust into her hard. She gasped as she was able to see me making love to her. I also watched where we were connected at. I pulled out and thrust in even deeper and harder and we both cried out. I placed a finger on her clit as I thrust back into her. Each of my thrust was getting harder and deeper. I felt her inner muscles tighten around my dick as she cried out "Oh God Aaron."

I pulled out one more time and thrust back in hard as her inner muscles were still tightening around my dick. My orgasm hit me hard and I pulled out and thrust back in again as I groaned "Emily!"

I felt myself spill into her. She kept lifting her hips up and I kept thrusting in and out of her until I was able to stop coming.

I pulled out of her and collapsed beside her on the bed. I heard a knock at the bedroom door and then Dave was saying "Aaron, Emily are you guys okay?"

I had to bite my tongue so that I would not laugh and then I said "Yes, Dave we are okay. Go back to bed. Emily just had a nightmare and I was helping her through it."

Dave laughed and said "Well next time you may want to make sure you catch your breath before answering me. I am glad that you two had fun."

I did laugh then and pulled Emily into my arms. She placed her head on my chest and kissed it.

"Thank you Aaron. I did not realalize we were that loud." Emily said.

"No need to thank me Sweetheart. I love making love to you. And if you was not already pregnant something tells me you would be after that round. Can you go back to sleep now?" I asked.

She nodded and said "I am worn out now. I love you Aaron. And it was terrific."

I smiled and bent my head to kiss her on the head and said "I love you too Emily. And yes it was terrific. Lets get some sleep. Just remember I got you and you are not alone."


	24. What are We Having

**A/N: Wow thank you to those who added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. And now on to the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I do not Criminal Minds. I do own any name you don't recognize though._

What are we having?

(EPOV)

I felt huge and nothing I had clothes wise fit me anymore so JJ, Diane, Pen, and me have all went shopping for some maternity clothes. Aaron loved seeing me in them. We have had cases but now we are our just working on consults again. It has been 2 months since Nathan had been caught. Aaron and me have gotten even closer and Jack has taken to just calling me mommy now instead of Mommy Em'ly and I love it. Today we go for another Ultra Sound and then we have to go into work. Hopefully today we will be able to tell the sex of the babies. Jack was going with us to the Doctor's office.

The rest of the team wanted to come also but I told them that they could wait until we got to work to find out what I am having. Jack came running into Aaron's and mine bedroom with Aaron following him. I looked up at him and smiled as I ruffled Jack's hair.

"Are you ready to go see the babies' mommy?" Jack asked.

I laughed and said "Yes my Jack in a Box I am ready. Are you and daddy ready to go?"

Jack jumped up and down and said "We are ready. Daddy said we had to come check on you and make sure you got your shoes on okay."

I looked up at Aaron and saw that he was blushing a bit. I laughed then because what Jack said is the truth. I sometimes have problems getting my shoes on. Aaron joined in the laughter and came over and put his arms around my waist and patted the babies. I moved Aaron's hand over a little so that he could feel what I felt for the first time this morning when I was showering. I laughed as I heard him gasp and then laugh.

"When did they start to kick Sweetheart?" Aaron asked.

Jack looked up at me and said "They can kick? Can I feel?"

I laughed and took one of Jack's hands and placed it where one of the babies were kicking and said "I felt it for the first time this morning while I was taking a shower. It surprised me so much I had to grab on to wall to keep standing up."

Aaron laughed and said "Well lets go see if we can find out what we are having. Then we have to take Jack by your moms. I still can't believe that her and your dad got back together. I am glad that she has taken to Jack. Did you know that he has started calling her Grandma?"

I looked at him in shock and said "No, I did not know that. But you know it does not really surprise me that he has. She does love him and she is great with him. I am glad that her and dad got back together. I could understand why mom and dad split up. The job dad was doing was getting to dangerous and he did not want mom, Brad, or me to be in the line of fire but he still kept in touch with all of us. I love the fact that he took the Section Chief job. And I have a feeling mom and dad will be getting married again."

Aaron picked Jack up and grabbed my hand in his and said as we walked to the car "They do look like they belong together and the way that he constantly calls her to check on her reminds me of me when you are not at work and I call to check on you."

I smiled at him as he helped me into the car. Then he put Jack in his booster seat and got in the drivers seat. I was hoping that we would be able to tell what sex the babies were so that we could decorate the nursery for them.

"By the way Sweetheart tomorrow I have a surprise for you." Aaron said.

I looked at him and said "Honey you do not have to get me anything."

Aaron laughed and said "Well the surprise is something that is for all of us but since I know about it the surprise is for you."

I laughed and said "Well since you put it like that then I have to accept it. I can not wait to see what we are having. I hope that they coroporate with Dr. Tonks."

Aaron chuckled and said "I am sure they will Emily. They know how excited Mommy, Daddy, and big brother are to know what they are."

I nodded and smiled. We pulled up into Dr. Tonks office parking lot and thankfully there was a spot close to the door. Aaron got out and came around and helped me get out and then he got Jack out of the back seat. Jack wanted to walk so he was in between Aaron and I and holding both of our hands. I signed in but before we could sit down a Nurse was calling my name.

The Nurse took us back to a room but then had to take me back out into the hallway to weigh me. Once that was done we went back into the exam room and then she took my blood pressure, pulse, and temp. She smiled at me and left saying "Dr. Tonks will be with you shortly."

I looked at Aaron and said "I am nervous but yet excited. By the way I have gained four pounds since I was here two weeks ago. These babies' are going to make me fat."

Aaron laughed and said "Sweetheart you are not fat nor will you ever be fat. You are pregnant."

I smiled at him as I heard a knock on the exam room door. Then it was opening and Dr. Tonks was walking in.

"Good morning Emily, Aaron, and little Jack. Emily I am happy that you are gaining weight. I am also happy that your blood pressure is doing okay today. Your blood pressure was 130 over 89 so it is not high. Now are you ready to see if these kids of yours will let us see what they are? And have they started kicking yet?"

I laughed and said "They kicked for the first time this morning and they have not let up since. And yes we are very ready to find out what we are having."

Dr. Tonks nodded and said "Alright lay back on the table. The gel should not be cold as we got the warmer for it to work."

I nodded and pulled my shirt up a bit and pushed my pants down a bit so that Dr. Tonks could do the Ultra Sound. Jack and Aaron stood behind the head of the exam table. I was holding one of Jack's hands and one of Aaron's hands. Dr. Tonks put the gel on my stomach and then put the Doppler.

I tightened my grip on Aaron's hand as our babies came into view.

"Look Daddy and Mommy there are our babies." Jack said excitedly.

Dr. Tonks laughed and said "Yes there are your babies Little Jack. Now lets see if we can tell what they are. Jack do you want to come stand by me so I can point it out to you?"

Jack looked at me and said "Can I mommy?"

I laughed and nodded and Jack went and stood next to Dr. Tonks. I could see him peering at the screen as Dr. Tonks whispered something to him. Then she was circling stuff and printing off pictures. I laughed when I saw Jack grinning.

Dr. Tonks looked at Jack and said "Alright little Jack why don't you tell mommy and daddy what they are having?"

I took in a deep breath and held it and squeezed Aaron's hand even tighter. Aaron bent down and kissed me on the head.

"Well son what are we having?" Aaron asked.

Jack jumped up and down and said "Mommy is carrying two boys and one girl! I am going to have two baby brothers and one baby sister."

Dr. Tonks laughed and said "See these two here have an extra body part which you can clearly see makes them boys. And this little one here in the middle has no extra body part so you also have a girl. Now if you look closely you can see how even in womb it looks like the boys are trying to protect the girl."

Aaron and I both laughed and I said "Are they healthy?"

Dr. Tonks smiled at me and said "Emily there heartbeats are where they should be and they are moving around. They are healthy."

I let out a relieved sigh and said "Thank you Dr. Tonks."

She smiled back and said "Alright I want to see you back in two weeks for a check up. Also in two weeks we need to do the blood sugar test to make sure you don't have gestational diabetes. Also here are your copies of the Ultra Sound pictures. I printed out eight copies of each so that you can give one to each team member and your mom and dad plus have one for yourself."

I laughed and said "Thank you for doing that. I think we will give them the pictures and see if they can guess what we are having. I will make the appointment on my way out.

She nodded and smiled and left the room. I looked up at Aaron and saw him grinning at the Ultra Sound pictures. I could not believe that I was having two boys and a girl.

"Are you happy?" I asked Aaron.

He grinned and said "I am very happy. I would have been happy if they were all girls or all boys or two girls and a boy I am happy that they are healthy and that you are alright."

I grinned back and then groaned as I said "Hey no fair I am going to be out numbered by you Hotchner men."

Aaron laughed and said "It will be alright Sweetheart."

Once I was standing up Jack hugged me and said "I love you mommy. I am so happy that I am getting two new brothers and a new sister. Can I help you with them?"

I laughed and said "Baby boy I am going to need your help. You are going to make a wonderful big brother. Are you ready to go see Grandma now?"

Jack nodded and said "Can I be the one to tell her what we are having?"

I looked at Aaron who nodded so I said "When we get there I will let you tell her and then we will give her a copy of the Ultra Sound Pictures. How does that sound?"

Jack jumped up and down and said "Yay! Grandma is gonna be so happy."

I laughed and we all headed out o the car. I could not wait to see my moms and dads face. Dad was staying at home today until after my appointment so that he would be one of the first to know. I knew that he was going to be ecstatic.

"I love you Aaron Hotchner." I said.

"I love you Emily Prentiss." Aaron said.

Jack piped in from the back seat and said "I love you mommy and daddy and my two baby brothers and my baby sister."

Aaron and I laughed and then said together "And we love you Jack."


	25. Two of One, and One of Another

A/N: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. I also want to thank those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This chapter will probably be short but it will be sweet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Two of One and One of Another

(HPOV)

We finally arrived at Elizabeth Prentiss's house. Jack was bouncing in his seat the whole entire way over here. I got out of the car and then went around and helped Emily out. Finally I opened up the back door and Jack bounded out. I looked at him in surprise and then laughed. He is able to unbuckle his own seat belt now and I guess he was to impatient to wait on Emily or I.

Jack walked in between Emily and I up the steps to Elizbeth's house. Even before we could knock on the door it was pulled open and Elizabeth and Andrew were standing there. Jack started jumping up and down.

"Grandma and Grandpa we found out what we are having." Jack said excitedly.

The adults laughed and Elizabeth said "Well grandson what are you having?"

Jack looked back at Emily and I and Emily nodded. Jack started to bounce again making everyone laugh.

"Mommy is having two boys and one girl!" Jack said fast.

Elizabeth laughed and said "Honey child can you say that one more time and say it slower?"

We all laughed and Jack nodded his head seriously and then said "Mommy is having two boys and one girl."

Elizabeth gasped and looked at Emily and said "I am getting to more grandsons and one granddaughter?"

Emily laughed and nodded. I laughed as Elizabeth rushed to Emily and pulled her into her arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Next Andrew hugged Emily and then slapped me on the shoulder.

"Well Son it looks like you men will out number my daughter." Andrew said.

I laughed and said "Emily said just about the same thing as that."

Emily and Elizabeth started laughing also and then Emily said "Mom are you sure you do not mind keeping Jack while we go into work?"

Elizabeth smiled and said "You three go on in to work. Jack and I will be fine. In fact I think that we will go shopping for some baby items. What do you think about that Jack?"

Jack jumped up and down and said excitedly "Can I help pick some stuff out for the babies?"

Elizabeth laughed and said "Of course you can Jack."

I smiled and lifted Jack up into my arms and gave him a hug and a kiss and then let Emily hug and kiss him. I put him back down on the ground and he went and stood by Elizabeth.

"Alright Jack you be a good boy for Grandma. Mommy and I will see you later. I love you buddy." I said.

Jack smiled and said "I love you too Daddy. I love you mommy. Be safe today."

Emily laughed and said "I love you too baby boy and we will be."

I looked at Andrew and said "Do you just want to ride to work with us?"

Andrew nodded and said "That would be best. This way Elizabeth can take my SUV while they go shopping. Knowing her she will buy the store out and it will not fit into her car."

Everyone laughed and Elizabeth said "Well, Dear there goes your surprise for tonight then."

Andrew's mouth dropped open and Emily, Elizabeth and I laughed. We hugged Elizabeth and Jack one more time then went to the car. Emily ran back up to her mom and handed her three pictures.

"I almost forgot mom here is your copy of the Ultra Sound pictures." Emily said.

She ran back down the steps and I helped her into her seat and then went and got in on the Drivers seat. Andrew got in the backseat and I started the car and drove off.

"So Pumpkin are you happy with what you are having?" Andrew asked.

Emily looked back at her dad and said "I am very happy with what I am having daddy. All three are healthy and they are kicking like crazy. On top of that they are Aaron's babies so yes I am very excited."

I reached over and grabbed Emily's hand and said "I am happy too Sweetheart. Now we just have one more set of people to tell."

Emily and Andrew laughed and Andrew said "Everyone should be in the conference room. I texted Dan to let him know that we were on the way and he said he would gather everyone. Your sister in law is there also Aaron."

I nodded and said "I figured she would be. She has been dating your son for a couple of weeks now. And her and Emily have become close."

Andrew laughed and said "She is a great woman Aaron and she has gotten to Brad like no other."

Emily and I laughed as we pulled into the parking garage. I quickly went up to the level that I park on and parked in my spot. I shut the car off and jumped out and went around to help Emily out as Andrew exited the back. Andrew put his arm around Emily's shoulders and I put my arm around her waist. We all were laughing as we walked to the elevator and got in. Soon we were getting off on our floor and heading into the Bull Pen. With my arm still around her waist and Andrew's around her shoulder we walked up the steps and then finally into the conference room.

Diane, JJ, Garcia, and Jessica all jumped out of their seats while Brad, Dave, Morgan, Reid, and Dan all stood up slowly.

"Well niece what are you having?" Dan asked.

"Yeah sis what are you having?"

Emily, Andrew and I all laughed and Emily said "Well we will be adding two boys and one girl to the BAU family."

All the women squealed and rushed forward to give Emily a hug. The men walked at a normal pace and also hugged Emily. Then Diane, JJ, Garcia, and Jessica all hugged me and then men patted me on the back.

"So you are having two of one and one of the other." Reid said.

At this everyone started laughing and talking to one another. Andrew and I stood back and watched but was soon dragged into it. Since all the paper work was done we stayed in the conference room talking and making plans to have a family dinner soon.


	26. Important Authors Note

**A/N: Hey all I will be updating my CM stories in the next couple of days. I have not forgotten about them but I have had my twins so I have been in the hospital. Even though my Doctor is nice enough to let me have my laptop with me even if I have to go to the family waiting room to use it I have not wrote any chapters for my Criminal Minds stories because I really do not want to mess them up with the pain meds I am on. However I did start a New Story while being on the pain meds… So if any of you like Twilight check out my new story. But I should be out of the hospital tomorrow so I will update when I get home if the girls' will sleep for a couple hours. Happy reading!!!**


	27. Double Date and Double Proposal's

A/N: Thank you for the congratulations on having my twins. I also want to thank those who reviewed the last full chapter. Also a special thanks to those who have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. This story is close to being finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Double Date and Double Proposal's

(HPOV)

I was actually nervous about tonight. Here Emily is pregnant and only four months away from giving birth and I am going to pop the question to her. Dave was also going to ask Diane to marry him. Dave came up with the idea of doing it at the same time and I liked the idea. Diane and Emily are like sisters to one another now. I also knew that Derek and Spencer were both thinking about proposing to their women but they wanted to wait until after the babies were born. Andrew and Elizabeth are keeping Jack tonight for me.

Emily only knew that we were going out tonight. She did not know that Diane and Dave were meeting us. That was one of the surprises for her tonight. I finished getting ready and then went and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sweetheart are you ready? Our reservation is in thirty minutes." I said.

Emily opened up the bathroom door and my breath caught in my throat. She looked amazing in her red dress. She found a Maternity store that made formal dresses. I bent my head down and kissed her on the cheek. When I lifted my head up she smiled at me.

"Emily you truly look radiant Sweetheart. I love you. Shall we go? Your mom and dad have already been here to get Jack." I said.

She smiled and said "Yes, I'm ready now honey. You look handsome in your tux. Where are we going?"

I chuckled and said "You will just have to wait and see. Now lets get going before we are late."

I held out my arm and she put her arm though mine and I led the way out of our bedroom and down the steps. I helped her put on her coat and then put mine on as she grabbed her little purse and then I wrapped my arm around her waist and led her out to the car. Once I helped her in and got in and buckled my seat belt we were off. About fifteen minutes later we pulled up to the restaurant.

I saw Dave and Diane standing in the lobby part and smiled. I got out of the car and went around and helped Emily out of the car. Once she was out I held my arm back out to her and she took it and then I led the way inside. Once we were inside I saw Emily's mouth drop open a little and I chuckled.

"Hey Dave and Diane. What are you two doing here?" Emily said.

Dave laughed and said "Well Aaron and I wanted to surprise the women that we love so I came up with this plan. Come on now they already have our table ready we were just waiting on you two."

I nodded and wrapped my arm around Emily's waist again and led her as we followed Dave and Diane.

I looked down at her and said "Do you like part one of your surprise?"

She smiled and said "Yes, I do but Aaron I told you yesterday you don't have to give me anything. I have you and Jack and now these three babies. That is all I need."

I bent down and kissed her head and said "I know it is Sweetheart but I want to surprise you so let me do so please."

She nodded and I grinned at her. When we got to the table I pulled out a chair for her and helped her sit down. Dave was doing the exact same thing for Diane. Once we had the women seated Dave and I both sat down.

"So ladies do you trust Aaron and I enough to order for you?" Dave asked.

I saw Emily and Diane exchange looks and then they both nodded. I laughed and so did Dave. It was a good thing they did because Dave already knew what to order. When the waiter came Dave ordered a bottle of wine and a glass of water along with a Pepsi for Emily and then whispered in the waiter's ear what it was he wanted ordered. Once the waiter wrote it down and showed it to Dave who nodded the waiter left.

"So Emily how are my two nephews and my niece doing?" Dave asked.

Emily laughed and said "They are doing alright. Since they have learned how to kick Mommy they do it constantly but settle down when Daddy tells them too. I also seem to have to go to the bathroom constantly now of days."

Diane laughed and then I saw her give Emily a look who nodded. Diane blushed and then picked Dave's hand up and held it in hers. I watched in concern as I saw Diane take in a couple of deep breaths and then she looked at Emily who was smiling at her.

Diane looked at Dave and said "When the waiter comes back you need to order me a Water along with a glass of Pepsi too Dave honey."

I saw Dave look up shocked and he said "Why is that babe?"

Diane blushed and then said "Because I'm eight weeks pregnant. Dr. Tonks just confirmed it with me today."

I saw Emily beaming a smile at Diane. I knew then that she knew about Diane being pregnant. I looked at Dave who had his mouth open but then he closed it and a grin split wide across his face.

"I'm going to be a Daddy?" Dave said.

Diane laughed and said "Yes, you're going to be a Daddy. I hope that is okay."

Dave jumped out of his chair and pulled Diane's chair back and gathered her into his arms and said "Babe it is more than alright. I'm so happy I could bust."

Emily and I laughed and I stood up and walked around the table and pulled Diane in for a hug and said "Congratulations Diane I think you will make a great Mom. And Dave old man it's about time that you are a dad."

Dave nodded and laughed. We all sat back down and the waiter came back and Dave placed the new drink order. The waiter smiled and went to go get the other Water and Pepsi. He came back a minute later and sat them down in front of Diane. We just sat there talking about anything and everything. Dave and I laughed as we heard some of the things that Emily was saying about being pregnant. Finally our food arrived.

I knew that Emily was picky on the kind of food she ate with her being pregnant but Dave ordered all of us a steak along with a bake potato. We all ate with little talking and finally when the Desert came on the two pieces of chocolate cake that we ordered for our women were the rings.

When the waiter sat the cake's down in front of the women we chuckled as we saw their mouths drop open. Dave and I both took the rings off of the cake and then pushed our chairs back and got down on our knees. When I heard people gasping I looked up to see a lot of the diners looking at us with smiles.

"Emily Prentiss, you are a mother to my son and you are carrying two more sons and a daughter for me. I love you with my heart, body, and soul. Will you do the honor of becoming my wife?" I said.

Emily stared down at me with tears pooling in her eyes and then she shouted "YES! YES!"

I stood up after putting the ring on her finger and then pulled her out of her chair and into my arms. Everyone around us started clapping. I kissed Emily with all the love I felt for her. She smiled and when I sat back down instead of helping Emily back into her chair I pulled her onto my lap. We then looked over to where Dave was at on his knee with a ring in his hand.

"Diane I have loved you since I met you that fateful day when Emily was hurt. Every day I see you my love grows. Every time I kiss you my heart soars. Not only are you the one for me but you are now carrying the baby I never thought I would have. I love you with everything in me and I will always love you. Will you marry me?" Dave said.

Diane jumped out of her chair and screamed "YES!"

Emily and I laughed and clapped along with everyone else as Dave slipped the ring on her finger. Dave stood up and pulled Diane into his arms and kissed her. Emily and I both said at the same time "Awww."

Dave sat down and did the same thing I did. He pulled Diane onto his lap. I pulled Emily's cake in front of me along with the fork and Dave pulled Diane's cake in front of him with the fork. Dave and I both fed the cake to our women who in turn also fed us some of the cake. By the time the night was over we were all very happy.

Dave and I split the check and then helped our women out of the restaurant. Once outside Diane and Emily hugged and I slapped Dave on his back as he did mine. Then Emily hugged Dave and kissed his cheek while Diane gave me a hug and kissed my cheek.

As we were walking to the cars I said "Congrats Dave and Diane."

Dave smiled and said "Thanks and congrats to you two."

Diane and Emily laughed and Emily said "Diane what do you think of planning a double wedding?"

Diane smiled and said "I would love that if the guys wouldn't care."

I looked at Dave who nodded and said "Us guys are alright with that. We will see you two tomorrow."

Dave nodded and led Diane to his car while I helped Emily into our car.

I bent down and kissed her and said "I love you Emily Prentiss soon to be Emily Hotchner."

Emily smiled and said "I love you too Aaron Hotchner about to be my husband. Would you mind if we waited until the babies are here or did you want to get married soon?"

I smiled and said "If you want to wait until the babies are here then that is fine but I would still love it if they had my last name when they are born."

Emily grinned and said "Of course they will have your last name baby. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I gave her one more kiss and then shut her car door. I went around and got in and then started home.


	28. Engagement Party

A/N: Thanks to those who left reviews last chapter. Alright this story will have 3 more chapters plus an epilogue. This chapter may be short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

Engagement Party

(EPOV)

It has been a month since Dave and Aaron has proposed to Diane and me. When JJ and Penelope found out they both squealed. Diane and I have decided that we would get married six weeks after I gave birth to my three. Diane said she didn't mind showing some and we are having a blast planning the wedding. JJ, Penelope, and Jessica were all going to be standing up for with Diane and me. Derek, Spencer, and Brad are standing up for Dave and Aaron.

I laughed as I felt the babies' start to kick. Tonight was the night my Dad, Mom, Uncle, and Aunt have all chosen to throw Diane and me a combined Engagement party. I had spent the last week looking for a dress that would flatter me and my growing stomach. I finally found one in sky blue. Aaron was going to be wearing a suit and so was Dave. Diane picked out a green dress because Dave likes to see her in green. I smiled as I thought about how in a little of five months I would be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner.

Aaron came into our bedroom with Jack behind him. Jack had on a suit also and he looked so adorable in it.

"Mommy I can see your tummy move. Is the babies' kicking you?" Jack said.

I laughed and said "Yes, they are munchkin. They love to kick me and let me know they are there."

Jack smiled and rushed over and put his hands on my stomach. He laughed as one of the babies kicked him. Aaron walked over and kissed my head.

"Are we ready to head out?" he asked.

I nodded and he smiled. Aaron took one of my hands in his and Jack took the other and together we walked out of mine and Aaron's bedroom and down the steps. Dave and Diane were already here and waiting on us. They were riding with us to the party and staying the night when we came back. I smiled at Dave and Diane because they looked amazing together.

"You look very pretty Diane." I said.

She smiled and said "So do you Emily. I still can't believe your parents are throwing Dave and I an engagement party also."

I laughed and said "Diane my mom and dad have come to look at you as another daughter. They have also adopted Jessica, JJ, and Penelope as daughters and Dave, Aaron, Spencer, and Derek as sons. I bet if and when Spencer, Derek, and Brad propose to their respective ladies that my parents will also throw them an engagement party also."

Diane laughed and said "You're parents have been great. Your mom wants to throw a baby shower for me also in a couple of months. I still can't believe I'm now twelve weeks pregnant. When I'm at work the Doctor's I work with are constantly checking on me and I know that Dave calls and checks on me a couple times each shift."

I laughed and said "Don't feel bad about that Diane. Even though I work with Aaron he is constantly checking on me as is the whole team, my Dad, my Uncle and even my mom and Aunt call and check on me at least once a day. Now are we ready to head out before we are late?"

Everyone nodded and we headed out of the house. Dave buckled Jack in and then helped Diane into the SUV before getting in himself. Aaron helped me in and buckled me in and then went around and got in on the drivers side. Soon we were on our way and twenty minutes later we were at my parents' house. Dave jumped out and rushed to help Diane out and get Jack out of his booster seat and Aaron came around and helped me out.

Dave wrapped his arm around Diane's waist and Aaron wrapped his arm around my waist and Jack held one of my hands. We all headed into my parents home. I knew that tonight was going to be one hell of a night. My dad and mom was standing by the door waiting on us. As soon as we walked in my dad pulled me into a hug and my mom pulled Diane into a hug and then my mom hugged me while my dad hugged Diane. When we walked further into the house my mouth dropped open. Not only was all of the team here plus Jessica, my Aunt and Uncle but so was other family members and quite a few of our co workers from Quantico.

Before we ate my dad stood up after clinking on his wine glass and said "I'm going to make a toast. Not only am I getting another son but I am getting another daughter in Diane. I want Emily and Diane to know that I love them very much and I'm very happy with who they have chosen to spend the rest of their lives with. Not only will they be getting married but between the two of them they are giving Elizabeth and I four grand children. Now to my other three adoptive daughters, two adoptive sons and my biological son I have to ask when do you plan on making the women you are with honest women and giving Elizabeth and I even more grand children?"

Everyone laughed at this and my dad took a deep breath before saying "To Family, To Aaron, Emily and Jack who found one another and have added more love to this family and to the three babies' that Emily is carrying. To Dave and Diane who have found love and life long friends and family and to the baby they are expecting. Now eat, drink and have fun."

Everyone clapped when he was done toasting. I had tears in my eyes and Aaron gently wiped them away.

Aaron kissed my head and said "Are you alright Sweetheart? By the way you do look beautiful in that dress."

I smiled and said "I'm okay honey just happy and you look very handsome in your suite. I love you Aaron."

Aaron bent down and kissed me on the lips and then said "I love you too Emily. I can't wait until you are my wife."

I laughed and said "I can't wait until you're my husband. And I definitely can't wait until our three kids are here. Jack is going to be an amazing big brother."

After we ate we moved to the room where a band was setting up. Derek, Penelope, JJ, Spencer, Jessica and Brad made their way over to Aaron, Dave, Diane and me. JJ, Jess, and Pen hugged Diane and me as did the guys. I laughed when I saw Spencer looking at JJ with a look I knew all to well in his eyes. I knew he was going to pop the question to her and soon. I looked around and saw Jack and Henry with my mom and dad. I smiled as I saw my mom and dad showing them off to anyone and everyone.

I pulled out of Aaron's arms and walked over to Spencer and pulled him to the side. He looked at me with a raised eye brow.

I smirked and whispered "Do you have the ring that you want to use to ask JJ to marry you Spence?"

He looked at me in shock and whispered back "How in the world did you know that I wanted to propose to her?"

I laughed and said quietly "Spence I know you and I saw the way that you looked at her. I think that you should do it now."

Spencer looked at me and said "I want to ask her tonight Emily but I don't want to take away from you and Diane."

I looked over at Diane and motioned for her to come to us. After she said something to Dave she walked over to where Spencer and I were standing at.

"What's wrong Emily?" Diane asked.

I shook my head and said "Spencer wants to propose to JJ tonight but he is afraid that he will be taking something away from you and I. What do you think?"

I laughed as Diane got excited and said "Spencer you have to propose to JJ tonight. In fact I insist that you do it right now. You proposing to JJ on mine and Emily's night will only make it even more special. So get over there and do it!"

Spencer looked at Diane with wide eyes and then mumbled "O..O…Okay I will then. If you two are sure."

Diane and I both just grinned and pushed him towards JJ as Diane and I walked back into our men's arms. I leaned against Aaron and he wrapped his arms around my waist and I saw Dave do the same thing to Diane.

"What was that about?" Aaron whispered into my ear.

I laughed and whispered back "Just wait one minute and you will see."

Aaron nodded and we looked back at Spencer who tapped on his glass with something that Diane handed him and then he said "Sorry to interrupt everyone but I was told to go ahead and do this so I am."

I smiled and nodded encouraging him and he got down on one knee and brought a ring out and grabbed onto JJ's left hand as he looked up at her and said "JJ I love you and I love Henry. I have loved you for so long that I do not remember a time when I have not loved you. I believe I fell in love with you the first second I saw you and then fell even further in love with you when I heard you talk for the first time. You and Henry are my world. Will you please put me out of my misery and marry me?"

JJ looked shocked and then she said "Yes, Yes Spence I will. I love you."

Diane and I started clapping and everyone followed suit as Diane and I both yelled at the same time "Congrats Spence and JJ."

Aaron went over and hugged JJ and then Spence as did Dave followed by everyone else. My mom and dad rushed over and hugged both of them and started talking excitedly.

Dave, Diane, and Aaron came back over to where I was standing and Aaron said "This is one hell of an Engagement Party."

Diane and I laughed and I said "Yes, it is but I love sharing it with our family. I love you Aaron."

Aaron smiled and said "I love you too Emily."

Dave and Diane kissed and Dave said "Are you happy Baby? I love you."

Diane smiled and said "I'm very happy and I love you too honey."

The rest of the party was a blast. Diane, JJ, Jessica, Penelope, my Mom and I all danced together and then danced with the men during slow songs and even switched partners. I even danced with Jack who kept kissing my stomach. Tonight indeed would be another night to remember.


	29. Baby Shower and Water Breaking

A/N: Parts of this chapter will be rated M!!! Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Baby Shower and Water Breaking

(EPOV)

I'm eight months pregnant and Diane is five months pregnant. Today is our baby shower. Dave and Diane are having a daughter I told mom to combine our baby showers after Diane gave me the go ahead. I am so ready for these babies to get here. Even though it is a baby shower the guys are going to stick around. Aaron doesn't like to leave my side because I could go into labor at any moment which is why we are holding the Baby Shower at our house. Actually my mom and Diane insisted we have it at mine and Aaron's house because I have been on bed rest for the last six weeks.

Aaron came into our bedroom as I was switching sides that I was laying on because of how uncomfortable I was and because of the back pain I was having. Aaron sat down beside me on the bed and kissed my head. Diane and had Dave until they came over about an hour ago and thankfully even though I was on bed rest the Doctor said I could still have sex. I ended up seducing Aaron this morning and we both loved every minute of it. I looked at him and then the door and wondered if I could have my way with him again before everyone else arrived.

Aaron laughed when he saw where I was looking at and said "Now Sweetheart we can't do that right now but later on we can. Are you ready to go downstairs?"

I pouted and said "Why can't we do a quickie? Aaron I need you now. I don't think I can wait until tonight."

He laughed and went over to the door and stepped out and yelled "Dave if anyone comes let them in. We will be down in a few minutes."

I smiled as he came back in and shut the door and locked it. He stripped out of his clothes and walked over to me smiling. I smirked because I knew I would get what I wanted.

"Sweetheart this indeed does need to be a quickie. We have people that will be here shortly. But I love you and can't make you wait." Aaron said.

I grinned and stripped out of the shirt and sweat pants I was wearing. Aaron climbed onto the bed with me and his fingers went straight down my growing stomach and to my clit. I sucked in a breath as soon as his finger started swirling around my clit and gasped when he pushed a finger into me. I moved my hips up and down as he applied more pressure to my clit and I reached over and grabbed his dick with one of my hands and stroked it until he was hard. Aaron groaned as my hand went up and down his thick shaft.

Aaron bent his head and suckled one of my nipples into his mouth as he pushed his finger in deeper and pulled it out and pushed it back in faster. I could feel my climax coming on and so did Aaron because he lifted his mouth off of my breast and kissed me swallowing the scream I started to give. Once I came he pulled his finger out of me and unwrapped my hand from his dick and got in between my legs. I bent my knees up so he would have more room and moaned as he thrust into me deep and hard.

I raised my hips to meet each thrust. I squeezed my inner muscles around his thick shaft and heard him groan my name. Aaron started thrusting deeper, harder and faster. He placed a finger on my clit and moved it up and down in time with his thrust. I looked in his eyes as we were both nearing climaxes.

"Oh God Aaron, give it to me harder and deeper. I need to feel you inside me as deep as you can go! Yes, right there. Oh God Aaron!" I said loudly.

Aaron put his mouth on me and thrust his tongue into my mouth as he thrust his dick even deeper and harder into me. With one last hard deep thrust I came apart which caused him to break his mouth from mine and without thinking he yelled "Oh God Baby yes! Feel me inside you as deep as I can go! Oh God Emily! Yes!"

With those words I came again squeezing everything out of him. He pulled out and collapsed beside me on the bed.

I smirked at him and said "Honey you do realalize that everyone probably just heard us."

He laughed and said "Well if they did oh well. Now we really need to get ready and go downstairs. We are late to your own Baby Shower."

I laughed and Aaron helped me up. We went to the shower and got in and took a quick shower. Once we were out and dried I put on a maternity dress because I was hot and Aaron put on jeans and a t-shirt. He then took my hand in his and led the way out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Once we got down stairs he led me into the living room and to the couch that nobody was sitting on.

I blushed when Dave said "I hope you two enjoyed yourselves. By the way Henry and Jack are in the back yard playing because you two were a little loud."

Everyone laughed and Aaron said "Well Dave just wait until your woman demands sex from you. I love Emily but with her being pregnant she has been one horny woman. I think as long as we can see Jack and Henry they should be alright outside. Sorry all about us being late."

My dad chuckled and said "Son, don't worry about it. Elizabeth was the same way when she was pregnant with Emily and when she was pregnant with Brad."

Brad and I both looked at him and said that the same time "We so didn't need to know that Dad."

Everyone once again laughed. I moved a little bit because the back pain was getting unbearable. I saw Aaron look at me in concern and I gave him a slight smile.

"Alright lets start with the gifts. I know Emily is probably not going to want to be out of bed long." my mom said.

I nodded at her and smiled. I'm glad that she thought about that. I let out a gasp as a hard pain went through my stomach. Everyone looked at me and I just waved them off. My mom started handing me gifts.

"This is from Dave and Diane." my mom said.

I took it and opened it and smiled when I saw what they got me. They got me three baby books plus a gift card to a baby story. The next gift I opened was from Spencer and JJ and it was sleepers for all of the babies plus bibs, and a play pen. I smiled my thanks and they both smiled back. Penelope handed me the gift from her and Derek and Aaron had to help me open it because it was big. I laughed when I saw what they had gotten the babies. They had bought a dresser for the babies things and on top of the dresser was outfits plus little booties.

My mom and dad had already given us their gifts which were the changing tables and infant carriers. Brad and Jessica's gifts were next and they bought us receiving blankets and crib sets. We were doing the nursery in Classic Winnie the Pooh. Next was the gifts from my aunt and uncle which consisted of diaper bags, clothes, bottles, and a gift certificate for five hundred dollars at a baby store.

Once I was done opening up my gifts it was time for Diane to open up hers. I stood up and everyone looked at me.

I waved my hand and said "I just need to walk for a minute. My back is killing me. Diane go ahead and open your gifts."

Diane nodded and did as she was told. Mom and Dad got her the same thing that they got Aaron and me and so did my Aunt and Uncle. As I was walking another pain ripped through my back and into my stomach making me cry out. No sooner did my cry end then I let out a surprise squeak as I felt a rush of water. I looked down in shock and saw the puddle on the floor.

Aaron, Diane, and my Dad rushed over to me and Aaron said "What is wrong Sweetheart?"

I just pointed to where the puddle was at and Aaron, Diane and my Dad gasped. By this time everyone else was around us also. I looked at Aaron and let out a cry as another pain went through my stomach.

"Okay we need to get her to the hospital. Her water has broken. Aaron you go start the car. Dave you grab her bag. Elizabeth you grab Henry and Jack. Morgan and Andrew you help me get her to the car." Diane said taking control.

I laughed as I saw everyone jump to what Diane told them to do. The laugh stopped as another contraction hit. I knew then that I was in labor.

"How long have you been having contractions for Emily?" Diane asked.

I shook my head and said "I didn't even know they were contractions. I have been having back pain since yesterday though. I just thought the babies' were laying on my back or something."

Diane opened her mouth to say something but Jack came running over and he said "Mommy is it time for my brothers and sister to get here?"

Everyone laughed and Diane said "Yes, honey child it is. Now you ride with Grandma and Papa while Uncle Dave and I ride with Daddy and Mommy to the hospital. I'm going to help Mommy while Uncle Dave keeps your Daddy sane. Okay?"

Jack nodded and then looked down and saw the puddle and he said "Mommy did you pee on the floor?"

I couldn't help but laugh as did everyone else and said "No, son I didn't pee on the floor. That is water because my water broke which is why we know your sister and brothers are ready to come out and see us. Now go to Grandma."

Jack kissed my stomach and then ran off to my mom. Morgan and my dad both got on different sides of me and started walking me out to the car. It took us over ten minutes to get to the car because I had to keep stopping to breathe when a contraction hit. Dave got into the front seat while I was in the back after Derek and my dad helped me in. Once I was in the back seat my dad kissed my head and ran to his car. I saw Jessica and Brad sitting in the back seat with Jack. Derek went and got in JJ and Spencer's car. Soon we were on the way to the hospital.


	30. Meeting the New Hotchners

A/N: Alright one more chapter and then the Epilogue and this story will be finished!

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Meeting the New Hotchners

(HPOV)

I looked at the clock on the wall of the Delivery Room and wanted to groan. Emily has been in labor for the last six hours and she just now hit ten centimeters dilated. Emily wanted Diane in here with her so Diane and I were standing next to her while the rest of our family is all out in the waiting room.

"Alright Emily it's time to push now. Are you ready?" Dr. Tonks said.

Emily grunted and said "I have been ready but you have been telling me it wasn't time yet."

I had to hold back the laugh that was about to come out. Emily opted for the epidural but even with the epidural she is in quite a bit of pain even though she has rested a little.

Dr. Tonks chuckled and said "Alright Emily I'm going to say push and when I tell you to stop you stop. Let's meet your babies."

I grabbed onto one of Emily's hands and Diane was rubbing her hand up and down Emily's other arm.

"Alright push!" Dr. Tonks said.

Emily groaned and began pushing. She stopped when she was told and then started when she was told. We did this for about forty-five minutes and then we heard the sound of one of our babies crying. Emily smiled and slumped back.

"Alright we have your daughter now let's get your sons out." Dr. Tonks said.

Emily screamed and squeezed my hand this time. Finally after six minutes we heard another cry. Emily collapsed down onto the bed and closed her eyes.

"Just one more Emily and then you can sleep. We need your other son here." Dr. Tonks said.

Emily groaned and said "I can't do it anymore. I'm to tired."

I bent down and kissed Emily's head and said "Baby you can do it. We have two now we just need our other son. Come on Sweetheart you know you want to meet him. Give a couple more good pushes and you will be done. You're doing so great Sweetheart. Don't give up now."

Emily grunted and then started pushing. Two minutes later we welcomed our third baby into the world. Dr. Tonks smiled at us and then set to fixing Emily up. She was done in about five minutes.

I kissed Emily on the lips and said "You did it Sweetheart. You brought our three babies' into the world. I'm so proud of you and today is one of the happiest days of my life. I love you Emily."

Emily smiled and said "I love you too Aaron. Are our babies alright? I want to seem them."

Dr. Tonks laughed and said "They are just fine Emily and the Nurse will bring them over as soon as she and Dr. Wilder finish checking them over. Each of them have a healthy set of lungs on them as you heard."

Emily and I both laughed and Diane said "I'm going to go out and let everyone know that the babies are here. Would you like me to bring them in here in say about ten minutes?"

I looked at Emily and she said "That would be great. Thank you so much Diane for being here with me."

Diane gave Emily's head a kiss and said as she was walking out of the room "Of course Emily. What are sister's for?"

I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Emily into my side gently. I bent down and kissed her head again and then gave her a smile. Emily smiled at me as a Nurse came over and raised the head of her bed a little more so she could see the babies and then the Nurse went back over to where Doctor Wilder and another Nurse was standing.

Dr. Wilder and the two Nurses walked towards us each holding a baby and Dr. Wilder said "Do you have names for these little ones?"

Emily and I nodded as Emily said "Our daughter's name is Elizabeth Marie. Our first born son's name is Douglas Benjamin and our second born son's name is David Andrew."

Dr. Wilder nodded and said "Well Elizabeth weighed in at six pound and six ounces and was twenty inches long. Douglas weighed in at six pounds and one ounces and was nineteen and a half inches long and David weighed in at five pounds twelve ounces and was eighteen inches long. All three babies passed the Apgar test with a ten. I don't see any reason why they can't leave when you do. Would you like your sons to be circumsized?"

I looked at Emily who nodded so I said "Yes, we would please."

Dr. Wilder smiled and said as he handed me a baby "This one here is David. The two that the Nurse's are handing your wife are Elizabeth and Douglas."

I nodded and said "Thank you."

Dr. Wilder nodded and said "You're welcome. I will do the procedure in the morning to circum size them. We will head out now but we will send your family in if you are ready for them."

Emily and I both smiled and nodded. Dr. Wilder and the two Nurse's left leaving just Dr. Tonks in the room.

"Alright Emily it will probably hurt to go to the bathroom because they did tear you. I had to put in ten stitches which will come out in a week to ten days. If you need anything have a Nurse page me. You did wonderful sweetie." Dr. Tonks said.

Emily smiled at her and said "Thank you so much Dr. Tonks. I'm sorry if I sounded like a bitch during the delivery."

Dr. Tonks laughed and said "Actually you were tame compared to some of the women I deliver for. I will check in on you tomorrow and see how you feel. I left an order for pain medicine for you."

Emily nodded and Dr. Tonks walked out of the room. I sat down in the chair beside the bed and looked at the son I had in my arms and then at the son and daughter that Emily was holding.

"We have such beautiful children Sweetheart. I think Elizabeth looks like you." I said.

Emily laughed and said "She may look like me but I think that David and Douglas look like you. Thank you Aaron."

I looked at her in surprise and said "What are you thanking me for Sweetheart?"

She smiled and said "For helping to make these three wonderful children."

I laughed and leaned over to kiss her head and said "It should be me thanking you Em. You gave me three more children and I love them all just as much as I love you. I love you even more because you gave me these three."

Before she could say anything there was a short knock and then Andrew, Elizabeth, Dave, Diane, JJ, Spencer, Brad, Jessica, Derek, Penelope, and Emily's Aunt and Uncle Dan walked in. When they saw us with the babies they all started smile big. They walked over to us and looked down at the babies we were holding. Emily handed our daughter to her mom while I handed David to Andrew and Brad took Douglas from Emily.

"So who am I holding?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily and me both smiled at Elizabeth and Emily said "Mom meet Elizabeth Marie Hotchner."

Elizabeth gasped and then her eyes started to swell with tears as she said "You didn't have to name her after me Emily but thank you and Aaron for doing so."

Emily chuckled and said "I know we didn't have to Mom but we wanted too. And dad is holding David Andrew Hotchner and Brad is hold Douglas Benjamin Hotchner."

Dave and Andrew both gasped and Emily said "Dad and Dave we wanted to name one of our sons after you because you both have a big part of our lives in one way or another. Now for Godparents we would like JJ and Spence to be the Godparents of Elizabeth. We want Penelope, Derek, Brad, and Jess to be the Godparents of Douglas and then Dave and Diane we would like you to be the Godparents of David if you would."

I laughed as all of the women squealed. Jack who was asleep on Dave's shoulder woke up at the noise. He looked around and saw the babies and wiggled to be put down. He ran over to me and I picked him up.

"Daddy is that my brothers and sister? Can I see them? What are their names?" Jack asked.

I laughed and said "Yes those are your brothers and sister. Yes, you can see them. Grandma is holding Elizabeth Marie, Grandpa is holding David Andrew, and Uncle Brad is holding Douglas Benjamin."

Jack wiggled to get down and he went over to where Elizabeth, Andrew, and Brad all stood side by side and knelt down so that Jack could see them.

"Daddy and Mommy they are so small. I can't play with them yet." Jack whined.

Everyone laughed and Emily said "Jack in the box you can play with them but you have to be careful. You're their big brother and they will love you."

Jack kissed each of the babies on the head and then ran over to the bed where Derek picked him up and sat him down gently beside Emily. I watched with a smile as Jack threw his arms around Emily's neck and hugged her.

"Thank you for giving me a sister and two brothers Mommy. I love them and I love you. Now can you have another sister for me soon so that she is not alone?" Jack said.

Everyone laughed and then the adults started taking turns holding the babies. I looked over and saw that Emily had drifted off to sleep and Jack had to with his head on her chest. I smiled as I though my family is indeed complete but I wouldn't mind another little girl who looks just like her mommy.


	31. A Triple Wedding and a lot of Surprises

A/N: This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you to all who have read this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds

A Triple Wedding and a lot of Surprises

(EPOV)

Today is the day that Diane, JJ and I are getting married. Diane and I asked JJ if she would like to share our day with her the day after I had the triplets and she was thrilled about it. The triplets are eight weeks old now and they are growing like a weed. We decided to bottle feed them because they weren't getting enough breast milk. Jessica and Penelope were in their bridesmaid dresses and Diane, JJ, and I had just put on our wedding dresses.

There was a knock on the door and then my dad walked in. When he saw JJ, Diane and me his eyes widened and he grinned.

"You three look breath taking and Emily that dress flatters you. I still can't believe that you lost all of the baby weight you had in such a short time." my dad said.

I laughed and said "I'm glad that I did. Don't get me wrong I love my sons and my daughter but I'm happy I got my figure back."

My dad laughed and said "And Diane is glowing with her baby bump and JJ you too look like you are glowing. Is there something you want to tell us?"

I looked over at JJ who was blushing and she said "I am ten weeks pregnant. We were going to tell everyone at Emily and Diane's baby shower but Emily went into labor so we decided to hold off."

Penelope, Jessica, Diane and myself all squealed and rushed over to JJ and gave her a hug and congratulated her. Now we only needed for Pen and Jess to get pregnant and engaged. Then we would be one happy family. Although we are one happy family anyways.

"Are you three ready? The grooms are getting nervous." my dad said.

We laughed and nodded. Dad was walking all three of us down the aisle. Penelope and Jessica lined up and we headed out into the church. Penelope went down the aisle first and then Jessica. Then the bridal march song began and Dad walked JJ down the aisle and came back up and then walked Diane down the aisle and then came back up for me. I smiled as I watched him walk JJ and Diane down the aisle because Spencer and Dave looked as if they were in heaven.

"Are you ready princess?" he asked.

I smiled and said "I'm more than ready Daddy."

He kissed me on the head and then we walked down the aisle. I looked up and saw Aaron with a wide grin on his face. I smiled back at him and mouthed the words "I love you" to him and he mouthed them back. When we reached him my dad kissed my head again and put my hand in Aaron's.

"Who gives these women away?" the Pastor asked.

My dad stepped forward and said "My wife and I do."

My mouth dropped open and I turned towards my mom and him and saw them both looking at me sheepishly as my dad said "Your mom and I got married in Vegas last weekend."

I laughed and shook my head and turned back towards the pastor. I smiled as I saw Derek holding Douglas and Brad holding David and Jessica was holding Elizabeth.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Emily Prentiss and Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi and Diane Fulton, and Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid." the Pastor said.

I smiled as the Pastor said "I'm going to go down the line of couples and then we will do the vows. Do you Aaron Hotchner take Emily Prentiss to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for sickness and health to death do you part?"

Aaron smiled and said "I Do."

The pastor looked at me and said "Do you Emily Prentiss take Aaron Hotchner to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for sickness and health to death do you part?"

"I Do." I said loudly.

The pastor then looked at Dave and Diane and said "Do you David Rossi take Diane Fulton to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for sickness and health to death do you part?"

Dave grinned and said "I do."

The pastor then looked at Diane and said "Do you Diane Fulton take David Rossi to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for sickness and health to death do you part?"

Diane laughed and said "I sure Do."

Next the pastor looked at Spencer and said "Do you Spencer Reid take Jennifer Jareau to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for sickness and health to death do you part?"

"I Do." Spencer shouted.

Everyone laughed and the pastor said "Do you Jennifer Jareau take Spencer Reid to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for sickness and health to death do you part?"

"I Do." JJ said.

"Now the three grooms have written the same vows so will say it at the same time." the pastor said.

Dave, Spencer, and Aaron looked at us women and said at the same time "I have loved you for what seems like forever. You are the light of my life and the mother of my children. I love you today, I will love you tomorrow, and I will love you for forever."

The Pastor smiled and said "Now the ladies have the same vows and will say them together."

JJ, Diane, and me all cleared are throats and said "You are our sunshine in the rain. You are our light in the darkness. Your love for me has made me who I am today. I love you now and I will love you one hundred years from now. You are the father of my children and you are the love of my life. I love you."

"If you will get the rings out now and Gentlemen repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." the pastor said.

Dave slipped the ring on Diane's finger as Spencer slid the ring on JJ's finger and Aaron slipped the ring on my finger and they said together "With this ring I thee wed."

I felt the tears well in my eyes and the Pastor said "Now ladies if you will put the rings on the men's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

JJ, Diane and I slipped the rings on at the same time and said "With this ring I thee wed."

"By the power vested in me in the state of Virginia I now pronounce you man and wife. Gentlemen you may kiss the bride." the Pastor said.

I sighed as I felt Aaron's lips on mine. We pulled apart to clapping and Jack came running to us.

"May I introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner, Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi, and Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid." the Pastor said.

"Daddy and Mommy I love you and this was a fun day." Jack said.

I laughed and tickled Jack as I kissed his head. Derek and Pen headed up the aisle with Derek still carrying Douglas. Then Brad and Jessica headed up the aisle carrying David and Elizabeth. The JJ and Spencer walked up the aisle followed by Dave and Diane and then Aaron and I with Jack in between us. Instead of having a reception we were just having a lunch with my dad, mom, Aunt and Uncle, Derek, Pen, Jess, Brad, Dave, Diane, JJ, Spence, Aaron and me and the kids.

Diane, JJ, and I changed into dresses like Penelope and Jessica was wearing. Then we headed to the restaurant. Once we were there we were showed into the room reserved for us. Once we were all sitting down Derek stood up.

"I have an announcement to make. Penelope and I got married last week at the same time as Andrew and Elizabeth did." Derek said.

Everyone gasped and then clapped and gave their congratulations. Aaron and I hugged both of them. Our family really was growing.

Jessica looked at Brad who stood up and said "I asked Jessica to marry me last night and she said yes."

Aaron jumped out of his chair and rushed over to Jessica and I rushed over to Brad. After hugging them the congratulations started again. Our family was going to end up really big if all the women ended up pregnant. Today was the second best day of my life. When Aaron came back over to me I went into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you Mr. Hotchner. Our family is going to get huge." I said.

"I love you Mrs. Hotchner. And you're right but it will be worth it. I love the fact that our family has found the one they can't live without." Aaron said.

Aaron picked up his glass and handed me mine and then shouted "To Family!"

Everyone yelled back "To Family."

I smiled as I saw Jack going around hugging everyone and saw Diane holding David, Dave holding Douglas and JJ holding Elizabeth. Our family truly was lucky in love.


	32. Epilogue

A/N: Do you guys want to a Sequel to this story? This epilogue will be short but I just want to do a short piece so that you know how everyone is doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Epilogue

_Eighteen Months Later_

"Emily are you ready? We are supposed to be at the park in fifteen minutes." Aaron yelled.

"I'm on my way down now Aaron. Are Douglas and David ready?" Emily called back.

Aaron looked down and laughed when he saw his twenty month old sons by the front door and yelled "They are standing by the door. Jack and Elizabeth already left with your mom and dad."

Aaron smiled as he saw his wife of one year coming down the steps. She looked very beautiful to him in her maternity top and jeans. That's right Emily is five months pregnant with our daughter. When Emily got downstairs to Aaron he drew her into his arms and kissed her and then led the way to their sons. Emily picked up one and Aaron picked up the other one and headed out. Once the boys were buckled into their car seats Aaron got in after helping Emily into the car and pulled out of the driveway and headed to the park.

Once at the park Andrew Prentiss came over and got David out of his car seat while Aaron got Douglas out of his and Emily got out of the car. Emily looked around and smiled as she saw Diane and David's daughter Isabella and saw JJ and Spencer's one year old son Miguel and three year old Henry.

All of the women were pregnant and in various stages of their pregnancy. Jessica and Penelope were both seven months pregnant, JJ was three months and Diane was six months pregnant and Emily was five months. Elizabeth and Andrew spoiled all of the kids and considered all of them their grand kids. Everyone sat down and talked while the kids played.

"Who knew that we would all be married and expecting kids together? If someone would have told me this three years ago I would have laughed. But here we are and we're all happy and expecting. To family!" Derek said.

Everyone laughed and said "To Family!"

The women started talking about babies and the men talked about how wonderful their wives looked. Everyone was happy and content with the way life was going for them so far.

A/N 2: I know this is a short epilogue but I wanted to leave it open for a Sequel. Let me know if you want a Sequel to this story. Thanks for those who have read this story, reviewed this story, and added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts. I have loved writing this story.


End file.
